Unhappy
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Minerva/Hermione Starts in 2003 Hermione has just landed her dream job and unbeknown to her she's just set off on a roller coaster ride we typically call falling in love. Authors note inside. Please Read and Review. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_AN 1: This is AU. The second war against Voldemort never happened. Lily and James Porter survived his wrath during the first war, all of which means that Harry and company had a normal childhood. Besides that the other major change is that Minerva works for the Ministry and has never taught at Hogwarts. _

_AN 2: I was hoping to finish this story before posting any of it but after five months I've given up on that. I think hearing from you gals will help me keep writing. Let me know what you think about this please (give it a chance it'll take a few chapter before you see anything but getting there is have the fun). Enjoy-xio_

August

"Welcome to the Ministry."

Hermione accepted the hand that had been outstretch and shook it firmly, feeling a wave of satisfaction at having landed a job so soon after finishing her studies. Three months ago she had been sitting her last exams and now she was an employee of the UK's Ministry of Magic. "Thank you, Minerva, I'm grateful for the opportunity."

She saw her boss' bright green eyes brighten with apparent mirth as the corner of her lips inched up. "We are more than happy to have you. Surely you most know that any department would be happy to employ you. I'm surprised the French didn't offer you a position."

The young witch chuckled, "I left before they had the chance. It was time to come home."

"Well I'm glad you did, fresh blood is exactly what the council needs. Now we could processes your paperwork or introduce you to the rest of the team."

Hermione thought for a moment, she was rather anxious-excited about meeting the people she was going to be spending eight hours a day with but she'd wanted to take it one step at a time. "How about we make it official first and I could meet everyone tomorrow."

"Absolutely," Minerva said and pressing the intercom. "Lily would you come in here please." She let go of the button and turned back towards Hermione. "Lily will take care of all your the paperwork. I'd like to do it myself but I have a department meeting in half-an hour and this will take close to two."

Hermione frown at that, "Two hours to fill out new-hire paperwork?"

"You're working for the Council of Magical Law, Hermione, we do everything by the book and of course the sensitivity our work requires us to fill out a few extra forms."

"You called me?" A woman's voice said from the doorway.

"Yes, come in. Lily I want you to meet the new underage law director."

"Oh so you've found someone you like?" The other woman's tone was teasing and obviously comfortable, and for some reason oddly familiar.

"I thought you'd never…" Lily said as she moved further into Minerva's office before coming to a stop next to the new girl and figuring out she wasn't really new to her at all. "Hermione!" Lily Potter exclaimed as she pulled Hermione out of her chair and into a hug.

"I see introductions are not required."

Lily laughed at Minerva's dry wit, letting go of Hermione she turned towards Minerva. "Hermione, here, is one of Harry's best friends."

"Is she the last piece of the famous Hogwarts' trifecta?"

Lily nodded, smiling widely at her long time friends. "She was the brain of the operation."

Hermione stood there somewhat unsure how to proceeded now that the conversation had taken a more personal turn. She didn't know Minerva, she heard of her, who hadn't-a hero of the war against Voldemort, Order of Merlin first class, Transfiguration Master, the list went on- but she didn't know her know her. Apparently Minerva had heard of her too, which was really strange. Hermione had been known at school, the top of her class from day one, but outside of it…

"You know Harry and Ron?" She asked tentatively.

"Know them?" Minerva shared a grin with Lily.

"She's Ron's aunt by blood, and Harry's aunt by friendship." Lily supplied.

Hermione looked from one to the other surprise, "They spent Christmas holidays with you."

"Yes, and they did nothing but talk about you. Hermione this and Hermione that, I think Ron was very taken with you at one point."

Hermione smiled shyly, that had been one of the most awkward years at school. How do you tell your best friend that you love him as a brother? It wasn't easy, but they muddled their way through it with their friendship intact. Something she gave thanks for everyday. She turned back to her best friend's mother. "So you're my other boss?"

Lily smiled, "Well if you want to look at it that way, but for most of us there is only one boss around here and the rest of us are just doing her biding."

Hermione nodded noncommittally. Across the desk her new boss laughed. The sound was intriguing and it caught her attention immediately.

Lily straightened up and seemed all business, "We're more than just co-workers here Hermione, as you can see, we like to keep it light but our work couldn't be more serious. We work long hours and being friendly is the only way to get through it. There is not cutthroat competition around here, which isn't to say you wouldn't eventually climb the ladder. I'm sure you will because you're brilliant but it will take longer here so if that's what your after, I say try another department. The improper use of magic office perhaps."

Hermione nodded at bit bewildered at Lily's words.

Minerva shook her head at her deputy, "Lily don't give her any ideas for the love of god, I don't think I can do one more interview."

Regaining her equilibrium Hermione reassured both women. "You wouldn't need to this place sounds perfect." It really did. She was just starting out anyway she would have plenty of time to climb the ladder later on.

"Good." Minerva said as Lily winked at her.

"Now that that's done you and I better get a move on or you'll be filling out paperwork until three."

"Right, thank you again Minerva."

The woman nodded as she followed Lily out the door. "I'm so glad you're going to working here, Hermione, but I have one request."

"Anything."

"You have to call me Lily."

Hermione chewed on her lip, "That's going to take some getting used to."

[]

Hermione looked up from her work and through her opened office door as the sound of laughter filled the bullpen. She saw Lily exiting Minerva's office and dissolving into laughter again at something their boss said. In the seven days since she'd started Hermione had noticed that this behavior seemed to be normal between the two woman, confirming her suspicions from early that they were indeed close friends…well they themselves thought of each other as family.

It was easy to see why they were beyond comfortable with teasing each other most days they spent together in the office. Hermione admired it and a small part of her wanted to join in. Not that that was likely to happen. Lily was Harry's mother and she was still getting used to calling her by her first name, it wasn't as if she wanted to become her best friend, but Minerva was a different story. Since she had never known Minerva's connection to her friends and had met her as an adult, most of the impediments she had with befriending Lily Potter fell away. She found herself liking Minerva, she seemed like she'd be a good friend.

"Afternoon, Hermione." Lily said peeking into her office.

"Afternoon. How are you?"

Lily smiled, "My sides hurt at the moment."

"All that laughing."

Hermione saw the older witch chuckle. "You heard."

She nodded even though it wasn't a question. "I'm sure the whole Council heard."

"Probably."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How long have you and Minerva been friends?"

"Since I began working her, why?"

Hermione shook her head. "No reason, really." There wasn't an actually reason just mild curiosity. Having a good humor boss was rare. Having one that actually befriended employees was unheard off in the Ministry.

"Alright then, I'll be around if you need me."

She nodded but then called out, "Wait…can I ask you one more thing?" She saw Lily stopped and waiting. "How old is she?"

Lily burst out laughing, while Hermione turned pink. "Why?"

"I was trying to figure out what Hogwarts' class she belong to."

"Going to do a bit of research?"

Her cheeks darkened, "Of course not, I wouldn't intrude that way, I was merely curious."

"It's public record Hermione. She's fifty-five. Which makes her…"

"…class of '66." Hermione did the math in her head.

"Impressive. If you have any more question about her why not try talking to the woman herself?"

Hermione's eye went wide. "I couldn't."

"She won't bite." When Hermione's expression didn't change Lily shrugged, "No one said it had to be soon." She smiled at her again and walked out.

Determined that next time she would keep her curiosity in her, in order to avoid further embarrassment, Hermione returned to work.

[]

Three weeks after she was hired Hermione found herself busy with moving into her flat. She brought the last box in from the hallway, where the movers that left them, and closed the door of her flat.

Her flat.

Hers…it sounded nice, having something of her own. Well not hers really, she couldn't afford to buy a place yet, but still. It was her first flat, in Paris she had lived in university flats and that just wasn't the same, and since she'd been back she had been staying with her parents as she focused on her job search. Then once she landed a job, which she was enjoying despite the challenge of it, she had finally found the time to search the classifieds of the Prophet for flats near central London.

She was lucky enough to find something affordable in Whitechapel, it was a small one bedroom flat but it had everything she needed…well not everything, the fire wasn't connect to the floo-network, which was probably why it so affordable to begin with.

"Not a problem," Hermione said out loud as she levitated the only box marked kitchen to the countertop. It was one of those kitchen starter-kits, her mother's idea of a housewarming gift for the new apartment. She appreciated the idea but she didn't know how much cooking she would actually be doing.

The fireplace wasn't really a problem, considering the low rent she was more than willing to connect it at her own cost. All she needed to do was fill out the paper work at the ministry and pay the hundred and fifty galleon fee, and someone should be around to connect it in a month or so. For the time being she could use the tube, luckily there was a station around the corner and another a few blocks from the ministry. She wouldn't even have to walk that far.

She continued moving the rest of the boxes to the where they belonged as she made a mental list of things she need to do or buy to make herself at home.

First on the list was a much-needed visit to the nearest market, as she had nothing besides cereal and milk both courtesy of her mother's refrigerator. She'd definitely needed to go to Gringotts and speak to Bill about setting up an account in their muggle affiliate, the Bank of England, it wouldn't do to be without muggle money while living in London.

She figured those two were the most urgent, and therefore she'd have to get them done before Monday. The rest of it…buying furniture, putting in a order for more professional looking robes, after that she had to arrange to be connected to the muggle world television, telephone, internet…could wait until the next weekend.

Her stomach grumbled loudly signally it was definitely time to eat. Grabbing the fifty pounds her mother had given her she headed out the door. Chinese sounded good.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy-xio_

September

Hermione took the offered drink as Harry set down across her. The bar was really noising and filled to the rafters with people. They had been lucky to get a table at all.

"To Hermione," Ron said raising his glass up high, a salute that was copied by everyone around the table.

"We really don't have to toast every round." She said with a smile.

"Yeah we do," Luna put in, "it's your birthday, twenty-four, it's a big one."

Hermione chuckled at that, "I thought the next big one was twenty-five."

"Every birthday is important." Neville tighten his hold on his girlfriend protectively.

It was the sweetest thing really, they way they acted, not sickly honeyed but sweet. As she looked around at her friends, all of them paired-off, she got a pang of longing, which she drowned in her beer.

"So, how's the job going?" Harry asked, "You know working with mom and Minerva."

"Oh right, is it completely intimidating?" Ginny said with a bit of a laugh.

"Not really, I mean I'm not scared of Lily like you were when you got married," there was a put-out look on Ginny's face that made her smile, "but it's certainly challenging. It's not even really my field so I've had a lot to catch up on, you know I've spent the last month working all day and then doing research at night, it's exhausting."

Ron shook his head at this, "You would double your work load."

"It's not as if I enjoy it Ron, I just want to be good at my job so for now its necessary."

The slightly harsh tone made Ron leaned back in his chair looking solemn. She saw Cho pat his hand, soothing him.

It was a wonder they weren't married yet, they'd been going out since their seventh year and they were obviously in love, and she envied them a bit. She drank the last bit of beer and thought perhaps celebrating tonight with the whole group wasn't the smartest idea, she didn't want to envy her friends' happiness. She doesn't want to be that type of person, and she wasn't. Really she wasn't, it was just that it was the first time they had all gotten together like this since she'd been home, and it was a bit overwhelming, plus she really was exhausted from work- she put it up to that and tried to be merry regardless.

"And Minerva? How's she like at work?"

She shrugged at that, "I haven't worked closely with her yet so I'm not really sure but she's pleasant enough at the weekly meetings. Everyone at the Council is pleasant enough, well almost everyone."

There were a few raised eyebrows, Hermione rarely spoke ill of people. "Who's being a pain?" Ginny asked.

"Collin Harris." She was surprised when Ginny, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "What's so funny? Do you guys know him?"

"Yeah, we know him, his aunt Minerva's son."

"What?" Hermione was perplexed, surely she would have heard something, the Council was a very casual place after all and people always talked.

"Collin is Minerva's son, the eldest. He's always been a bit of a pain." Harry said.

Ginny seemed to weigh the comment and then corrected it, "Well not really, or at least not entirely, his nice and quite the charmer when he wants to be."

"Problem is that's not very often," Ron countered, "besides he thinks too much of himself, just because his her son."

"What do you mean?" She was really curious now. Minerva's son, she would have never made the connection. Well come to think of it…

"Only that he thinks his as smart as aunt Minerva, and his not."

"Really, Ron, his not that bad." Cho said. "He really is a charmer, Hermione."

"Well he hasn't been to me."

"I bet I know why," Harry said with a satisfied look, "he wanted your job."

"What? That can't be, surely if he did Minerva would have…"

Ron interrupted her, "Oh no she would not. Aunt Minerva is by far the fairest person I know. I've never seen her show favoritism, even when we were kids."

His words surprised her a bit. She had assumed that Minerva would be like many Ministry employees that help advance their children's careers. She seemed like a fair woman but a mother regardless so Hermione had thought Minerva would give they job to her son. She was glad to hear Minerva didn't let anyone deter from her sense of fairness, her opinion of her rose even higher.

"Well I hope he gets over it quickly, I've a job to do and I need everyone on my team to be focused on the task at hand."

"His part of your committee?" Neville sounded surprised, and she couldn't blame him now that she knew who he was and that he'd been after her job it seemed a cruel twist of fate that he was part of her team.

"Yeah, his been part of the committee for a few years apparently."

Ginny shrug, "Well he isn't a mean person, Hermione, I'm sure he'll give you a hundred percent, just flash him that smile and you'll be all set."

Harry laughed while Ron looked disgusted at the idea. "Are you telling her to flirt with that ugly baboon?"

"His not ugly," Cho said and Ginny agreed. Ron rolled his eyes and turn a bit green.

"You have to admit Ron he does have his mother's gorgeous green eyes." Hermione put in.

"Oh whatever," He said completely put out now, "I'll get the next round while you gush about Collin."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Cho, before they all burst out laughing.

[]

The Saturday following her birthday her mother cooked brunch and insisted she come over so they could wish her a proper happy birthday. Hermione thought their present and card was more than enough but she consented, besides she hadn't been able to make the ritual family dinner the week before so she owed the.

Though as her mother insisted that she eat more, murmuring something about being too thin, she couldn't remember why she'd agreed. She loved her parents, there could be no doubt about it, but being an only child combined with the fact that a huge part of her life would always be a mystery to them had made her parents over protective. "Mum, no I'll just have more juice please."

Jane Granger sighed but poured her daughter another glass of orange juice. "I have good news."

Hermione looked up at her expectantly.

"Nancy's daughter Myra has just come home from university in America and since she still reconnecting with friends, and so are you, I thought…"

"No."

"Hermione, you didn't even let me finish."

"No." She said again. She wasn't going to be set up on a blind date by her mother. For heavens sake that was the most pathetic thing she could think of, besides she didn't need setting up. "Not going to happen, mum."

"Have you found someone then? Another witch?"

"No," Hermione held up her hand as her mother was about to speak again. "Before you say anything else let me finish. I'm not lonely mum. I haven't even been back for a full six months yet, and I'm busy. If I meet someone then great if not then I'm fine with that too."

She saw her father grasp her mother's hand and give her a small smile. It seemed to work, she relented. "Alright. Alright. I just don't want you to be alone all the time."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm hardly ever alone. I have work, drinks with Harry and Ron, and dinner with you. Trust me I value the few hours I do have alone."

"Fine, just know that the option is there."

She sighed dramatically, "If worst comes to worst, I'll take you up on it." She saw her mother nodded and smile triumphantly, and prayed to God it never came to that. Hell, if it did she'd rather invented a girlfriend rather than give in.

Her father changed the subject, "So how's the job?"

"Incredible. Challenging beyond belief but very satisfying."

"And your boss? What did you say her name was?"

"Minerva. She's you know my boss, I see her at staff meetings, and stuff but not much day-to-day contact. Harry's mom, Lily, she's really the one I see everyday."

"Any possibilities there?"

Hermione looked at her perplexed. "Where?"

"Minerva."

Hermione starred at her mother across the table for a full minute then laughed. "Mum she is my boss."

"Yes but…"

"She is married, she is more than twice my age, and did I mention she is my boss."

"Yes, alright." Her mother admitted defeat, for which she was thankful.

[]

Hermione dropped the bags of groceries that she had just barely been able to carry up the six-flights of stairs on the countertop, then swiftly tossed her pursue next to them. She leaned against the counter winded, she was about to grab a glass of water when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling, it's mum."

She rolled her eyes at her mother. Hermione never had a problem recognizing her mother's voice. "Hey, mum. How are you?"

"Great, just got out of the salon, driving home."

Hermione frowned, "Mum it's not a fancy party, you don't have to get all dolled up."

It wasn't fancy, a house warming slash belated birthday party. Silly, Hermione knew, but Molly had insisted on having a dinner party for Hermione's birthday because it was the first time in four years they could celebrate together, she didn't want a formal party so she had convince Molly that they could celebrate at her house warming. Of course Molly, being Molly, sort of cajole her into having the house warming before the month was out.

So she had run around after work for the last week trying to get the apartment ready. Hermione had bought the major pieces of furniture weeks before but there were few personal touches and she certainly lacked the necessary items for a party. After several very crazy shopping trips she'd been able to develop a modern but comfortable decor, nothing stuffing.

The only thing she had left to do was get the food ready. Hermione sighed she only had a three hours.

"Of course I do honey it's your first party at your own home."

She laughed, "Alright mum. Listen I've got to get going on the food so I'll talk to you later alright."

"Are you sure you don't want us to arrive early and help out?"

Hermione began to pull groceries out and grabbing what she would need first. "Thanks mum, but I think I can manage."

"Alright darling see you later."

"Ok."

She hung up, took of her jacket, pulled on an apron, and got to work. She only had three hours, after all, and she had to get herself ready too. She wanted it to go off without a hitch.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**October**

Hermione rubbed her eyes as the letters on the page before her began to swim once more. She leaned back against her chair and looked out of her office to the bullpen only to find it empty. It was late nearly seven but she swore those desk had been filled the last time she looked, and not just her team.

She watched as Lily approached and opened the door. "Hey what are you doing in here?"

"Working, where did everyone go?"

Lily smiled at her gently, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Lily moved to stand by her side, closed the book she'd been read and put the quill back in the ink pot, then grabbed her hand and pull. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"It's Minerva's birthday, and every year we have a non-surprise-surprise party for her in the office."

"That's why every stayed late today?" It had made her wonder when she noticed that not one person had gone home on time. Working late was not something unusual but she'd never seen the entire council do it at once.

Lily nodded, "We were about to bring out the cake and the huge champagne bottle when I noticed you weren't around. I can't believe you didn't hear about it."

She shrug, somewhere between embarrassed and feeling left out, "No one said anything."

"My fault, I should have told you. Don't worry from now on I'll inform you of anything important myself."

Hermione laughed at that, "Thanks," she said as they entered the conference room.

Everyone was there talking in small group, sipping drinks, and nibbling on hors d'oeuvre.

"Come on, get the obligator happy birthday out of the way."

She laughed and allowed Lily to lead her towards Minerva. "So you found her?" The birthday girl asked as she near.

"Yes, locked in her office head in a book."

Minerva checked her watch and frown, "You realize you're on salary right? So you don't get paid for overtime."

Hermione laughed, "I know."

"Here," Lily said handing her a glass of red wine.

"Thanks," she said and taking a page from Ron's book she lifted her glass between the three of them, "To the birthday girl."

She jumped in surprise when the entire room echoed her. Minerva laughed, Lily smile, and she couldn't help turning a bit red.

"If I'd know you had that kind of power over people, I would have given you Lily's job." Minerva joked, eyes so bright they seemed to twinkle in the candlelight.

"Hey," Lily protested.

"Don't worry I wouldn't be after your job for a few years."

This time Lily was the one to laughed while Minerva rose a perfectly shape eyebrow, looking extremely curious. The look made her blush again, though she couldn't say why.

[]

"Hermione" Michelle called from the doorway, "Kathy and I just finished digging out all the records you wanted from the file room. Jeff and Collin are going to help us bring them down but we need to know where you want them."

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip as she thought about it. There weren't many options. The bullpen wasn't great even if the four of them had pushed their desk together in order to work more cohesively. "In here I guess."

"Ok here it is, but you're going to be living with a room full of boxes."

Hermione could the smallest amount of teasing in Michelle's voice, was it strange that she felt glad about it? She thought not. Teasing, no matter how brief or light, was a sure sign of increasing ease between people. If Michelle was any indication it meant the members of her committee were no longer thinking about her in terms of the outsider. She was becoming part of the team.

Hermione shook her head and grinned, "Not just me. All of us."

Michelle grinned back before leaving.

Yup, they were definitely becoming a team.

[]

Hermione sighed as she pushed the lid off yet another box, this was turning out to be a bigger hassle than she'd thought. The filing system used by the Wizengamot was mindboggling, maybe it was just her but she didn't think so. She looked at the lid again trying to decipher the page listing the contents of the box.

A soft knock took her attention away from the lid. "Minerva."

Hermione watched the older woman smiled as she took in the mess that she found herself in the middle of. Green eyes moved from the wall of boxes to the few boxes scattered across the floor spilling their contents, to where she sat Indian-styled on the floor in the middle of it all.

Minerva moved towards her, and crouched down. "Here you go."

Hermione turned the sandwich over in her hand as she took the offered pumpkin juice. She looked at Minerva perplexed. The two hadn't interacted much so an impromptu lunch seemed strange. "Thank you, Minerva, but why…"

Minerva made space for herself on the floor and sat down facing Hermione. "You're welcome. I heard that you had refused to go to the mess with Collin and the rest, citing a need to understand the filing system before the end of the day. Are you declaring a crusade against the files, Hermione?"

The younger witch couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. She liked Minerva. She found it easy to talk to her when they did converse and as she'd figure out at the non-surprise-surprise party Minerva had a great sense of humor. "Maybe not a crusade, there is nothing holy about this but I'm going to show them whose boss."

"How's that working out for you?" Minerva asked between bites.

Hermione wilted, "They're not listening."

Minerva laughed, that honest pure laugh Hermione had first heard at the non-surprise-surprise party…the one that left a pleasant buzz in Hermione's ears. "Perhaps you should speak louder."

She smiled widely, both at the comment and the effortless banter they seemed to be developing. It felt nice. "If I yelled they wouldn't listen."

Hermione saw Minerva's eyes light up again this time with silent humor. "I'll translate."

"Oh, no, Minerva. Thank you but I'm sure you have a lot to do."

Minerva ignored the comment and pulled the nearest box closer. "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Thank you," Hermione said once more before telling Minerva just was she was looking for and why she couldn't seem to find it.

Later Minerva pulled a box from along the wall and placed it next to Hermione on her desk, where they had moved to after Minerva's legs started cramping. "It has to be here."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said dejected. Minerva had explained the filing system very well but the file that she was looking for wasn't where it was supposed to be so they had launched a search. When they had gone through all but five boxes to no avail Hermione had given up.

"Yes, it has to be here. If it's not I'll treat you to dinner."

Hermione laughed. "After everything you've done to help me I should treat you to dinner whether the damn file is in there or not."

Minerva grinned, "I might take you up on that."

"Please do."

She searched through the files in the box then pulled one folder with a look of triumph on her face. "Here it is."

Hermione took it from her hands. She had to see it herself. "You're my hero." She said only half joking.

Minerva laughed.

[]

"What are you doing here?" Minerva said surprised to see her husband, Gulliver, in their bedroom.

It wasn't rare for him to sleep at home during school nights but it was rare for him to do it on holiday, and Halloween was a very big holiday for Hogwarts students and staff.

"Albus gave me the night off." He answered and giving her a quick kiss hello.

"That was nice of him." Minerva said from the bathroom.

Gulliver chuckled, "More fair than nice, really."

"Gulliver could you hand me my…" He stood in front of her nightgown already in hand. It was so comforting having him home. After more than twenty-five years of marriage she was never more at ease than by his side. "…thank you." He nodded. "Why fair?"

"Have you forgotten I've been on-call for the last two Halloweens in a row?"

She had forgotten. Instead of answer she strategically change the subject. "One of your favorite students is working for me." Remembering she hadn't mentioned whom she'd hired for the position Collin wanted.

"Minerva professors don't have favorites."

She only raised a brow and ignored the nonsense comment. Harry and Ron weren't they only ones that spoke about Hermione frequently when on break from Hogwarts, Gulliver had been almost as bad. "Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's friend, remember her. You mention her on occasion."

"Hermione," Gulliver said smiling, "how is she?"

"A bit overwhelmed by our filing system but otherwise she is fitting in very well." She smiled as well remembering the afternoon they'd spent trying to decipher said system.

"Of course she is, Hermione is a brilliant girl." His favoritism was there whether he wanted to admit to it or not.

"Brilliant woman you mean."

He nodded. "Yes, of course she must be what...twenty-four already."

Minerva smiled, he was always amazed by how fast children passed through the halls of Hogwarts and became adults.

"It'd be lovely to see her."

She got into bed. "We could ask her over for dinner sometime."

"Marvelous idea," He leaned in a kissed her cheek before turning off the bedside candles. "Good night darling."

"Good night." Minerva said before closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**November**

Hermione sat across Alicia taking turns looking at the woman across her and the piece of parchment that held her notes for the presentation, she was actually nervous. This would be the first time she presented something in front of the full Wizengamot administrative service board, made-up of representatives from Magical Equipment Control, Council of Magical Law, and the Wizengamot itself, all of them very important people.

Lily was there and of course Minerva too. Which Hermione supposed accounted for her nerves, she didn't want to disappoint either woman or worst embarrassed the Council. She was still the new kid, as it where, still untested and she wanted to prove herself. She needed to show everyone in the room-herself included- that she could do this job, show them that her intelligence wasn't purely academic, that it could be honed and applied.

"Next up is the Committee for Underage Magic Law." Alicia read off her clipboard.

Holding down her nerves, Hermione stood at the head of the table looking at her audience. She sought and found Lily's encouraging eyes, and then dug-in. She focused on the fact that it'd be a short presentation, only a few minutes in fact. "For the past three months we've been thoroughly reviewing the current laws that pertain for underage magic and have found that there is real need to overhaul the entire cannon of law. The law as it stands is too board and therefore does not allow for outstanding circumstance where the use of magic by a witch or wizard underage is not only permissible but necessary."

"Are you suggesting that we allow underage children to decide for themselves when and where they can use magic because if so I'm sorry to inform you that the board does not share your opinion."

She looked at the man that had interrupted her, Phillips. While the Minister served as figurehead of the Wizengamot when in session, Sebastian Phillips held the real power over the everyday management of it and therefore had the most sway on the board. She looked around the table trying to gauge just how true his words were, before answering. "That is not what the committee is suggesting at all, in fact the very opposite. Though now the law is too restrictive in its broadness, no one wants to eradicate underage regulations. I give you my word on that. What is being suggested is that a series of exceptions be written into the law so that every underage child know exactly what circumstance merit the use of magic outside of school grounds."

"I believe you will find, Miss Granger, that the Wizengamot already has a very efficient way of dealing with such eventualities, we examine every case carefully." Phillips said with a sort of smugness that seemed to confirm Lily's comments on competition in other departments.

"Doing this on a case by case basis leaves room for error, Mr. Phillips."

He huffed up, chest sticking out, eyes menacing. "Are you suggesting the Wizengamot is corrupt?"

Hermione shook her head slightly, "No, of course not," she tried to placate him, then said exactly what she wanted to anyway, "only that it's made up of witches and wizards like the rest of us and can therefore make mistakes. These changes would minimize the number of such errors in judgment. Something I'm sure all members of the Wizengamot work for tirelessly."

His sat straighter still and his gaze turned more intense, and she knew she had made an enemy of him but as long as she got the job done she wouldn't mind, besides she was still too small a fish for Phillips to want to do anything about the slight. Not that she actual want to be friends with such a man. "Of course."

Hermione nodded and began to read off the ten exceptions that her team had decided were the most immediate, "The committee hopes to have these ten ready for the boards' approval within a year and ready for implementation six months after that."

"Such a short timeline, considering you also have to keep up with your monitoring duties and all that that entails, I do hope you haven't set yourself up for failure." Phillips voice conveyed a different message altogether.

"I assure you we haven't." She said before gathering her notes and taking her seat again.

As Alicia read off the committee of the next presenter Hermione chanced a glance towards where Minerva and Lily were seated. Lily was reading something but Minerva's eyes looked right back at her and though her face was completely calm she could see the emerald orbs dancing with something close to delight. Hermione felt herself flush with happiness and turned away thinking she had passed the first test as she gave the presenter her full attention.

[]

Minerva cornered Hermione late one day as they made their way out of the elevators and to the main lobby. She reached out her hand to touch the young woman several steps ahead of her, she felt her jump a bit under her hand.

"Minerva"

"Did I startle you?"

Hermione shook her head with an apologetic smile on her face. "No I was just thinking that's all."

She nodded but made no comment deciding to get to the reason why she had stopped Hermione. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner sometime."

Hermione looked perplexed at the idea. "Dinner?"

"Yes." Minerva said guiding the younger witch forward before the crowd of ministry employees heading home swallowed them up. "Gulliver, my husband, thought it would be nice to have you over."

She watched understanding dawn in the dark brown eyes as Hermione put the pieces together. "Professor Gulliver Harris?"

"Yes, I mention how well you were fitting in the other day and he said it'd be nice to see you again, and…"

"Therefore the dinner invitation."

Minerva inclined her head. "Yes and no. Gulliver would love to have a chance to see you, and I would love to chance to speak to you about something other than work. Gulliver says you're quiet the intellectual and not just in transfiguration."

Hermione's cheeks flamed a little. "He flatters me, I've only ever been curious."

"Well I shall like the opportunity to judge for myself. How does next Thursday sound to you?"

"Fine."

They reached an empty fireplace and Minerva walked in, ready to have the workday come to an end. "It's settled then."

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

[]

Hermione sat across Harry's dinning table the Saturday after having dinner with Minerva and Professor Harris. She cradled her wine carefully looking into it intently as she tried to come up with the appropriate words to describe the evening she had spent in the Harris home.

"It was surreal."

"Aunt Minerva usual has that effect on people when they don't know her yet."

She had to admit Ginny's comment was true, and expected. Hermione had been somewhat star-struck when she had first met the formidable woman, but as the weeks had passed she'd begun to see that Minerva was nothing like the legend she had read about in books. Well that wasn't right either, she was everything Hermione had read, but she was also so much more. There was a warmth to her that no book had ever mention. "It's not just that though. It was wonderful."

"Really?" Harry asked from his place at the stove, where he was making dinner.

"Absolutely. Minerva is an incredibly intelligent woman, articulate, and to my ever growing surprise funny. I mean I've seen how she makes your mom laugh, Harry, and she certainly made me laugh when she helped me do some search last month but at home she's so much more…oh what's the word…sassy."

"Aunt Minerva?"

She nodded, not understanding the surprise in Ginny's voice. "What doesn't she joke around with you guys?"

"Well…not really…I don't mean we aren't close but she not usually _sassy_ around the younger generation. Consider yourself special."

"I do." She joked. Wondering if Minerva felt about their acquaintance in a similar fashion as she did, different. Minerva was different in Hermione's yes than Lily was even in the friendliest of times, maybe that's how Minerva saw her too. Someone set apart from others her age.

"And you were totally comfortable?" Ginny asked amazed.

"No, that's not what I'm not saying at all. I wasn't uncomfortable at all at first, believe me specially having their children there."

"Wait just a moment. Are you saying that Collin Harris was there and you still had a good time?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "He was very polite, besides his bother and sister more than made up of his distant behavior."

"Isn't Gregory just dreamy?"

Harry turned towards his wife an amused expression on his face. "He is your second cousin!"

"Which is why I didn't marry him."

The three of them laughed at that.

"He doesn't look like Minerva, though." Hermione said going back to the Gregory.

"No he doesn't."

"Aunt Minerva swears he is the spitting image of uncle Gulliver when he was young."

"Well then I can see why she married him. He must have been very handsome, Gregory certainly is."

Ginny smiled at that. "He certainly is, with those deep blue eyes."

"Daphne has Professor Harris eyes too." She said thinking back to how the sapphires Daphne had on that night brought out the deep color of her eyes.

Ginny stood up, "Do you think she's pretty?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see his wife leaning in towards Hermione, who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes."

He could just about see the wheels turning in Ginny's head. Shaking his head he turned back to the stove.

"You know it's been awhile since we've had drinks with them…you should come along next time we do."

"Sure." He heard Hermione answered and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**December**

Hermione nursed her drink as she waited for the others to arrive. It shouldn't be long now she told herself trying not to be nervous but it didn't work. The idea of going out for drinks with Minerva's children had seemed like a good one a week ago but now that it was actually happening she wasn't so sure. She didn't know if it would be the same as it had been at the Harris home.

Hell she didn't even know if Collin would be there, and despite having been amiable the other night he certainly had never been nice to her at work and she had no reason to think he would be when his parents weren't around.

"There's our girl?"

She turned to see Ginny approaching with Daphne, Harry and Gregory a few steps behind them. She couldn't help feeling a bit relieved that Collin was nowhere to be seen. "Here I am."

"Hey you, don't you look gorgeous." Daphne said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty darn good yourself."

Ginny draped her arm around Daphne's shoulders. "Well of course she does, I told her she'd be your date tonight."

"Really?" Hermione chuckled nervously.

"She didn't tell you." Daphne turned a bit pink.

Ginny removed herself from her cousin and sat down, prompting the other two women to do the same. "Sure I did. Didn't I Harry?"

"Not that I remember." Harry put down a bottle of firewhiskey with enough glasses for all them. "Sorry."

Gregory tried not to laugh at the look Ginny gave her husband. "Well whether you know or not Hermione, you can't deny my sister is a beauty and anyone sane would love to be her date."

Ginny gave him a big bright smile. Harry shook his head and poured the drinks.

Hermione saw Daphne turned a shade darker and she found herself giving into the ploy if only to save Daphne any more embarrassment. "You couldn't be more right Gregory."

Daphne smiled gratefully at her and she smiled in return.

"Now shall we get this party started ladies and gentlemen?" Everyone nodded and she smiled as the music increased in volume and the entire bar began to vibrate.

"Let's dance." Daphne said after the second round, pulling Hermione out of her stool and onto the dance floor.

Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Gregory told her watching his sister's hands land on Hermione's hips as they moved to the music. "Hermione doesn't seem that into her."

"Well she…"

"Was only being polite." Harry put in agreeing with Gregory.

"Exactly, and I rather not get my sister's hopes up. She is more sensitive than she looks. Alright?"

Ginny reluctantly nodded. She wouldn't push them into each other anymore. Still that didn't mean that sparks still couldn't fly on their own. Well she could hope they did for Hermione's sake.

[]

"Mom please let me do this."

Minerva sighed. "For the last time Daphne it is a ridiculous idea. I'm going to the office, so I'll see Hermione. I don't need you to deliver her invitation, but you can take Salvatore his and tell him we expect him as usual." Minerva shuffled through the box of invitations and found the one she needed and handed it to her daughter.

"Fine, Mom, I'll take it just let me take Hermione's."

"You will be transparent you know."

Daphne turned just a tiny bit pink. "What?" She feigned ignorance. "I was just going to stop by before heading to work and I just thought I'd be nice and drop it off."

Minerva decided to let Daphne dig her own grave, at least when it came to romance, she fished out the envelope with Hermione's name. "I will move my ten o'clock up an hour so I wont be in the Ministry until after ten." She handed Daphne the invitation. "Just make sure, darling, that you finish with this with at least half an hour to go or it'll look conspicuous."

"Thanks mommy." Daphne hugged her mother before heading out of the dinning room with a wide smile on her face.

The smile stayed firmly in place as she made her way through the Ministry lobby a little bit later. Daphne had a plan. Well not so much plan as an idea of how to go about getting what she wanted. Hermione wasn't her first crush after all. She wasn't a complete novice. She knew how to seduce a woman when the woman was interested. That was the rub…she didn't know if Hermione was actually interested in her or if she was just going along with the 'date' at the club.

Still she had to find out because if Hermione was interested then she was definitely up for it.

Daphne knocked on Hermione's slightly opened door before moving into the office. "Hey there gorgeous."

Hermione looked up startled at the intrusion before smiling. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"What can't I drop by to say hello on my way to starting a thirty-six hour shift?" She tried for nonchalant and almost made it.

Hermione smirked. "Last time I checked was on the other side of London."

She tried really hard not to blush because that was just embarrassing. "Ok well if you're going to be like that…me and my extra caramel latte with an extra shot of coffee will see ourselves out."

Hermione laughed and jumped up to close the door before Daphne could reach it. "No please I'd love for the latte _and _you to stay."

"So on top of everything you're going to make fun of me?"

Hermione took the offered latte and took a sip. "Well we're friends now aren't we?"

She nodded as they made their way back to Hermione's desk. "Of course."

"Sorry to tell you then…Daph but teasing is a major part of the deal."

"Did you just call me Daph?" She suppressed the giggles because she didn't want to giggle like a little girl in front of Hermione before finding out whether she ruined her chances or not.

"Yeah well…nicknames come with the territory too." She took another sip and shuffled some papers on her desk. "Not that a don't appreciate the visit Daphne but I'm kind of busy today, so…"

Damn she had waited to long to give the perfectly believable excuse for being there. "Oh right. Don't worry about it. Actually I really came by because mom asked me to drop this off since she wasn't coming into work today or she was going to be late or something like that."

Hermione took the offered cream envelope. It was gracefully decorated with red and green edging. In the middle was her name in gold letters. It could only come from Minerva…only she would have that kind of style. She looked up to see a slightly nervous Daphne and put the envelope on her desk.

_It's just like a band-aid Hermione, always better if you take it off in one go. _"Daphne I appreciate you bringing this over, really I do but…if you did it to see me then I have to tell you that I like you…but as a friend."

Daphne felt a rush of air escape her. She knew it had been a coin toss and if she put her hurt pride aside she knew she wanted Hermione as friend…knew she'd make a good one. For now though she would agree only to save herself anymore embarrassment. "Sure, not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." For now Daphne would fake it, tomorrow it would true.

[]

Hermione ran her hand over the dark blue silk of her dress, after handing her coat to the house-elf who had opened the door. Champagne bottle in the order hand she took the time to take in the house, as she had been much to nervous to do it when she had been there the month before, it was an incredible looking Edwardian manor house. On any day it would be lovely but now with the elegant Christmas decorations it was absolutely stunning.

"Well hello there gorgeous." She turned to see Daphne walking towards her.

"Is that going to be a thing?" She asked by way of hello.

Daphne pulled her in to place friendly kiss on Hermione's cheek. "You were the one that said nicknames came with the territory."

"Gorgeous is not a nickname Daph."

She shrugged, "It is as far as am concern, especially because it's damn accurate."

Hermione simply shook her head and smiled, as Daphne looked her up and down, this was apparently going to be part of their friendship too and really she didn't mind some harmless flirting as long as she wasn't leading Daphne on. So she just let her get her fill, "You clean up good too by the way."

Daphne grinned wickedly, "I do don't I."

Hermione laughed.

"Come on gorgeous you are late almost everyone else is already here. What's that?"

Hermione held up the bottle, "Pink champagne for the hostess."

"Here I'll take it, and you can go say hello to everyone while I open this baby up."

"Ok." She said as they entered the ballroom full of people.

"Wow" she couldn't hold the half whisper in. The room was lined with mirrors and portraits, many of which seemed to have a very familiar set of green eyes. She hadn't walked very far along one of the walls when she felt a light touch on the shoulder. She smiled, "Minerva"

"How did you know it was me?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Really?"

"Well no I say your reflection on one of the mirrors."

Minerva laughed, "Right. Well Daphne asked me to give you this while she finds your Christmas present."

Hermione took the offered glass. "My present? I didn't know we were exchanging presents."

"We're not really but it seems guests always bring something and so we have presents for them."

"But all I brought was champagne, it hardly seems fair."

Minerva took a sip of her champagne glass. "Yes but it's a very good bottle of muggle champagne."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

Daphne stepped up to them and with a surprisingly big package in hand. "Here you go Hermione, happy Christmas."

"Thank you." She said taking the box but not making a move to open it.

"Open it." Daphne said excitedly.

"Right now?"

"Oh don't worry its nothing embarrassing mom picked it not me."

She looked over at Minerva. "It's a book Hermione, one I hope you enjoy."

"See very safe choice, now open it."

She did and inside she found a first edition of Hogwarts a History. "Wow."

"I think she likes it mom." Daphne shared a smile with her mother.

"Yes, so do I."

"I love it. Thank you so much. It's amazing but I thought there were no more first editions left in existence."

"There two actually the one in your hands and the one at Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head and felt a pulse of happiness cruise through her and she couldn't help herself she hugged Minerva, who after a moment hugged her back.

"Ok you two enough sappiness its supposed to be a party. So come on lets dance."

"Umm…sure." She shot Minerva one last smile before letting Daphne drag her to the dance floor.

[]

"Are you hiding or has my daughter finally given you a break?"

Hermione smiled at the sound of Minerva's voice before turning around on the gazebo bench in order to look at her. "Hiding."

"That's what I thought." Minerva sat down next to her looking out into the dark sky.

"Is there a spell on the gazebo?" Hermione asked. She had noticed the warmth the instant she had stepped inside. It wasn't stifling you could still feel the chill of the air but it wasn't freezing.

"Yes otherwise we'd there would be no point in having it out here in winter."

"No I guess not."

"Nor could we sip champagne out here." She offered Hermione a glass.

"Is it me or having you been giving a copious amount of champagne tonight?"

Minerva laughed leaning back against the railing putting more space between them and allowing Hermione's eyes to take her in fully. She looked amazing, Hermione had thought so since the moment she'd seen her, wearing a silk dress with an empire waist that separated the white bodice from the dark green skirt. The dress was lovely, it accentuated Minerva's slim figure, which was usually hidden by her robes, but it was Minerva that made it beautiful with her long black hair tied at the nape of her neck and flowing over one shoulder and the intense green eyes Hermione hadn't been able to ignore the day the met. Looking at the woman before her Hermione couldn't deny that she was beautiful and unusually so.

"Are you insinuating that I'm trying to get you drunk?"

"Well if the shoe fits."

The rich laugh ran out again putting a wide smile on Hermione's face.

"Alright I confess…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"…to trying to make you feel as relax as possible." Minerva grinned. "I know how intimidating the crowed in there could be to someone outside the family. It took Cho quite a bit of time to get used to our eccentricities."

"Oh they're not that bad, besides Daphne has kept me on the dance floor most of the night."

"Yes I noticed. You're feet will be aching tomorrow."

Hermione chuckled, "They're aching now."

She watched the other woman smile and sip happily at her glass, looking into the darkness again. Hermione followed suite.

The silence was a comfortable one, but it didn't last very long. "There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I believe your break is up." Minerva told her quietly enough so that Ginny and Cho didn't hear her.

"God help me." She murmured back.

"Daphne is…"

"Going to have to wait for a bit longer." Minerva interrupted Ginny, deciding to take pity on the younger witch. "Hermione and I are enjoying the night air."

"Oh…"

"Yes, so tell Daphne that we'll come in a bit."

"…Alright, see you inside." Ginny shot Hermione a glance but her friend only shrugged and smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione told Minerva when her friends had disappeared back along the path leading to the house.

"I've only given you a respite Hermione, but you're going have to save yourself."

She groaned, "Are you sure?"

Minerva smiled, "I hope this wouldn't prevent you from joining us for New Year's Eve."

Hermione couldn't help laughing. "As long as you have several bottles of champagne just for me."


	6. Chapter 6

January

Hermione took a bite of her sandwich and watched muggles pass by outside the large window of the small café she had come to favor for her lunch break. The food was good but what she loved was to sit and watch the people outside, and the Mystery employees mixed with muggles inside the café. It always amazed her how much muggles were willing to ignore, even with their long robes no one seem to pay them any mind.

"May I join you?"

The voice was to the point just like the man it belonged to. "Collin," she said surprised then remembering her manners, "of course, please sit."

He did and they ate in silence for a few minutes while Hermione burned to ask what he wanted, because surely he must want something. This was Collin Harris, after all, and despite spending the holidays with his family they still didn't get along. Plus it wasn't even as if the café was full and he was force to share a table with her, so he had to want something. She waited taking a few sips of her soda, letting a good five minutes pass before she couldn't hold in the question and threw it across the table.

Collin had grin in a charming way raising his eyes to look at Hermione. Since the day she'd found out he was Minerva's son she couldn't stop herself from comparing their appearance and now she could see how unnervingly like Minerva Collin looked.

"I'm sure it comes as a surprise Hermione but we want to get to know you better."

"We?"

"Daphne, Gregory, and myself."

Hermione couldn't help smiling, "I think I've gotten to know your sister pretty well over the last month."

"Well you two certainly spent most of the Christmas party joint at the hip."

"She is a very good dancer."

"Yes, mom made sure all of us could dance well."

Hermione's interest was piqued at that, a new morsel of information on Minerva no matter how small always did that. "Did she teach you herself?"

"Yes." He responded dryly.

She was left feeling neither here nor there with his answer. "So you want to befriend me?" She went back to the subject at hand.

Again he answered with a simply affirmative.

"I don't want to sound rude but why? What I mean to say is…well we've worked together for months now and you haven't shown any signs of wanting to get better acquainted."

He nodded, "Very true, but its evident by your presence at Christmas and New Years that both mother and Lily want to make you part of the family, so I would like to get to know you better."

"Because I'm being adopted by the family or because you don't like me?"

The charming man seemed to falter a bit, making her wonder if anyone had ever question him.

"Both, I confess."

The honest answer surprised her. "I don't really think is fair for you to gang on me. You know just you three and me, not fair at all." Even though she had gotten close to Daphne she didn't think the mediwitch would take her side against her brothers. Not that she was planning on getting into any sort of argument if she agreed to go out somewhere with them, but still.

"Nor do I," he chuckled. "Harry told me you all meet once a months for drinks. We'd like to come along this time around."

"Oh, right." She didn't really know if it would be alright or not, but she could hardly say no, and besides having everyone else there would certainly help her anxiety levels. It wouldn't be too bad, if they were all there.

"Good."

She thought about it for most of the rest of the day. Not quiet understanding what Collin's real motives where. He had barely said hello to her at the holiday parties and now he wanted to come along for drinks with them. The fact that he admitted to not liking her didn't help to calm her thoughts either.

That night she fire-called Harry and Ginny. "You let Collin invite himself to drinks?"

"Hello, Hermione."

"Harry why would you do that?"

"Not my idea, really."

She heard a distant '_lovely Harry'_, "Let me talk to the mastermind then."

"Evening Hermione."

"Are you crazy? Why would you invite him to drinks?"

Ginny sighed, "You've gone out with Daphne and Gregory before, this time will be the same only Collin will come along too."

"Collin doesn't like me remember? Why would he suddenly want to get to know me better?"

"We remember but that was before. Now he knows how much Minerva likes you on a personal level now."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry answered her, "He's her son but more importantly you both work for her, the last thing he needs is to act like a brat."

"Again, I don't see…"

"She likes you that much has to be obvious to you by now, it certainly is too me. I mean you two spent over an hour together during the Christmas party. Beside that you are more than capable at your job. Collin is an intelligent man so he is cutting his losses, making nice with you is his way to show everyone at the office and at home that he is really a good sport."

"So this is a career move?"

Harry nodded, "Yes and I think you should look at it in the same way. Accepting this olive branch can go a long way to making things at work more comfortable for you."

"Harry I don't want to." She didn't, that was the simply truth.

"It'll be fine Hermione, I promise."

[]

As it turned Harry and Ginny had both been right, their night out with Minerva's kids had turned out to not only tolerable but actually enjoyable. Now Hermione really understood why Ginny thought Collin a charmer, because he had really put on the charm during their outing.

Collin was very charming when he wanted to be to such a point that he could probably charm the pants off anyone, as the saying went. He had been polite when she had been over for dinner and during the parties but on Friday night he had smiled and chatted and been the perfect gentleman. It had been a really good night. Hell it had almost been as enjoyable as the few time she had spent with Minerva…almost, because really Minerva was like no else Hermione had ever met. Certainly not like any authority figure. She was warm, caring, and easy to smile.

Collin, Gregory, and Daphne…were pretty damn special too. Gregory and Daphne had been extremely fun to go out with but put them three of them together and it was like setting off a small set of fireworks. They fed off each other joking and laughing and making the rest of the group laugh as well. Collin made Gregory's much more sparkling than usual and he made Daphne absolutely exuberant.

"Hermione!" Miss exuberance called from her office door. She leaned against the doorframe, her hair as dark as her mother but cut into an edgy short hair style, and her eyes in the trademark Harris deep brilliant blue, both of which were enhanced by the white healer robes.

"Oh my god, you cut your hair!"

Daphne walked closer and flicked her short hair dramatically. "I told you I would, new year…new look that's my motto. What do you think?"

"It looks very different but good. So what's up? Here to see your mom?"

Daphne shook her head in the negative and sat down. "Not really, I'm here to see you."

"Ah, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Hermione teased the younger witch.

Daphne laughed good-naturedly, "Well you should. Actually, I was thinking that maybe I could invite you to lunch."

"Isn't a bit early for lunch?" It was only half past ten, and she had only been in the office for two hours.

"Well not if you just pulled off a graveyard shift."

She smiled, "They still have you on night duty?" She remembered Daphne mentioning St. Mungo's internship administrator being upset at her and putting her on night shifts as punishment the night on Friday.

"Unfortunately. So what do you say to lunch?"

"I really can't Daphne, we're swamped with work."

"Oh," She looked disappointed for a second before she smiled again, "How about just a coffee then?"

Hermione smiled back, she could spare fifteen minutes besides fifteen minutes with Daphne were almost an iron glad guarantee of making a long day seem a hell of a lot shorter. Of course it would have taken half that time with Minerva but she had been shut up in her office with Lily the entire morning. "Coffee sounds good. There is this little café across the road."

"Let's go."

"I just have to tell someone."

Daphne grabbed her hand, "Don't worry about it, I've already told Collin I was kidnapping you."

She laughed, "Ok then."

A cross the bullpen Minerva watched them go through her office window.

"…and the committee of legal assessment wants to meet with you as soon as possible." When Minerva didn't comment, Lily looked up from her notes and noticed that Minerva was looking past her to the window. "Did you hear a single word I said?"

Minerva blinked and focused on her, "No, I didn't."

"What were you looking at?" She turned to watch as two women exited the department. "Who was that with Hermione?"

"Daphne."

Lily smirked, "Good for them. Though I didn't know Daphne was…"

"Of course you didn't, no one under thirty is supposed to know. I'm not even supposed to know. Daphne isn't quiet ready to make it official to the Gulliver." Minerva narrowed her eyes slightly, "Wait a minute, good for _them_?"

"Didn't you know? Hermione is gay."

"I wasn't sure." She paused for a moment thinking, "Though we might be reading too much, they're probably just friends. I mean they've only just met."

"You don't like Hermione for Daphne?"

Minerva frown, "More like I don't like Daphne for Hermione."

"Hermione is brilliant, grounded, she has a good heart, and she's beautiful. The same could be said about Daphne."

She was all that, Minerva knew, but Lily had left one important fact out. "She is also mature, and Daphne is not. She is my daughter and I love her to death but you and I both know she's a bit of fly by night."

"You're really fond of Hermione aren't you?"

Minerva merely nodded.

Lilly loved both of them and she couldn't really see what harm could come if romance bloomed between them, though she had to agree with Minerva that Daphne wasn't the perfect partner for Hermione. Still a bit of fun wasn't to be frowned upon. "They probably are just friends, though romances can ignited rapidly or have you forgotten?"

Minerva laughed, "Not at all. Ginny and Harry, and Reamus and Tonks."

"James and I. What about you and Gulliver?"

Her laugh faded and was replaced by an almost sad smile, "We were more of a slow burn."

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She'd really put her foot in it. She made a conscious effort to avoid bringing up Minerva's marriage. But then she couldn't be on the look out all the time and now she had done it, she looked up with a guilty expression.

Minerva shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Now, what does the legal assessment committee want now?"

* * *

_AN: I just dropping in a line to thank everyone whose been reading this, and of course a special thanks to anyone that reviewed. I hope you all are still enjoying this. - xio_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey everyone, I just wanted to drop a few words of thanks to all of those still following this story and especially to great readers that take the time to review. Apart from that this is to warn you all that I'm not entirely pleased with this but its written and I can't find a way to make it any better without screwing up the rest of the bits I have written. Enjoy-xio_

**February**

Hermione could never understand how the magical and muggle world could be so alike at times. This seemed especially true when it came to holidays. There seemed to be an extreme exchange of holidays between the two usually separate worlds, take Halloween and Christmas for example. Who would have known more than eighty-five percent of witches and wizards were Christians? Not Hermione that's for sure, but given the statistic she could easily understand Christmas being an official holiday.

What she couldn't understand was how something as commercialized as Valentine's Day had made the jump from the muggle world to the wizarding world, and yes Valentine's Days was muggle.

She pushed away another of the winged hearts decorating the halls of the Ministry. Hermione didn't know why someone would chose to put flying hearts around the place as it only serve to make the busy corridors overcrowded, bumping into the messages, and not to mention the annoyingly romantic music that each heart carried.

"You're not a fan are you?"

She looked up from the reports in her hand, and gave Minerva a sheepish grin. "Guilty as charged Boss."

Minerva's eyebrows rose at the nickname. "Boss?"

"Well you are the Boss last time I checked."

"Oh, Hermione I'm sure you could find a better nickname for me than Boss. Not that people usually give me nicknames." She said falling in step with Hermione as they entered the bullpen.

"Yeah, but I'm specially."

"You certainly are," Minerva responded with a smile, "but please come up with something a little more interesting than Boss."

"Well…I don't know you well enough yet to come up with a better one."

"You've known me for months now, you're practically one of the family now."

Hermione shrugged at that, not because what Minerva was saying was false but because it wasn't the whole truth either. She had certainly been adopted by Minerva's large extended family, but she'd hardly spent any really quality time with the woman herself. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I really know you. In fact I think I've hardly scratched the surface."

"Well if you're that adamant about it, we'll have to arrange something."

"What?" Hermione was surprised by Minerva's words. "Like what?"

"Like spending a little quality time together, Hermione. What do you like to do?"

Hermione smiled as an idea popped into her head, "Would the movies be too muggle for you?"

Minerva laughed, "Not at all, how about Thursday night."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Don't you have plans with Professor Harris? I mean it is Valentine's Day."

Minerva smiled at the younger witch's surprise. "Yes it is, but I'm sure you remember that professors usually stay at Hogwarts with the students no mater the holiday."

"Oh right." Hermione said feeling a little foolish for forgetting. "That must really suck for you though."

Her boss' smile grew wider as Hermione blushed at her use of 'youthful' language. "I'm used to it by now, Hermione, and besides its not like I'm going to be home alone we're going to the movies…or did you have plans…oh goodness you probably did didn't you?"

"…with Daphne?" She added tentatively.

Hermione laughed. "No actually I didn't have plans until now. Daphne?"

"Oh…umm," Minerva had put her foot in it she might as well go all the way. "I know she fancy's you."

"You thought we were dating?" It was a rhetorical question and so Minerva remained silent. "I really would love to officially be part of the family Minerva but Daphne isn't really my type." She gave the older woman a smile and got one in return. "So were on for Thursday, right?"

"Yes, of course. Do we meet at the theater?" Minerva checked her watch. She had employee evaluations that needed to get done.

"How about you come over to my flat and we can go together?"

"Great."

"Actually if you're not doing anything else how about we make it dinner and a movie?" Hermione asked feeling a little brave. It was Valentine's Day after all and they might as well enjoy it.

"Sounds good." Minerva nodded and smiled, and then was gone.

[]

Hermione put down her wine and looked across the table at her dinner companion. "Wait a minute are you telling me you didn't see him at all today?"

Minerva nodded, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Well…I did see him but it wasn't to celebrate the date or any such thing."

"But you were at work at the usual time, so when did you see him?"

Minerva move closer to the table as the waiter put their desserts in front of them. "Thank you." She said to the young man, before turning back to Hermione. "For breakfast."

"Mmmm…the cheese cake is really good." Hermione offered some to Minerva. "Here taste it."

"No thank you, I don't like cheese cake." Hermione's scandalized expression made Minerva smile as she tasted her pudding.

"Have you ever eaten it?" Minerva nodded. "And you just don't like it?" Minerva nodded again. "That is just weird."

"Is it?"

"Well no but its really good...so you met for breakfast?" Hermione asked returning to their conversation.

"Yes, but it wasn't anything romantic Hermione. He simply floo-ed in and we sat down for breakfast as we usually do."

Hermione looked at her intently. "That's it."

Minerva couldn't really understand the tone Hermione was using. It was gentle yet puzzled. "Should there have been something more?"

"Well yes," Hermione's answer was automatic, "I mean come on its Valentine's Day there should have been…oh I don't know…flowers, chocolates, cards, and gifts. You know the usual."

"I thought you weren't a fan of the holiday."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just not a fan of turning the ministry into a circus. But I would never let the day go by without some sort of celebration."

"We'll usual hasn't been something Gulliver and I do, at least it hasn't been for a while. We're both very busy and our schedules are very sat, especially his, so it's just easier to ignore the holiday altogether."

"You look disappointed." Minerva added when she noticed Hermione's expression.

Hermione smiled softly, "It's…I don't know…it's not what I expected…I think I'd be disappointed if we just ignored a holiday meant to celebrate love and friendship. It just doesn't seem right."

"Well we didn't ignore it, here we are…celebrating." Minerva's tone was light underlined by humor.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes, I do. Hermione, I think you're forgetting that I've been married for close to three decades, and after so long romance isn't a the top of a couple's list."

"I suppose your right."

"No you don't." Minerva smiled at the younger witch. "You think I'm wrong. You Hermione Ganger are a romantic."

"No, I'm not…" At Minerva's raised eyebrow, Hermione change her tune, "…alright I am but I'm not soppy or anything. I wish today wasn't an official holiday, and I really do hate the stupid flying hearts, but I also don't think it should be dismissed…I mean what does that say about a relationship when you're past celebrating love?"

Minerva sat a little straighter in her seat and stared at Hermione, unable to come up with an answer. Hermione must have taken her reaction to indicated anger because she was quick to apologize.

"God I'm sorry, Minerva, I didn't mean to say…I mean what do I know right?"

"Right." Minerva said taking a gulp of wine, and letting her eyes drift around the restaurant and away from Hermione.

[]

Hermione flopped down on the small couch in Lily's office. "She's mad at me."

Lily looked up at her and then back at the papers before her. "Who is?"

"Minerva."

That peaked Lily's interest, so she made a last note quickly and gave Hermione her undivided attention. "Well if she is it's not work related or she would have told me."

"No," Hermione agreed, "it's not work related."

"Then what is it?"

Hermione fidgeted, unsure of whether she should tell Lily what she done to anger Minerva or not. She needed to talk to someone about it because Minerva seemed a little distant and Hermione didn't like how that made her feel. Besides, she knew she had overstepped the boundaries of the still infant friendship and was completely at fault, so she needed some help and who better than Lily. "I said something I shouldn't have…hell something I had no right to say."

Lily began to feel concern at Hermione's words and tone. Whatever it was it sounded serious. "Hermione what did you say to her?"

"I insinuated her marriage was dead." Hermione whisper.

"Oh my god." Lily said even as she tried to convince herself that she'd heard wrong. "Hermione…"

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and whimpered. "I know…me and my big mouth, right. God, what am I going to do?"

"Wait, what exactly did you say?"

"We were talking about Valentine's day and she told me that to them it just another normal day so I said that I couldn't imagine ignoring the holiday, and then I said…_I mean what does that say about a relationship when you're past celebrating love_."

Lily sat there staring at her. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know…I couldn't have screwed up more if I'd have tried."

"Hermione…why would you say such a thing?" Lily couldn't begin to comprehend how Hermione had managed to hit the nail on the head after knowing Minerva for such a short time, but hit it she had. The lack of spark in Minerva's marriage was something Minerva didn't mention often but from the few times they had talked about it, Lily knew it pained her greatly.

"I have no earthly idea. It just sort of came out, and…Minerva looked…I don't know."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, but it was a deep sadness and obviously she must have been insulted by my presumptuousness."

Well at least Hermione wasn't aware of the truth she had uncovered. "Did you apologize?"

"Yes, but I know it didn't make much difference because she was really quiet the rest of the night."

"Maybe you should try to apologize again?"

"I did, the day after but she's been different."

Lily nodded, of course she would be different, but there was no way for Hermione to know that. "And did she accept?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe the best thing to do is leave it. Just give her a little space and the next time you talk to her don't mention it. I know she would like that better than you apologizing at every turn."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Hermione."

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

**March**

Ron sat across the lunchroom table waiting for his best friends' reaction to the news. He couldn't help the smile that split his face from ear to ear, nor how bright his eyes were, never mind keeping his ears from turning a shade darker than his red hair. He cradled his butterbeer, looking at them as it seemed to slowly sink in.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy for you." Hermione said jumping out of her seat and around the table to hug him.

"That's fantastic news mate." Harry stretched across the table to pat his shoulder. "Really good news."

Hermione finally let go of him and sat back down. "When did you ask her?"

His smile grew impossibly wider. "Last night."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on Ron, details."

He shrugged, "I'm sure you'll hear them from Cho."

Harry laughed at her pout, "Don't be a spoil sport Hermione, I'm sure Ginny will organize an outing for the three of you soon."

"No she can't."

"Why not?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Mom's is throwing us an engagement dinner or whatever. She's doing it this weekend so you guys should be getting an invitation in the post sometime before Friday."

"Wait how does your mom know already?"

"Oh, well…" He reddened again, "…Cho wanted to tell mom and dad straight away so we dropped by for breakfast."

Harry smiled. Ginny had done the same thing when he proposed. "How'd they take it?"

"Oh you know mom, she was…"

"Over the moon." Hermione finished for him. "Probably thinking of more grandkids."

Ron laughed, "You'd think she'd have enough with three little monster running around."

"The girls are not monsters." Hermione interjected.

"You don't see them as often as Harry and I."

Harry shook his head, "Come off it mate you know you love them."

When Ron gave in Hermione laughed.

[]

Despite Ron's statement to the contrary Ginny had managed to get the girls together for an outing the following day. It made Hermione smile, how like her mother Ginny was.

"…and then he got down on one knee and there was the ring…I didn't know what to do at first…I mean I'd been waiting for him to ask for years and when he finally did I froze." Cho laughed as she paused, "I think I scared him a bit with that. For a second there he must have thought I'd say no."

The three women around the table laughed along with her.

"How romantic." Luna all but sighed.

Ginny smiled at her, "Are you and Neville getting close?"

"Well…yes but I can never tell what Neville will do on any given day."

Hermione chuckled, "He isn't that unpredictable."

"Oh he is."

"Have you thought of proposing instead?" Luna only shook her head at Cho's comment. "Well you should. I always thought that if I turned twenty-five and Ron didn't propose I would do it myself."

There was laughter all around again. "That certainly gave him enough time, you would have gone another two years."

Cho nodded. "I knew he would want to be traditional in that way and so I was willing to give him a lot of time."

"What about you Hermione?"

Luna's questions drove brown eyes down for a second. They were only two ways to handle this…one she could laugh it off and two she could reveal how uncomfortable the subject of settling down always made her. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to see the longing in her eyes… months ago she had tried to hide from it but she did long for a fulfilling relationship. Hermione wanted the romantic courtship, the ring and wedding, the picket fence and the kids…she always had but it seemed to be getting farther and farther from her instead of closer. She decided to be nonchalant, "Well I can hardly think about marriage before finding myself a girlfriend can I?"

Cho and Luna chuckled but Ginny's intense sapphire eyes stared at her. Perhaps she hadn't been sufficiently cheerful when she said it…some sadness must have been visible because Ginny seemed just a tat too interested. She would need to talk to someone about it soon, or it would start to seep out every time she was with them and she really didn't want that. Maybe she could talk to Minerva about it…once they got back to normal that was.

[]

How Ms. Weasley managed to pull off arranging a dinner party in four days Hermione couldn't even begin to guess. She knew the kind of time you had to put into organizing things like this and the amount of headaches you got from doing it, but apparently Molly Weasley was a superhero because the place looked amazing. However the Weasley matron got it done Hermione was thankful, she had thought about a way to reach out to Minerva and overcome the Valentine's Day fiasco and she'd come to the conclusion the Lily really was right and she should simply approach Minerva and make conversation. She had made a mental list of subjects, not that it was important, what mattered was that they started talking again.

As she looked around trying to spot her boss, the Weasley family's three little monsters walked up to her. "Mione. Mione. There's cake." Victorie was almost bouncy in her pretty white shoes, a sight she couldn't help but smile at.

"I saw it sweetie. We all get to eat cake later."

"No, ganma said we have some." Dominique pouted up at her, all of three years old.

Next to her baby Molly stuck out her arms. She leaned picked her up. "I'm sure grandma meant to say you could have some _later_." She couldn't decided which of the three was the cutest because every time she saw them they got even cuter. She gently bounced baby Molly on her hip, her mind completely clear of thoughts of her boss for the first time in weeks.

"They're not bothering are they 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, kneeling down next to her daughters.

"These three little angles? Not one bit."

"Maman, grandma said we could have cake."

Fleur shook her head, "I'm sorry bébé but the cake is for later." She stood. "I could take baby Molly back to Audrey."

"Oh right," Hermione said handing baby Molly over with a bit of regret, she'd hardly had time to hold her. She smiled as Victorie turned back to wave at her as they walked away.

"You look good with a baby in your arms."

Hermione looked over her shoulders and smiled widely at Minerva. The older woman's tone had been light and a small smile tugged at her lips, all which made Hermione extremely happy. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Looking good with a cute baby in your arms isn't exactly hard." She teased trying to keep the conversation going, not wanting Minerva to move away just yet. She'd missed her.

Minerva smiled, "I suppose not."

"Looking good all by yourself, on the other hand, is something to be proud of and you are looking good boss." This time the teasing was more personal, testing just how far Minerva was willing to go. Trying to see if she'd been fully forgiven, desperate to know if their friendship was intact.

"Hermione what have I told you about that nickname?" She groaned.

"Can't remember." She felt jubilant. It seem everything had been forgiven and they were back to normal.

"I suppose I'm going to have to suffer through it."

"It's a friendly endearment Minerva, its not meant to be difficult for you. Anyway I'm special remember?"

"I thought you didn't remember our conversation."

"Oh…I don't." The exaggerated denial made Minerva laughed which caused a similar effect on Hermione.

"Sure you don't."

Minerva voice was light and as she said the words she winked at her. It was then that Hermione saw it, as if it was under a spotlight, the possibility of warm friendly feelings she had for Minerva turning into something different, something too dangerous to entertain.

She was completely frozen by the revelation, her mind turning to mush under the significance of it. Hermione stayed like that for a moment her heartbeat loud to her own ears.

"How about I go get us some drinks so we can talk?"

Minerva still had that brilliant smile on her lips and Hermione still couldn't formulate words, so she nodded. She watched the other woman move away through the small crowd of guest talking around the Burrow's patio, all the while trying to remember how to breathe. As her pulse came back down and her mind began to move again Hermione realized that instead of focusing back on the here and now her thoughts were running straight into the very place where she knew they shouldn't go. Her mind filled with possibilities and images of Minerva in her arms.

[]

"So I was thinking we could have a girls night out on Friday…you know go out for drinks after work."

Hermione smiled at Lily across the conference table, they were going over some of the preliminary reports of the overhaul Hermione's committee was performing on the underage law cannon over a light lunch. "Girls' night out?"

"Yeah you know Minerva, you, and me…we could even invite Michelle and Kathy but I don't know if they'll be comfortable going out with the Boss."

Going out for drinks with Minerva…it wasn't exactly at the top of her list at the moment. During Ron and Cho's engagement party she'd tried to keep herself focus and show nothing of the turmoil that she had been feeling and thankfully she had succeeded, but that didn't mean she wanted to be in a relaxed situation with Minerva. She was too afraid that if she relaxed too much she'd find herself in trouble and give herself away, still she couldn't say any of that to Lily. "No they probably wouldn't."

"That's what I thought so it's just the three of us."

"Actually I can't go, I have plans."

"Seeing someone."

Hermione smiled, "No but its been a while since I've been out and I'd planed on hitting a few clubs."

"Ah…you're going hunting."

Hermione laughed but said nothing, but hunting was a good way to put it. She had thought about it intermediately and had come to the conclusion that she needed to find something to keep her mind off of all wonderful-frightening-lovely possibilities she could not stop thinking about.

Lily changed the subject. "So how have you and Collin been getting on?"

"Good. It's been smooth sailing for the past few months."

"Wonderful! Minerva and I weren't sure you two would be able to get along."

Hermione shrugged, "We're adults, besides he isn't half as bad as he wants people to believe."

"I'm glad, Hermione, because there is nothing worst than trying to head a project with no support from your own team."

"Don't worry, we're on friendly terms." She said with a satisfied smile. Maybe her relationship with Minerva had gotten complicated but at least the relationship with her children was going great.


	9. Chapter 9

**April**

Hermione looked around the crowded club. It was the newest witches only club in downtown London. She didn't really like going to clubs like these preferring to go out with her friends to regular clubs.

She'd always been able to find someone when she wanted to. She dressed up, pushed her hair back, and brought up the charm. It never failed, but she couldn't take the risk of this being the first time.

She needed a distraction. Someone to focus on in order to keep her feeling for Minerva from morphing from tender friendship to something that could ruin both their working and personal relationship.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey. She looked around the place as she drank it, taking in the women on the dance floor.

"Well if it isn't Hermione Granger. I thought you were still in France."

Hermione turned around surprised. She smiled when she recognized her. "Hello Sally."

"How've you been?" Sally asked as she leaned in to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Well, you?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. Working a lot you know."

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes. So what was it in the end the fine art of Arithmancy or the Prophet?"

"You say as if it's the worst sort of job. Journalism is challenging you know."

Hermione put her hands up in mock surrender. "I give. I know how much you love it."

Sally sat on the bar stool next to Hermione. "Is that firewhiskey?" At Hermione's nod, Sally ordered another round. "Plus I'm very good at it."

"You were very good at Arithmancy. The best." She had been. Sally-Anne Perks was about the only student that could match her in the subject. When they got past their academic competitiveness, they struck up a nice friendship…well a bit more than friendship. But they have been so young it was completely innocent.

"You were better."

The barkeep placed the shots in front of them. "Old friends." Sally said and Hermione echoed it before downing their drinks.

"I was never more than two points ahead of you."

Sally laughed, "Still ahead though."

They continued to talk over many more drinks and Hermione had to confess that it felt good. Being in there, drinking with a girl she had once had a crush on, it was fun and she could almost feel the same old bubbly feeling that had always been elicited by Sally's presence.

As their shot glasses where refilled yet again, she noticed that it was almost three in the morning. "I should go, work and all that."

"Oh come on."

"Really wish I could stay, Sally but I can't."

Sally pouted. "Alright. Let's go."

Hermione looked up from the bill surprised.

"Is your flat close by?"

Hermione nodded, "Whitechapel. You?"

"Glasgow."

"What were you doing here?"

Sally laughed, "Checking the place out and picking you up, obviously."

"Obviously." Hermione agreed smiling, as they headed out onto the semi-dark street towards her bed. She had what she'd come looking for…a genuine distraction.

[]

"Babe, you still in there?"

Hermione turned off the shower as she heard Sally's voice. "Yeah, what is it?"

"An owl just came for you."

"Could you get it please? I'm not done yet."

"Actually no, the owl wouldn't let me take the letter."

Hermione quickly wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door, "Oh hell."

"I made coffee if you want some." Sally followed Hermione to the screeching owl and watched her take the letter with the obvious surprise. "Who is it from?"

"My boss."

"Why is your boss sending you letters on a Saturday?"

Hermione shrugged, "Don't really know."

Sally moved closer to Hermione and kissed a damp shoulder. "Seeing as it _is_ Saturday and you're still naked I was thinking we could skip breakfast and have a little fun."

Hermione smirked at her. "Is that right?" Sally nodded. "What last night wasn't enough for you?"

"I could never get enough of you, Hermione. I'm hooked." Sally said leaning in to kiss Hermione lips.

"And that's something I really like about you Sal…but it's Saturday and I'm having brunch with my parents."

Sally pouted, "And I'm not invited am I?"

Shaking her head Hermione kissed the pouting lips. "Sorry, Sal, but we've only just started and I don't usually take girls home anyway."

"Alright. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know."

"Good, there is a movie I want to see playing at the theater down the street."

"Conveniently close to the apartment."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Fine it's a date, now I have to go finish showering." Hermione said placing Minerva's letter on the dinning table and walking down the hall towards the bathroom. "Sal, aren't you joining me?"

Sally laughed and headed after Hermione.

[]

When she arrived home from her parents' Hermione saw the still unopened letter on the table. She hadn't thought about it since it have arrived that morning, neither had she worried knowing if it was an emergency Minerva would have sent a howler. Besides it didn't seem to be official.

She opened it and read. It wasn't very long just a few words.

'_Morning Hermione, Sorry you couldn't make it for girl night out. I hope you're alright, Lily didn't tell me if something was wrong or not. My schedule is free for the weekend so…how does lunch and some shopping sound? Tomorrow? Diagon Ally? Say around midday?'_

Hermione felt terrible about not reading the letter when it had arrived. Minerva obviously expected her to respond. She hastily wrote a reply and took it to the building's owl.

She hoped Minerva didn't take her tardiness for lack of interest. She was more interested than she should be. Especially since now she seemed to have a…girlfriend?

[]

Minerva took a seat opposite Hermione. "I had fun the other day."

Hermione looked up from the file she was reading. "Me too." She smiled, "Though I could have done without some of the things I bought."

Minerva chuckled. "As could I, but nothing for it now. Just throw out some of your old clothes, that'll make room in your closet for the new things."

"Is that what you do?" Hermione asked amused.

The older witched nodded, "When I have too." She picked up a small paper bag from the floor and place it on the desk. "Lunch?"

"Is this going to become a habit?"

Hermione watched green eyes dance with mirth, "I think it should don't you?"

"I thought you had lunch with Lily if you were in the office."

Minerva handed her a caesar salad and a bottle of water and opened her own. "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't make a lunch date with you too does it?"

"Are you saying your planning on eating lunch twice today?" Hermione teased.

Her boss laughed, "You know it doesn't. Lily wouldn't mind my eating with you once a week. We are friends aren't we?" She saw Hermione nod so she continued. "Friends spend time together, so that's what we'll do."

"Fine by me, I love your company." There words left her before she could think about them.

Minerva smiled brightly. "Feeling's mutual."

Hermione returned the other witch's smile. She'd guessed she could still spend time with Minerva and not have everything be about her growing attraction to the older woman. It was the best kind of news as far as Hermione was concern.


	10. Chapter 10

**May**

Collin pushed aside the notes he'd been discussing with Hermione. "I've go an invitation for you."

Hermione looked up startled that he was still there. "Invitation?"

"Dinner tonight at the house to celebrate Daphne's birthday. Mom would have told you herself but she's…"

"Off in the monthly departmental meeting," Hermione finished for him.

He nodded, "It's nothing big really. Only the immediate family."

"If it's only the family, then I'm not sure I should go." Hermione didn't want to intrude on a real family celebration.

Collin grinned at the slightly hesitant tilt of her voice. "I'd feel the same in your shoes, but mom and Daphne were adamant about it. That means of course that you have no choice but to come."

Hermione shook her head at his almost playful tone. "Ok then, what time should I go over?"

"Oh, Hermione, I'm to bring you over straight from work. We'll leave right after five."

"Alright." She watched him close the door and go back to his desk, all the while cursing under her breath.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, of course she did. Who wouldn't want to spend an evening in the delightful company of the Harris? She certainly couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Minerva outside of work. It was work that troubled her. They were really behind schedule and she had hoped to go home and get everything organized. She needed to go over what had been done so far and strategize about the best way to get back on track. Still she couldn't let Daphne and Minerva down. She would just have to work the whole of the weekend. Straightening her files a bit she grabbed her wand and left the office.

"Where are you off to?" Katherine asked from joined desks her team worked from.

"I need to go out for an hour or so. Won't take long promise."

"I thought we were going over the case I showed you yesterday."

"We will, I just got to go buy something."

Collin looked up at that, "You don't have to bring a present. She'll be pleased enough by your presence, they both will be."

Hermione could feel two more set of eyes join Katherine in staring at her. She wasn't entirely sure if they should be broadcasting just how close she was to the Harris. Despite being fairly comfortable with everyone now she knew the team would probably think she had ingratiated herself with Minerva to be that close, and they would loose some if not all respect for her.

"Look it's almost lunch time, why don't we all take an hour now, so we can go over everyone's notes for the week in the afternoon." She saw nods and even a smile. "Good. See you all at one, one fifteen latest." She admonished Katherine whom seemed incapable of being on time as Ron and Harry had been in their school days.

Hermione and Collin, however, arrived promptly after five at the Harris home but there seemed to be no one there but them. "Here you go." Collin offered Hermione a glass of wine while they waited.

"Thanks."

No more than a minute later Daphne's loud voice filled the dinning room. "Hermione!"

"Hey there birthday girl."

Daphne leaned in for a kiss and hug before moving a bit away to look at Hermione's usual work robes. "I see Collin brought you straight from work."

"You know I always follow your order little sis."

Hermione smiled as Daphne stuck out her tongue at him like a five year old.

"And here I thought it was my orders you followed."

They all turned to see Minerva walking towards them a big grin on her face. Collin turned a little pink, which was so delightful to watch that Hermione actually laughed.

Minerva turned towards her, "I see our message got through."

"Well of course," Collin recovered, "but she brought a present."

Daphne's eyes lit up, "You didn't have to do that." She reached out eagerly enough despite her words, causing her mother to shake her head and eliciting a laugh from Collin. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I hope you haven't started without us." Gulliver booming voice instantly caught everyone's attention as he and Gregory entered.

"We were just about to sit down." Minerva said.

"Daddy we wouldn't." Daphne negated her mother's words as she was enveloped into a big bear hug.

"Happy birthday darling."

"Thanks daddy."

He let go of her and turned back to the others. "Let's sit shall we I'm famished." Gulliver moved to his wife and kissed her mouth lightly before pulling the seat out for her.

Hermione squirm in her seat, feeling uncomfortable at the display of affection between them. She took a drink of water to calm herself. She had no right getting upset, after all Minerva was married and that was a fact. One she had known months before she became attracted to the remarkable woman.

So she would simply have to swallow down strange feeling of jealousy.

Minerva had been taken long before she was born. It was an undeniable thing. Besides she liked Professor Harris, always had, and she liked their children enough to know that she would just have to get over her attraction to her boss or risk loosing their friendship.

But knowing it was one thing actually doing it was something else entirely.

[]

She closed her eyes as Sally's mouth descended once more on her center, sucking and licking eagerly. Hermione's body pulsed as she was driven closer and closer to the edge of release.

God, she needed it. Hermione desperately needed to get her head out of the clouds and back to reality. Her reality was currently working her into a frenzy of excited nerves all but ready to explode behind her eyelids.

Hermione drove her fingers into blonde curls holding Sally right were she needed her. "Oh, god…Sal…I…" She didn't finish whatever illogical sentence she was about to utter because Sal chose that moment to clamp her lips around her clit and didn't let go.

"Oh, fuck!" Her eyes snapped open as an image of Minerva's bewitching green eyes flashed in her mind. Hermione had to bite her lip as her throat constricted around her boss' name and her body spammed in pleasure.

Sally gave her a playful smile when she worked her way up her body moments later. "That good ha?"

She blinked, taking a deep breath to get herself together, and gave Sally the brightest smile she could considering her current predicament. "I wouldn't want to make your ego any bigger."

It wasn't really a lie, Sally was good in bed, but it hadn't been her handing work that had sent her over the edge. Of course, Hermione couldn't really tell her that.

Sally seemed to buy the smile and snuggled up next to her, exceedingly happy when their eyes met. It wasn't until that moment that Hermione realized the gravity of what had just happened. She had just had sex with Sally while thinking of Minerva.

The notion didn't sit well with her. Their relationship might be just a distraction but Sally was her friend and Hermione didn't want to disrespect her.

She hugged Sally closer telling herself that what Sally didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Still she knew that was just denial, hell if she was honest with herself it was plain bullshit. She was using Sally. Even if Sally didn't know and even if she never found out, she was using her…thinking about Minerva while in bed with Sally was just adding insult to injury.


	11. Chapter 11

**June**

"I was thinking that instead of going for drinks this month we could do something else. You know something more relaxed."

"What do you have in mind?"

Hermione and Ginny had escaped across the road for lunch, as they did from time to time in order to avoid growing bored with the cafeteria fare.

"Well nothing too complicated." Ginny began. "It's almost summer and the weather is just about prefect for a picnic."

Now that sounded interesting, they hadn't done anything so outdoorsy for ages. Not since the summer after she'd graduated. The idea sounded good to Hermione's ears. "Where?"

"At home, all the flowers are blooming and the garden is full of color."

"That'd be nice."

Ginny smiled. "You think the others will like it."

"Of course they will Ginny." Hermione said with a small grin. Ginny Potter Weasley was turning out to be just as big of a mother hen as Molly Weasley.

"Good so you'll help me?"

"Sure thing. But listen…could I bring someone?" She had been thinking having Sally joined them for drinks. Her girlfriend seem want to be part of her life, and though Hermione wasn't willing to take her to brunch at her parent's house she could introduce her to her friends. After all it wasn't as if she was trying to keep Sal a secret or anything. Only complicated things were meant to be secrets…like her attraction for her boss.

Besides it could actually help her with Sally, it might keep her mind on what she had instead of what she couldn't have. It would be good for everyone involved.

"Yeah, of course, you can. Who?"

"Oh just…"

Ginny stared her friend at the unusual stammer. She noticed how uncomfortable Hermione had become all of the sudden, and smiled. "Hermione Granger, have you met someone?"

"No, actually just gotten to know them better."

"Well who is it?"

"Sally Perks, she was a Ravenclaw same year as me."

"Wait a minute…" Ginny said remembering flashes of conversations from long ago, "Not the same Sally you spent all of your seventh year enamored with?"

Hermione felt her face heat up, how she wished that were still the case. "The very same."

Ginny laughed. "Great, bring her along. I'm sure everyone will want to know her better too."

"Ginny…" Hermione couldn't help responding to her friend's teasing. But it only made Ginny laugh harder.

[]

Daphne leaned against the counter in Ginny's kitchen. "I don't like her."

"Who?"

"Sally-_Anne _Perks, that's who."

Ginny stopped tossing the salad and look at her cousin. "You hardly know her, Daphne."

"And I don't want to get to know her any better. She's not right for Hermione."

Ginny sighed while shaking her head at Daphne's words. Who were they to say who was or wasn't right for Hermione? Besides Sally was a nice enough girl, even if…"That's up to her to decided, not us."

"We're her friends aren't we? Our opinions count."

Ginny turned back to her task. "Would you get the dressing from the refrigerator?"

Daphne did as she was asked. "Ginny…you can see can't you? There is something off about them together."

Ginny didn't think they should be talking about it, especially with everyone just outside the kitchen door. But she couldn't ignore it, Daphne was obviously adamant they discuss it. "Fine you want to know what I think?" At Daphne's nod, she continued. "I think you're jealous of Sally."

"What? I'm not!"

"I know you like Hermione, I could see it when I tried to set you up and she told me you went by the office later."

Daphne redden at that. "Ok, so I found her attractive…who wouldn't? But I'm not infatuated with her, Ginny. I'm talking as a friend nothing more."

The words sounded sincere enough and so with a sigh, Ginny told her what she really thought. "Yes, there is something, but that doesn't give us the right to judge or dictate whom she can date."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Hermione?"

"Tell me what?"

Daphne turned to see Hermione just inside the door, looking right at her. Ginny turned as well. "Nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be talking about it. Tell me."

"It's nothing, Hermione, I promise. Now could you two help me take everything outside?" Ginny didn't wait for them to respond instead she grabbed the closest dish and head out the door.

"Daphne?"

She shook her head and smiled. Perhaps Ginny was right. Perhaps she was a bit jealous of Sally. Or maybe it was just she didn't want Hermione to think the same or worst to tell her so. No better keep it to herself until she figured out a way to tell Hermione without hurting her feelings. "Don't worry about if Hermione, it's not important."

"Coming you two?" Ginny called from outside.

"Yeah," Daphne shouted back.

[]

Two weeks later Daphne decided she could no longer quietly standby, while Hermione played made believe with Sally. There was something off between those two and she would be damned if she didn't say so.

Knocking lightly on Hermione's office, she let herself in. "Hey there gorgeous."

"Daph! What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled up at her friend from her research.

"Oh you know passing by to…"

"…say hello." Hermione finished with a laugh. "You should be ashamed of yourself Daph. That is possibly the worst line ever."

"I'm not trying to pick you up!" The younger witch protested.

Hermione laughed again, "Well not this time at least."

She shrugged and smiled at Hermione's obviously buoyant attitude.

Daphne took in Hermione in that moment. She was relaxed, despite having been hard at work a few minutes before, and happy. She was so obviously happy. That was what was wrong…that was what Daphne wanted to see when she saw her with Sally. That was what was off.

"Do you have a minute?"

Hermione sat up a bit at the serious tone, "Sure. What's going on?"

"Do you remember when you walked into the kitchen at Ginny's house a few weeks ago?" Hermione nodded. "And remember that you asked that we tell you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to know?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair, nodding.

"Ginny and I were talking about how there was something that didn't seem to fit between you and Sally. That there was something off and how I thought she wasn't…"

Hermione felt her blood pressure rise remarkably fast. "She wasn't what Daphne?"

She could feel the anger coming off Hermione in waves. "She wasn't right for you."

"And just what gives you the right to say that?"

Daphne should have seen that coming, but it still hurt. "I'm your friend aren't I? Friends are supposed to be honest with each other Hermione, and you don't seem happy when you're with her."

"That's your opinion after seeing us together how many times?" She paused. "Twice, including this weekend."

"Hermione…"

"I think you're jealous."

She sighed heavily. That was the second time she was being accused of jealousy. I sure she might have been once, hell she wasn't even sure whether Ginny had been right until she had seen Hermione with Sally that weekend, but now she was and she knew this wasn't about her. "No, I'm not."

The conviction in Daphne's voice dampened some of Hermione's anger. "Then tell me where do you get off, deciding who is right for me and who isn't?"

"I'm your friend, and you don't look happy when you're with her. You don't look like you're in love."

"That's because I'm not! Daphne, we've been dating a little over two months."

Daphne nodded, "When she looks at you there is a spark in her eyes. Her whole face lights up. Nothing of the likes happens to you."

"Look, Daph, she's a distraction." Hermione confessed.

"A distraction from what? From who?"

"Damn it, Daphne, let it go. I told you the truth, now please let it go."

Daphne crossed her arms and stared across the desk. "Not going to happen."

"Daphne, please, let it go." Hermione begged, berating herself for saying anything.

"Who is she?"

"Someone whom I will never have, and that's all that matters."

"Do you love her?"

Hermione swallowed hard. That was the very reason she had needed a distraction in the first place, to stop herself from falling in love with Minerva. Not that she could ever say that to Daphne. "No, but it would be so easy to fall in love with her." That was only half-true because she could already feel herself falling.

"But you wouldn't?"

"I can't."

The door to her office opened, "Hey sorry to interrupt little sis but Phillips wants to see you Hermione."

Hermione looked strangely at Collin. "What does he want?"

He shrugged uncomfortably noticing the tension in the room. "All I know is that he wants you in his office now."

"Ok, thanks." She shook her head. "Daphne I'm sorry to cut you short but I have to go." She rounded her desk and stopped to give her a hug, "Thanks for caring." She told her was out the door.

The lift took her to Phillips office quickly and she step in with trepidation. "You wanted to see me?"

Phillips neither answered nor looked up. Hermione waited standing rigidly just inside the door. Her heart was still racing from her conversation with Daphne and all the implications. She had noticed her inability to hide her emotions over the months but she thought that at least she could mask her lukewarm feelings toward her girlfriend but apparently not. Those feeling along with being called up to Phillips office with urgency and now standing ignored left her feeling like a complete idiot. Which she guessed she was to some extent.

"Ah, Granger, there you are." Phillips said as if she had just walked through the door, instead of waiting for ten minutes.

Hermione had to school her feature to stop her contempt from showing. "I was told you needed to see me?"

He nodded. "That I do. The deadline you set for this little pet project of yours is fast approaching and I have yet to be briefed. I want you to tell me why."

"Perhaps because it is not required."

Hermione turned to look at the new occupant. Minerva, was standing with her back to the door, let all her contempt for the man behind the desk show fully.

"Minerva I didn't realized you were informed of this meeting."

Minerva pursued her lips, "I'm informed whenever someone outside my department tries to pull rank with my people."

"I was merely making an inquiry. I am allowed aren't I?" Phillips didn't even bother disguising his mocking tone.

Hermione watched her boss nod, "Of course you are Sebastian and _I_ will answer all of your inquiries."

Phillips straightened up at that, looking extremely offended not that Minerva seemed to care. "As you wish, Minerva."

"I'm glad we understand each other." She opened the door and turned towards Hermione. "Shall we?"

Hermione stepped through the threshold and walked along side Minerva for a few minutes in silence. "Thank you." She said when they were far enough away from Phillips office.

Minerva's bright smile was there for a second and then gone. "You are most welcome."

The smile made Hermione breathe easier than she had all week. "You seem to have a knack for rescuing me."

They moved into the back of the lift and Minerva whispered her answer over Hermione's shoulder. "He was overstepping and besides we're friends Hermione. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"I'm honor." Hermione's words were barely audible, and saying even that was tough. Minerva's tone had been soft and affectionate even and Hermione couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of yearning it evoked.


	12. Chapter 12

**July**

Ginny laughed at Cho as she sat trying very hard not to stare outright at the male dancer they had hired. It had been Hermione's idea. She said it was a muggle thing and since Cho was muggle it sort of stood to reason.

"Aren't you glad we got him?" The woman in question asked from behind.

Ginny nodded with a huge smile on her lips. She watched Luna, Sally, and Lee, Cho's younger sister, sitting on Hermione's couch with Cho all of their eyes riveted on the show. "You still think you're doing the right thing with her?"

"Who?" Hermione asked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Sally."

"Oh, Gin, I moved past right and wrong. I'm trying, ok?"

"But why? Being with her isn't going to drive your thoughts of this other woman away. Not if you've already given away your heart."

"You spoke to Daphne." Hermione felt equal part anger and defeat. Why did they insist on digging into this? Why couldn't they just take her word for it and leave it? Or better yet why not mind their damn business?

"Yes, but Hermione…she wasn't the only one to notice this coolness towards Sally. I mean I've known you forever and I can tell when you're into someone. You're not into her. Just like you weren't into Daphne."

"I haven't given my heart away." Hermione ignored Ginny's comment and answered the first question instead, trying to convince Ginny as well as herself of the truth of her words.

"This woman, whoever she is, has already worked her way into your thoughts, Hermione. Usually that's a pretty good sign that you've stepped over the line."

Ginny's words made sense. They made too much sense for her liking. "Can we drop this please?"

"Hermione…"

"No! Ginny, this is really not the time, ok." She mumbled in a harsh tone. Then looking around them, she continued. "Look everyone is here ok so can we not do this!"

"Yeah, alright."

She walked away and made her way to the kitchen, where the older generation had taken refuge when the male dancer had made his appearance. Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator she lean back against the counter top and took one big gulp.

"You two weren't fighting were you?"

She turned to find Lily standing beside her. "Does it show?" She asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"Sorry." The apology sound hollow to her own ears, but she was sorry sort of.

"Hermione," Lily started with a shake of her head, "remember today is about Cho, not whatever is going on between you and Ginny."

She knew it shouldn't bother her, but for some reason the sweet, motherly, tone frayed her nerves. Sighing she put down her beer with enough force to draw attention from the other women in the kitchen. "Sure thing." She said before walking away and down the hall to her bedroom.

Minerva moved closer to Lily who seemed to want to go after the younger woman. "I'll go."

She followed Hermione's steps and without knocking she moved into the bedroom closing the door behind her. "Hey there."

Hermione groaned when she heard her voice. Why was it that things always seemed to go in the exact opposite direction than she wanted? Was a little alone time to calm down too much to ask? She looked up as the mattress dipped under Minerva's added weight. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Yeah, well I am." She was being way too defensive she knew, but she couldn't stop it. Ginny just wanted to push the very topic Hermione wanted as far away from her thoughts as possible. And she did it at the worst possible times. Like now that Minerva was around, not that Ginny knew that had factor into her response. No one could know that.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the hostile tone. "What was the argument about?"

You, Hermione thought. Despite knowing she would never tell her, Hermione still couldn't help but wonder what Minerva would do if she knew. What would happen if she knew? _She would probably stop being my friend, _the more somber part of her mind supplied.

"Nothing important."

"No, we both know you're lying."

"Yes, we do."

Minerva grinned. "So, tell me the truth."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you, but there is no point in it. Ok, just forget about it. Please."

Minerva grabbed hold of her as she tried to stand. "No. I wouldn't. Its obviously too important for you to ignore so I'm not going to either."

"Minerva, please."

"Just tell me." There seemed to be an implied, _just trust me_, behind the older witch's words.

It was those implied words that drove Hermione to open her mouth and speak a half-truth. "She thinks I shouldn't be dating Sally."

Minerva cocked her head to the side, confusion evident in her features. "Why?"

Hermione stood in front of her, root to the spot as her lips declared what she had been trying to deny for months. "Because…I'm think I'm falling in love with someone else."

[]

That night as she got ready for bed Minerva couldn't stop going over her conversation with Hermione. She was stun at the younger woman's confession, and at her anger. Minerva wanted to help.

"You alright love?"

Gulliver's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yes…no."

"What is it?"

She pulled down her bedcovers and sat down wondering if she should tell him. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Hermione."

"Did something happen?"

Minerva nodded, "But I don't know if I should do anything or what would be the right thing to do to help her."

The worry in his wife's voice made Gulliver pay closer attention. "Is it serious?" He kept the question vague noticing Minerva's unwillingness to say anything about what was really going on.

"Yes, I think so."

It was obvious Minerva was truly worried. "Perhaps you should start by talking about it with her."

"I don't know if that would be appropriate. She might think I'm intruding."

He looked over at her and caught her green eyes. "You care about her Minerva, remind her of that when you talk, and let that be what guides you."

Minerva gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. He was right. She cared about Hermione, cared too much to let this go. Hermione needed help, at the very least she needed to talk about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**August**

Minerva moved to refill Hermione's wine glass. She wasn't sure that she would be well received. In fact she thought the opposite was more likely, but she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. "More wine?"

"No, thanks, this is good." She sipped a bit, holding it more to keep her hands occupied. "Minerva, not that I don't appreciate the invitation but usually dinner is a family affair."

"Yes."

"I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence then?"

"No, its not. Everyone loves to have you over, but I think we need to talk some things over."

"What things?" Hermione asked with a sinking feeling.

Minerva saw the fear that came with realization rise like a wave in the younger woman's brown eyes. She treaded gently in responds to that fear. "Last week, at Cho's party you told me…"

"I know what I said." Hermione interrupted her.

Minerva nodded, "Fine, I just want to make sure we were on the same page before telling you my thoughts on the subject."

"Minerva don't. Please don't. I don't want to hear it."

Sighing, Minerva refilled her wine letting the silence stretch a bit. "No, I gathered you wouldn't from the argument with Ginnerva and from your tone with me that day."

"Ok, so I overreacted. I apologize, but why is it that this has become everyone's favorite topic of conversation?"

"We aren't gossiping, Hermione. I think I can speak for Ginny when I said that we just want you to be happy."

"I am. I'm happy with Sally."

"That is highly doubtful considering you're in love with another woman."

_Why?_ Hermione asked God. Why was it that Minerva insisted on this? Why her? Why did she ever have to find out? "For the love of God, stop it. I know you think that you are being good friend by trying to get me to face this or whatever is it you're trying to get me to do, but you're not. Being with Sally distracts me from this, while you and Ginny are doing nothing but reminding me of my misery."

"You're miserable because you wouldn't face it."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes unable to believe she was having this conversation with Minerva. She was about to speak what could the hardest words in her whole. "No. I'm miserable because I know for a fact that my feelings will never be returned."

"Hermione you don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

As she watched the first few tears streaked down her cheeks, Minerva felt her heart constrict. She realized that there was obviously much more to do this than any of Hermione's friends knew. But, how could they when the young witch put up such a perfect façade of contentment if not happiness. They were more alike than she had thought. Minerva didn't feel any joy in that because Hermione seem to share the worst of her qualities. They smiled for the world all the while breaking inside. Minerva felt slightly ashamed at the obvious pain she had caused, even if it had been unintentional. It was time to let whatever this was go Hermione didn't need any preying into it.

"I do know." Hermione continued without taking her eyes of Minerva's green ones. "I know that my feelings have no future. Sally helps me forget if only for a moment."

Minerva stood and went to Hermione. "It's fine, Hermione. You don't have to explain." She said pulling her into a tight hug, making soothing motions across her back. "I'm so sorry for pushing this. God, I'm sorry."

[]

A week later Hermione found herself in Harrison-McGonagall home once more, though this time for a much more pleasant reason. Minerva had been incredibly kind and let Ron and Cho use her house for the weeding, since the Burrow was presently undergoing renovations. She looked around for her boss wanting to thank her for all the kindness she was showing one of her best friends. Not only had Minerva provided a venue for the wedding but had given full use of her summerhouse in Cornwall for the honeymoon. It was an incredible gesture, one that soothed Hermione's aching heart. No matter what she might suffer because of her feelings, she could be sure that there was no woman more deserving than Minerva.

"You're very kind."

Minerva looked up startled as Hermione took the seat next to hers, "Why would you say that?"

"A million reasons."

"Which of those million reasons prompted the comment?" Minerva was glad to see Hermione acting like her old self again, having dislike the recent distance between them even if she thought Hermione needed some time to regroup after the past month.

"You're lending them your summerhouse for the honeymoon."

"Ah that," Minerva turn her gaze away and a slight hint of color took residence in her cheeks despite the nonchalant tone, "it was the least I could do."

Hermione sat a mere foot away from her taking a silent stock of the woman that had become such a staple in her life. She carefully swept her eyes over Minerva's long dark lashes and her high cheekbones. She had realized Minerva was attractive months before but since then Hermione had also realized that her boss was possibly the most kindhearted person she had ever met, all which meant that trying to stop herself from falling in love had been a lost cause from the beginning. "No, the least you could do was nothing. You did a lot."

"Ron is family, Hermione, I held him in my arms when he was only a few days old. Doing nothing was unacceptable."

Hermione eased up a bit on the compliments, she didn't want to make Minerva uncomfortable. "Well they really appreciate it. They hadn't thought to plan anything because of…"

"Their lack of funds, I know. They deserve to enjoy their honeymoon. I only wish they would have accepted my offer for Paris."

Hermione nodded, knowing there was nothing she could say that Minerva wasn't aware of when it came to the pride of the Weasley Clan. "Yes, I'm sure they'll enjoy it. It's a beach house?"

Minerva finally looked up at the question. "Yes, right on the sand. It's lovely there."

"I bet it is." Hermione had to blink to keep from getting lost in the green pools of Minerva's very beautiful eyes.

"How about we go there someday? Say later this month after they're done with it." Minerva thought it could be good for Hermione to be able to get away even if was for an afternoon or even a day or two.

"We have work," Hermione was surprised and frankly a bit frighten by the spontaneous invitation. She was starting to get comfortable with her feelings but truthfully she was still a bit bruised.

"We could spare a few hours. I'd really like to show it to you."

Hermione couldn't really say no to Minerva when she was looking at her like that, like she was someone special for her…someone she cared for. "Ok."

"You could bring your date if you like?" Minerva's gaze went on the dance floor where Sally currently swayed in the Gregory's arms.

"I don't think she'll want to go." She lied, a seaside home of course Sally would want to go but she didn't want her to. It would just be her and Minerva. _Like it's supposed to be._ She heard in the back of her mind.

[]

Hermione gazed out at the vast expanse of sea before her. "We could take a swim."

"Lunch first, come on."

They had apparate to the house an hour before. Minerva had been a gracious hostess, as she always was, and given her the full tour of the cottage. It was a lovely house, she had told Minerva so and the older woman had smiled before taking her to the kitchen with its large windows that faced the beach. The view was breathtaking and when Minerva offered lunch she'd asked if they could have it outside, which was why Minerva was laying out food on a green plaid blanket.

"I don't think I've ever seen a sky this blue." She said taking a sandwich from Minerva. Despite everything going on in her life, Hermione had felt calmer since she'd set eyes on the place. It felt good to be there with Minerva and not have the oppressive longing in her heart.

"I'm sure you have, though that doesn't make it any less lovely."

Hermione laughed. It certainly didn't. The blue sky and bright sun shone down on them as they talked and ate. When they finished Hermione jumped up, took off her shirt and shorts and transfigured her under-ware into a bathing suit. She felt the sun warm her skin and her soul. "Let's go for a dip."

"We've just eaten."

"Be adventurous," She teased as she back-pedaled towards the water, feeling lighter than she had all summer. "Be adventurous Minerva."

Minerva laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm. She couldn't help the rush of good feeling at seeing Hermione so happy. She stood tossed her clothes aside, let her hair loose, and ran towards her. "I'll show you adventurous." She ran past Hermione into the water dived into the wave before surfacing again. "Come on Miss adventurous what are you waiting for?"

Hermione followed her in and they swam out into the deep blue, making a competition out of it. One Hermione lost miserably.

"I haven't done that in ages." Minerva said as she flopped down on the sand.

Hermione sat down next to her, loving the feel of the water lapping at her body. "What do you mean?"

"I rarely use the house anymore, as the kids turned into teenagers we came here less and less, and then we stopped coming altogether."

"Really?"

Minerva nodded, "I haven't swam out since Daphne decided that no fourteen year old girl should be spending so much of her summer with her mother."

"You're telling me that you haven't done that in seven years and you still managed to beat me?"

Minerva's eyes turned playful, "Yes, we must get you in shape."

Hermione fell backwards on the sand, looking up at the sky, "You want to kill me don't you?"

"That's the last thing I want. I've grown very fond of you, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes insulating herself against her reaction to Minerva's words, against the flood of good cheer. "I'm very fond of you too," she said opening her eyes and she saw it.

She saw Minerva, saw the recognition in her eyes. She'd given herself away.

Minerva knew. Dear god what could she do now? What would the woman before her do?

"Is this what you've been struggling with? Am I…" Minerva couldn't finish the question. How could she? She was beyond shocked. What could Hermione be thinking? She was married. She had a family. She was decades older. She was her friend. They were supposed to be friends and now…

"Yes." Hermione answered honestly. Faced with such a direct question she couldn't deny it. Not to Minerva's face.

She watched as Minerva stood abruptly and began walking away from her down the beach. She watched her go. What more could she do? She stayed there feet in the water, feeling as dreadful as she thought she ever had in her life, and watched Minerva walk father and farther away from her.

* * *

**_AN: I wanted to thank everyone that is still reading this story and specially those that leave reviews.-xio_**


	14. Chapter 14

**September **

Hermione sat back in her chair stretching her aching muscles. It was well past seven o'clock and she was still in the office, like she had been for the last few weeks.

Things weren't going her way. Not even in the office.

Her team was a bit behind schedule on writing the new exceptions for underage magic use and with her deadline only a month and a half away she was starting to think that perhaps Phillips had been right, perhaps she had set herself up for failure. Except failure was just not an option. She would not allow her first project as a Ministry employee to go down in flames. That would kill her career before it got off the ground properly and Hermione wasn't about to allow that.

In order to get the project back on track she was putting in long hours and for the last week had practically been living at the office. Hermione knew that this would require all of her energy. Everything she had to give needed to go into finishing the exceptions in time to present them to the board.

There was only one problem with that, not all of her energy was concentrated on the project.

A fact that she hated but there was little she could do about it. Her mind often became engrossed on a very different problem…Minerva. Well Minerva wasn't a problem but the fact that she now knew, had seen with her own eyes, the secret that Hermione had been keeping for months.

Hermione didn't think it would be such a problem except that Minerva had walked away three weeks before and hadn't looked her way since.

Minerva was for lack of a better word ignoring her. She was doing, sadly, exactly what the darkest part of Hermione had thought. Gone were the warm conversations. Gone was any indication of their ever-growing friendship, of her being adopted into Minerva's family. There was nothing left of what had defined her relationship with Minerva. The woman wouldn't even meet her eyes!

It was that loss, more than Minerva knowing, that was proving a distraction.

Hermione just didn't feel the same at work anymore. She had spent too few months as the new kid, the outsider, for her too feel comfortable in that atmosphere and people were starting to notice. If before she had been the talk of the department for Minerva's like of her, now they were talking about the obvious falling out between them.

She was starting to think that working for Minerva would prove to be too much. Perhaps she should find another post, maybe in another department, maybe out of the Ministry all together. She would stay to deliver the presentation to the board, maybe a few months after that to help with the initial stages of implementation but after that…she'd really have to figure out what was going to do about Minerva.

But it wasn't really up to her at all. Hermione knew her feelings were doomed, had said as much to Minerva, she wasn't harboring any misplaced hope that Minerva would feel the same. She only wanted her friend back, but that was up to Minerva. If her boss' attitude didn't change soon Hermione would definitely need to start looking for other employment.

She couldn't stand being ignored by Minerva.

[]

Minerva blindly stared at the reports on her desk. She had been trying to read through them before the departmental monthly meeting but it was proving to be impossible. It wasn't the first time she had told Nancy about getting her subcommittee in order but from the incomplete and rather messy report either she didn't care or she couldn't handle it. Which ever it was it left her with a personnel dilemma that would have to be addressed before the week was out, and Minerva really hated sacking people.

"Hey, mom."

She looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hello, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting Hermione. I promised Gin that I'd make sure she got over to the restaurant on time for her birthday celebration."

Minerva nodded, she had completely forgotten about Hermione's birthday. Granted she had set out to do just that at the beginning of the week, but still it took her by surprise to have actually succeeded not that it mattered much since Daphne had reminded her.

"Shouldn't Sally be escorting her?"

Daphne shrugged, "Yeah but Sally is probably already there with Gin getting the last touches in the lounge ready."

"So the whole group is going then?"

"Yup. Collin is too, but I gave him the heads up so he should be going any minute. What are you doing here past six anyway?"

"Work. Annual reviews are coming up next month and there is a lot for me do before then on top of the usual schedule." Minerva motioned to her cluttered desk as proof.

"Oh, alright. Listen since it is late and you'd probably be going home soon anyway, why not just come with us? I know Hermione would probably love it."

Minerva didn't know how to begin to explain how bad of an idea that was, but then even if she knew where to begin she couldn't tell Daphne. No one could know what Hermione felt for her. "No, Daphne, she might like it but the rest of you will probably hate the idea."

"Oh, come on mom, you know everyone loves you."

"Yes they love me…at family events as their slightly eccentric aunt."

Daphne laughed, "First everyone thinks you're cool not eccentric and second Hermione would really love it, oh come on mom, please it's her birthday."

Minerva shook her head. "I really can't love, but I will make it up to her another day."

"Alright." Daphne said a bit bewildered. It was so unlike her mom to not just drop everything for the sake of a friend, and she knew that Hermione was as close to her mom as Lily was. There was something definitely off. "Alright, why don't you come to her office right now then and wish her a happy birthday?"

Minerva knew she was caught. She couldn't see Hermione. She couldn't. That was they whole reason why she had been avoiding the younger witch. She need to come to terms with Hermione's feelings first. She needed to come to terms with her own reaction to those feelings. "I did this morning," she lied, "but tell her I said to have fun tonight."

"Alright, if you're sure." Daphne said turning back towards the door.

"Darling, I believe she prefers peach-colored roses to red."

"Damn," Daphne said but quickly smiled as the flowers changed colored, "Thanks, mom."

"Welcome, have fun."

"Right, bye."

Minerva watched her go with a sigh. She so wished that she could take Daphne up on the offer to go wish Hermione a happy birthday. She wished she could look at the younger witch without feeling ashamed of herself, but Minerva was very ashamed of the behavior. She knew she shouldn't have walked away from Hermione, never mind avoiding her since. But everything had become so complicated since Hermione had revealed her feelings. Love…Hermione loved her and instead of making her happy about it Minerva could only feel sad. It made her incredibly sad because Hermione had been right about one thing…it was not meant to be.

No matter what Hermione felt, no matter her own confusing-fledgling-feelings, it was simply not meant to be.

"Still here?" Lily said as she entered the office. "Minerva, you alright?" She asked when there was no response from her old friend.

"What? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Yeah, I could see that. You were miles away. Anything you want to share?"

Minerva shook her head. "And where are you going all dressed up?"

Lily laughed, "You've forgotten."

Minerva furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Forgot what?"

"Oh, Minerva, I honestly don't know what is wrong with you lately. You've been so distracted. We've got dinner remember?"

"Yes, of course." How could she have forgotten? Dinner with her husband and Lily and James, another one of her efforts to remind herself of what she had and keep away any thoughts off other things. "I thought it was going to be casual."

"Well, I thought how often do we actually get to set up a double date like in the all days? A little dressing up will do us good."

Minerva smiled indulgently at the red head. "Alright." She said as she transfigured her robes into something more a like Lily's own robes. "Shall we?"

"Definitely."


	15. Chapter 15

**October**

"We don't have time for that! We have a fast approaching deadline people or have you forgotten?" Hermione snapped at Collin, and watched the rest of her team flinch and sit a bit straighter in their sits.

"As a matter of fact I haven't. Hermione, I know we don't have a lot of time but this change is essential."

Hermione leaned over the backrest of her chair, took a deep breath and tried to calm down the last thing anyone on her team needed was for her to jump down their throats. They had been working so hard for so long. "In a month's time I have to stand in front of the board and present our proposal. Even if this is essential we don't have the time to include it."

Collin opened the folder in front of him and slid it over the table to her, "According to the data we've collected over the last nine months this type of error occurs twice as much as any other."

Hermione felt her self-enforced-cool vanish. She looked at the folder then back at her team. "It's getting late, let's call it a day. Collin a word."

Collin watched his colleagues move fast, gathering folders and notes and making their way to the door. If he could he would have followed too. He'd never seen Hermione this angry. She had never spoken to him with that tone, not even before they were friends. It was strange to see her like that, but it had almost become the norm in the last month or so.

"Why didn't you bring this to me six months ago or three months ago! You know when we could have done something about it."

He swallowed down his pride, "We didn't have enough data."

"Collin!"

"I made a mistake."

Hermione was fuming, "One we'll all have to pay for."

"Hermione, please, I'm trying to do the right thing here. I'm trying to rectify my mistake." Collin pleaded. He knew how bad he'd messed up but he also knew it could be done and if Hermione would just calm down enough to hear him out.

"You want us to take this on now?"

He nodded, "This is the type of change that will really make a difference."

Hermione shook her head and sighed not believing she was actually considering it. "I'll have to ask the board for the an extension. I will also have to inform your mother." She pinched her nose feeling a headache coming on. She would have to see Minerva. Great. Just bloody great. "Collin this is a lot to bring down on us to get this out on the first reform. We could do this the next go around."

Collin shook his head, he understand her concern even her unwillingness to cause such havoc, "I'm willing to accept the heat for this Hermione. Sack me if you need to but we should do this."

Hermione sighed and smiled at this comment, he wouldn't let it go and even though she was still upset at him she understood. She'd do the same thing if she were in his place. "I'm not going to sack you Collin but if I have to live here for the next three weeks to pull this off then so will you."

Collin laughed and stood. "Absolutely."

"Where are you going?"

"Get a few invigorating potions from the Ministry Café. If we're going to be here all night I'm going to need it. You want one?"

"I'll stick to coffee, thanks."

"Ok," He said before heading out of her office.

Hermione stood up straight and headed towards the fireplace. There was no way she was getting out of the office before midnight, so she'd had to cancel on Sally. Throwing powder into the flames she called Sally's flat.

"Hermione, are you on your way?"

Hermione sighed in regret, "Actually I can't make it tonight I have to work late."

It wasn't the first time she'd cancel on Sally over the last two months, partly because she hadn't been the best company and partly because Sally was supposed to be a distraction and she hadn't turned out to be a very good one. Well that was unfair, but she couldn't help herself. The only reason she start dating Sally was to keep Minerva off her mind and that had been an incredible failure. She knew Sally wasn't to blame for that. It was her own fault for letting herself feel something she shouldn't.

"Alright, call me when you get a chance so we can reschedule." Sally said in an understanding tone. It was always the same. She cancelled at the last minute and Sally forgave her, it was making her fill like a horrible person.

"Sure." She hoped her guilt at being a shitty girlfriend didn't sip through.

[]

Collin leaned against Hermione's office door and peered into the brightly lit room. Hermione was hunched over a stack of folders reading off of them then writing notes furiously. He flinched when the sound of Hermione scratching a word out with her quill, with way too much force, pierced his ears.

She threw her quill on top of the papers in exasperation and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Hey there, boss."

Hermione looked up and glared at him. He'd taken to calling her boss over the last few late nights. She didn't think it was a compliment though the way Collin put it she was finally growing into her job title. Hermione hated it as it only reminded her of his mother. "What's up Collin?"

"Aren't you coming out of there tonight?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair glancing at her desk calendar, not that she needed to. It had been on her mind for the past two days…Minerva's birthday. Last year the evening had been fun and they had even broken down the first few barriers when Lily had insisted on her staying with them to talk. Now though she didn't think it was such a good idea. Minerva had made it a point to stay locked up in her office for most of the day on Hermione's birthday, and though Lily swore it was a last minute thing that required Minerva's immediate attention, Hermione knew better. She knew from the slightly remorseful look on Minerva's face at the staff meeting the following day.

"I don't think so Collin, we've got a lot of work to do. I mean look at this," she said gesturing to the files the littered her desk, "I have to go through all of them in the next week in order to start drafting the new exception with enough time to proofread and redraft the other nine."

Collin looked at her as if she was crazy, she had to be…she had four people on her team but from the way she was telling it she had to do everything. "Wow. I didn't realize you were the only person on this project."

Hermione laughed, "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just meant we have a lot to do and I'm the one that has to make sure we're on schedule."

"Yeah, I know but you've given everyone else the night off to attend the non-surprise- surprise party so why not you?"

She sighed taking a few seconds to think about what to tell him. He was Minerva's son and she was his boss, even if she was only now acting like it, and even with the comfortable friendship they had developed over the last ten months she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. Still she had to say something, "I'm just not in the mood for office parties."

He raised an eyebrow and for a half a second Hermione saw Minerva's face, and she had to take a breath. "Collin please, I've got to work."

He walked in and shut the door, "What's going on between you and mom anyway?"

Hermione shook her head, trying desperately to find an excuse. "There's nothing…"

"No don't give me that. You were her golden girl since you got here and now you two don't even talk. There has to be something going on, come on tell me I promise not to take sides."

She had to laugh at that, but she knew it was better to give in than tell him anything. She stood, "Fine lets go."

He put his arm around her as she rounded the desk and they headed out to the bullpen. "You just have to partake in the toasting and cake cutting, after that you can stick with me."

"Is that supposed to make it more enticing?"

Collin threw his head back, "If I was just a little less sure of my charm I'd be offended."

Hermione laughed. The man really was a charmer.

[]

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and looked around her apartment somewhat surprised. She had rigged the wards to allow only one other person access, but she hadn't made any plans with Sally. Still Sally was obviously there. There were candles on the coffee table and the fireplace mantle. The dinning table was set for two and in the middle sat a beautiful arrangement of carnations, primroses, and tulips in every shade of pink.

"Sally?" She dropped the files she had brought home on the sofa and walked towards the bedroom. "Sally, are you here?"

"Hey," Sally said rushing out of the bedroom and closing the door. "You're early."

"Yeah, I let everyone go home early but they wouldn't go unless I did so I came home."

Sally stepped into Hermione's personal space, "That's nice of them." She pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips, taking her time to savor what she'd been missing for over a month.

"It is" Hermione said stepping back, " so what is all of this?"

Sally smiled brightly, "Well since you haven't been able to make it to our dates I thought I bring the date to you."

She looked so proud of her handy work that Hermione didn't have the heart to tell she'd rather Sally hadn't bothered. Their relationship had only ever been a distraction to Hermione but by the looks of it Sally was really falling for her. She'd never heard of anyone doing something like this for someone they were just fucking. Not that they were just sleeping together. Sally was a great girl and a great friend, but beyond that…

"The flowers are beautiful." She said hoping Sally wouldn't see where her thoughts were headed.

Sally dragged her to the table. "Carnations for feminine love. Primrose for I can't live without you." She blushed furiously at that. "Finally tulips for the perfect lover."

There were too many loves in Sally's sentence. Maybe she was reading too much into it but she was starting to get a sinking feeling that Sally was actually falling in love with her. Hermione couldn't bring herself to break it off before but letting it go on if Sally loved her was cruel. She couldn't allow herself to hurt Sally further.

"Hermione is something wrong?"

Hermione gulped. "Sally…" There really was no easy way to say it. "You're a lovely girl and I enjoy myself with you but…"

She watched as Sally paled and swayed a bit. Hermione rushed to her but Sally stopped her. "Don't."

"Maybe you should sit down."

Sally couldn't hide the tears swimming in her large blue eyes. "You're breaking it off."

"Sally…"

"Can I ask why? I mean… I thought we had something good."

Hermione didn't think she could feel worst than she'd been feeling at Minerva's distance but right now…she'd never meant to hurt Sally. "I'm in love with someone else."

"You've been…"

She shook her head. "Its platonic and one-sided."

"Then why can't we stay together?" Tears streaked down Sally's cheeks.

Hermione felt her own eyes sting. "Sally, you deserve better than that. You deserve better than what I can give you."

Sally wiped her cheeks and moved away from the dinning table, "If she can't see how special you are then she's blind and stupid."

"It's complicated."

Sally stopped as she put on her coat. "Please tell me she's not married."

Hermione said nothing.

"Tell me she is married to a woman."

Again Hermione was at loss for words.

Sally's laugh was sad. "You're only going to get hurt." She turned the doorknob and was gone.

Tell me something I don't know, Hermione thought as she set to the task of vanishing the flowers and candles.


	16. Chapter 16

**November**

Hermione softly read the list of exceptions including the last minute addition, which thankfully no one asked about, and the expected benefits of each, as she stood before the board of directors.

She chanced a glance across the long table. Her heart sank a bit. A year before Minerva had been looking at her throughout her presentation, she'd even smiled at her at the end, but now her eyes seemed glued to the papers in front of her. That had been the start of everything that had happened between them. This seemed to be the end.

Hermione ignored the mournful thought, and quickly continued.

She moved around the table placing a folder in front of each witch or wizard, "Here is a copy of our files and the latest timeline for implementation." She did this efficiently, without pausing, the consummate professional. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass the council; the very last thing she wanted was to embarrass Minerva.

"If you have any questions I will be more than happy to meet and discuss it." She saw a few nods and smiles, as she took her place again and watched the rest of the meeting with a satisfied smile.

When Hermione walked back into the council's bullpen, four anxious looking faces greeted her. She smiled at them and they burst into nervous laughter. Hermione shook her head, she'd obviously been working them too hard, and now that the deadline had been met with resounding success she had to give them all a chance to catch their breath, before moving to the next phase.

"So how'd it go?" Collin spoke up. Despite his error, or maybe because of it and the long nights they had spent together, Hermione now considered him one of her best friend. One she hoped to keep, even if she did leave the Council.

"Well," she dramatized a bit.

Kathy bounced on the balls of her feet, "Oh come on Hermione."

"It looks like it's going to be approved."

Jeff jumped up from his desk, "We're gonna have to wait?"

"Yes." She heard some groans and laughed at their enthusiasm for the job. They loved it as much as she did, and after everything was said and done she couldn't have picked a better team if she had done it herself. "We should know next week."

Collin laughed. He rushed towards her, and engulfed her in a hug. "Wow, boss a whole three days with nothing to do."

"Five actually," Michelle put in.

"I wasn't counting the weekend Michelle. Those should be off days anyway."

"Yeah well they haven't been lately."

"No they haven't, but I promise to go easy on you until January." She saw them nodded happily, she'd be happy to slow down for a bit too. "Well let's get back to it before the boss gets back." She watched them walk off as she wrapped an arm around Collin's waist.

Lily stopped at the door to the bullpen where Minerva stood staring in. "She's happy," she said noticing Minerva was staring at Hermione and Collin.

"She should be. She did very well today."

"I thought you hadn't noticed."

Minerva turned her head to look at her best friend, "Of course I noticed. I always…"

"…Notice her. So, I've noticed," she told her. It was the truth, Lily had noticed.

She had noticed how fast Minerva had taken to Hermione, and vise versa. At the time she'd put it off to two likeminded individuals meeting and recognizing the other for what they were, intelligent, kindhearted, and witty. The two were almost mirror images of the other set apart only by age.

She had noticed, but what had really gotten her attention were the happenings of the last few months. For the life of her, Lily couldn't understand what had happened between the two women, but it caused a rift the size of the Atlantic Ocean. The women's behavior had been so radically different from what had come before, that she doubted there was anyone that worked within the Council who hadn't noticed. It raised a few red flags in her mind, but the conclusion those flags led to was so preposterous she couldn't give voice to it, not even with James. However, Lily couldn't get rid of the thought either.

Lily watched Minerva lower her head as if to compose herself. Maybe telling her that she noticed her interest in Hermione hadn't been the brightest idea.

She changed subjects a bit, "Aren't you going to congratulate her?"

Minerva's eyes opened and she shook her head. "I have a meeting in ten minutes across town. I should get going."

Lily did a double take, as her old friend moved away. She wanted to say something, but let it go sensing that Minerva wasn't in the best of moods. "All right then."

Minerva spun around and faced her, and seemed to stand still for a moment. "Would you tell her that she did well?"

"From me or you?"

"Both of us."

Lily gave her a nod and watched her disappear down the hall.

Across the bullpen Collin leaned in to ask, "Where is mom anyway? I would have thought she would be by your side in your moment of triumph."

Hermione shrugged, "Nope. Triumph?"

Collin began guiding her towards her office. "Presenting before the board and not immediately being shot down."

"They don't do that." Hermione chuckled.

"All right maybe not, but they like to throw a wrench in the wheels as soon as they can."

"Well I guess, I should be a bit proud."

Collin nodded, "You know what that means?"

"No." Hermione said and opened her door.

"We've got to celebrate. The whole gang, a bit drinking and dancing, it'll be fun."

Hermione laughed. "God help me."

[]

The board delivered its verdict on Hermione's proposal a week later as promised, but not to Hermione.

"Thanks for bringing it Lily, but I didn't know delivering inter-departmental mail was part of your job?" Hermione voice was full of the contempt she could not hide. The board's response wouldn't haven been delivered to Lily, but the department head. It would have been delivered to Minerva.

Lily fidgeted in her seat across the desk. "Oh, no, it was delivered to Minerva. But the head of the improper use of magic office asked to speak with her as soon as she could, and you know Minerva, she's duty bound." She used a light tone in an attempt to hide the lie.

Hermione looked straight at her, making Lily fidgeted again. "Of course, stopping by to drop this off would have been too much of a delay."

"No, Hermione, it was just coincidence that I was there when she got the message. I offered to bring it to you." It was only a partial lie, this time. Lily had offered to deliver the folder, but it had been long before the request for a meeting had arrived.

"Sure." Hermione let the subject slide, knowing she wouldn't pry anything from Lily. Despite their growing friendship and years of acquaintanceship, Hermione knew that Lily's friendship and loyalty to Minerva would always take precedence.

"All right, I've work to do. Minerva will be out for most of the day so if you need anything…"

"Yeah, I'll knock on your door." She tried to give her a smile, to let her know she wasn't angry with her.

Lily gave her one in return, but it was accompanied with something that looked a lot like pity to Hermione.

Hermione watched as she walked out the door. She couldn't believe her life at the moment. How had their personal problems spilled over into their jobs to such a degree? Hermione didn't know the answer to that, but from Lily's look of pity made it was obvious it had.

Minerva's message was loud and clear 'stay away'. Don't look. Don't talk. Stay clear. Even when actual work was involved. Their communications went through Lily first. When before she could easily walk into Minerva's office and discuss her work, now she wasn't wanted, so she was forced to go to Lily instead.

Though she hadn't let herself think about it too much before August, she'd never thought it would get this bad. Yet there she was.

[]

"Do you have plans for Christmas this year?"

Her mother's question almost flew right over her head. It wasn't that the conversation was dull or that she wasn't enjoying Saturday brunch. It was simply that she wasn't all there at the moment, and that happened everywhere she went. It was as if her mind was only half awake or perhaps half aware. She could carry on a conversation, but she was never fully vested in it, no matter the subject. Her thoughts always drifted back to the mess that was her life at the moment.

"Isn't a bit early to be making Christmas plans?" A lie. Four months ago she would have answered the question with confidence and a smile on her face. Christmas plans? She'd spend it with her friends at Minerva's house enjoying the company of the older woman. Now she couldn't answer it. Her best friends spent Christmas at the Harris home every year and they loved it, she couldn't ask them to give that up. Her parents always went away for Christmas, running away somewhere warmer, as a girl she used to go with them, but it had been years since that.

"Well not if you want to get reservations at a reasonable price."

Her mother had obviously already started planning and she had to admit she had a point, a month away from the holidays it was already cutting it close. "I hope you made them a few weeks ago then."

Her father nodded as he tried to read the paper without angering her mother. "Of course we did darling."

"Good, so where are you off to this year?"

Her mother could barely contain her joy, "Aruba."

"Really?" Two nods from across the table. Hermione smiled at them. "Lots of sun then."

"Yes. It'll be fun. Will you go to Minerva's again?"

The slight downturn in her mother's happy tone told Hermione, that the woman was seeking reassurance. Her mother needed to know that she wouldn't be alone while they were enjoying themselves. Deciding it wasn't right to ruin their holidays, Hermione lied again. "Most likely, you know Gin and Harry go there and so do Ron and Cho so…"

Her mother's smile returned to its full force. The lie had done its magic. Good.

Maybe Hermione should start lying to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could feel better if she did.

[]

Hermione rushed out of the elevators and towards the Council doors. She was checking her morning post and she didn't noticed, until it was too late, who stood just inside the door.

"Hermione!"

She looked up startled, and saw the still handsome face of Professor Harris. "Professor."

"Oh for the love of God Hermione how many times must I ask you to call me Gulliver?"

She didn't have time to answer before he engulfed her in a hug, but she was able to see who he'd been with, Minerva and Collin.

"Collin was just telling me how well your project is going."

She gave Collin a half-smile before she turned it on his father. "There have been a few bumps, but nothing too important."

He smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Well as long as the boss doesn't find out."

He laughed and so did Collin. Minerva gave a tight fake smile in response, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to fake it. Good thing he wasn't looking at her. She didn't want him to figure out what was happening between Minerva and her. Hermione cared about her old professor, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. She cared about all of Minerva's family; it was why she couldn't bring herself to discuss what was happening with anyone, not even her best friends, for fear it would somehow get back to the Harrises.

Still she couldn't just throw a switch and act like everything was perfectly fine, not when she hadn't been this close to Minerva in months. It was overwhelming to have her that close. The need to talk to her, to get some reaction out of her was huge. The desire to apologize until the other woman forgot about everything, and they could be friends again was even bigger. Beyond that there was the desire to see the bright-green eyes smile sincerely at her once more.

She pushed it all down, and did what she had to. She lied. "Oh, don't worry I've made sure she doesn't."

Gulliver laughed again. "Of course you have, I don't expect anything less from you. I've been thinking you should come over for dinner this week. It's been ages since you've been over to visit."

Hermione tried not to stiffen under his arm.

"Gulliver I'm sure Hermione has plans for the weekend, and you won't be at home till then."

She felt a rush emotion at Minerva's words. It was too easy. Minerva was getting off too easy. She had simply stepped back from them and acted as if Hermione didn't exist; but she did and she was a part of Minerva's life, even if the other woman wished she wasn't. They had become too close, too friendly, for her to simply disregard Hermione as she had. _It stops now_, Hermione thought. "Actually I'm free this weekend."

"Good, it's settled them. You come over on Friday right after work, and I'll do the same."

Hermione nodded as she watched panic flash in Minerva's eyes for a second. A tiny part of her jumped for joy when she saw it, finally a reaction after so long. Small though it was, it was an acknowledgement that something had happened between them. "I should get to work."

"Of course."

Hermione gave him one last smile and stepped away.

"Collin, you bring her over on Friday if your mom can't."

"All right." He said and walked away with Hermione.

[]

"…And did you read Jacob's new attempt at wandless transfiguration of Aethonons?"

Hermione shook her head as she put down her second cup of coffee. "I haven't. My leisure time has been characteristically nonexistent, over the past few months."

At the head of the dinning table, Gulliver laughed. "I suppose our dear Minerva really has kept you busy then?"

"I have not." Minerva instantly defended herself. The conversation had become more relaxed as time went on and she realized that anything other than the warm teasing interaction between Hermione and herself would set alarms off for her family who, Collin excluded, were oblivious to the change between them.

"Sure you haven't mom. I've tried to take her out a few times and she's either working or tired." Daphne put in.

"That wasn't really your mother's fault, Daphne. I'm a workaholic, ask your bother."

Collin smirked. "She is." He agreed with Hermione knowing full well their jobs simply demanded most of their time. It was certainly true for his mother and himself. It was something the people you loved rarely understood.

"Oh, please." Daphne said rolling her eyes at her big brother.

Gregory laughed loudly as he entered the room and watched his sister's behavior. "Evening everyone."

There was a series of responses from the table, but Minerva's stood out. "You're late Gregory."

"Yeah, sorry mommy I couldn't get away. Janet is a very demanding boss."

Hermione try to hide her smile as Daphne and Collin laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Where you actually getting any work done this time or just making out?"

Gregory's boyish smile gave him away and Hermione joined the others in laughing wholeheartedly at his expense.

"Hello Hermione." He said moving to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Longtime no see. How is everything?"

"Hermione was just telling us that your mother is trying to drown her in work."

Gregory laughed. Minerva sighed.

Hermione could do nothing, but watch the other woman's reaction. Something that she had been doing since she arrived. The awkwardness was beginning to ebb away, but the amount of teasing going on still felt wrong. After not speaking to her for months, never mind being comfortable and friendly, she couldn't just jump into teasing Minerva. That was just asking too much of her. Still, she had to try. "I said no such thing."

"Oh give it up Hermione, you want to say it. So, go ahead she wouldn't bite your head off for it here. Will you mom?" Gregory asked as he took an empty seat next to Hermione.

"I wouldn't do it anywhere," answered Minerva.

"See, told you so."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's called work for a reason. You have to work. Besides I love it. I love what I'm doing and the people I'm doing it with." It was true, even if things were different now Hermione still loved her work.

Everyone around the table smiled and Gulliver even padded Collin's back. Minerva's smile was somewhat tight, but her green eyes bore into Hermione's brown ones trying to convey things that neither of them was prepare to say or hear. To convey the feelings and thoughts that seemed destined to remain unsaid, even if they healed the rift between them.

"Well that's about the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say about work." Collin remarked.

"Yes," Minerva agreed. It most certainly was. Hearing Hermione say it as well as Collin's reaction seemed to confirm the decision she had made over a year ago to give the job to Hermione instead of Collin. A decision that had marked her life so dramatically, though it hadn't been apparent at the time.

"Well speaking of jobs we love, it's high time I return to Hogwarts," Gulliver said standing up.

"You're not staying the night?"

Minerva's question was one she'd heard before on more than one occasion when she had been invited to dinner in the past, but hearing it now sent her blood racing. Hermione knew it was innocent and she knew she had no right to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it.

"I should get going too." As good as it had felt to act normal around Minerva again she couldn't stay, not when a simple comment could get such a rise out her. Hermione needed to get her emotions in check and she couldn't do that while looking at Minerva.

"I'll see you both out." Minerva offered as she stepped around the table to walk out of the room on Gulliver's arm.

Hermione forced herself look away, and instead concentrate on giving a warm hug and kiss to each one of Minerva's children.

"Hermione," Daphne said as she pulled out of the hug, "make sure next time I ask you out for drinks that you're free or else I might start to think you're avoiding me."

"I will."

Hermione gave her a last kiss and walked to the main hall where Minerva was doing the same with Gulliver. She watched him disappear into the green flames before moving closer.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely."

Minerva grimaced at the formality in younger woman's voice. "It was. Thank you, Hermione."

"What for?"

"For coming, for acting as if we're still friends, for not letting them know what's happened between us. Thank you."

"Nothing has happened between us."

Minerva felt her emotions lump in her throat making it difficult to speak. "Don't say that, you know it isn't true. Something happened."

"Well then I wished it hadn't. I wish I had my friend back. I wish I had you . . ." Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, it matters a great deal to me."

"Why?"

Minerva swallowed hard and prayed for courage. "You know why."

"No I don't. All I know is that you stopped speaking to me after August."

She nodded. "And you know why, don't you?"

The part of Hermione that had loudly cried that misery loved company earlier that week tried to resurface, but she didn't allow it. She loved Minerva and as much as she wanted to see some sort of reaction from her, Hermione couldn't actually bear to see her suffer. She wasn't cruel.

"Yes."

The simple confirmation set Minerva's heart at ease, slowing the tide of despair that had begun to roll forward at Hermione's previous words. Minerva took the two steps necessary to close the space between Hermione and her, and reached for Hermione's small hands. "I'm glad you came. I've missed you terribly."

The brown eyes before her filled with tears instantly. "I've missed you too. I lo…"

Minerva felt her heart constrict with the utterance of that single syllable. She couldn't let Hermione finish. She couldn't risk her own reaction at hearing those words, so she leaned forward and silenced Hermione with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: _Hey, everyone. I just wanted to thank every for all the great reviews you've posted for this story. I hope to post again before the year is out, but in case I don't "Happy Holidays". xox-xio_**


	17. Chapter 17

**December**

Hermione sat on her sofa facing the now dying fire an almost empty bottle of wine in her hand. She tried to block out the images that had been replaying in her mind for the last week. Had it only been a week? Hermione didn't know. Time seemed to have lost all significance. She was too gone to care about trivial things like time and dates. Her mind was overwhelmed by the events that had unfolded at the Harris-McGonagall home that night a week ago.

She had just said her goodbyes to Collin, Gregory, and Daphne, and had walked out of the dinning-room to see Gulliver leaving for Hogwarts. She and Minerva had talked. Her hostess thanked her for keeping their situation a secret, and god knew what else. All Hermione really remembered was that she'd almost told Minerva she loved her, and the other woman had kissed her to stop her from saying it.

Then…

…She'd heard a gasp and Minerva had pulled away fast, so abruptly that her eyes had still been close when Minerva said her daughter's name.

_Hermione turned to see her friend standing not ten feet away. Her eyes wide, her cheeks pink, and her chest moving rapidly. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Daphne was more confused than angry but as the two women before her stared at her she felt the balance of her emotions quickly changing. _

_Minerva looked at Hermione seeing nothing but shock she tried to gather her wits and faced her daughter. "Nothing, darling, just seeing Hermione off." She lied, and it was a terrible lie at that, but she didn't know what else to say. What could she say? Anything but the truth would be see-through and she wasn't ready to admit the truth. She was only just getting comfortable with it herself, the gapping whole Hermione had left in her life when she had turned the young woman away had grown with each day until she could no longer ignore the reason behind their situation. So Minerva had slowly begun to accept the desire that had slowly built in her heart and had been kept hidden for so many months. Admitting it to anyone else, even Hermione, was too much…she wasn't ready. Not yet._

"_With a kiss." Came the harsh reply. _

_Hermione blinked rapidly as her mind was finally able to move past the feel of Minerva's lips on her own and caught up to their current predicament. They'd been caught kissing by Daphne…her friend and Minerva's only daughter. Only two words surfaced from her mind, 'Oh fuck'. She forced herself to sound nonchalant, "…On the cheek Daphne as usual." She felt Minerva's eyes drift towards her, but hers remained on Daphne trying desperately not to give them away._

"_Just how stupid do you think I am?" Daphne fumed as she moved closer to Hermione, focusing her rage on the easy target, not wanting to deal with the ramifications of what her mother's actions really meant. Not ready to deal with her mother at all. "Well?" _

"_Daphne please, you don't... it's just a misunderstanding." _

_Minerva's nervousness grew exponentially as she watched Hermione struggling to explain. "Daphne really you should…" _

"_Don't mother." _

_Daphne never called her mother, not once, and the coldness with which she said it seem to freeze Minerva. She turned back to Hermione. "Are you going to actually explain or should I throw you out of my house now?"_

"_Daph…" _

_She forgot she called Hermione her best friend, and that once she had wished to be so much more. "You bitch." The words choked the medi-witch up and shaking with fury she raised her hand and loudly made contact with Hermione's left cheek. _

_Hermione's eyes went wide and she stood there staring at Daphne, who looked back defiantly._

_Minerva was as shocked as Hermione at Daphne's actions, but she recovered much quicker than the younger woman. She turned Hermione's body towards her forcing her look at her. "You should go," she said in the gentlest voice not caring what her daughter made of it. It was too late to try and salvage anything. She felt blue eyes stare at her. "Please, Hermione, go home." _

"_I…Minerva…" _

"_Hermione, please. We'll talk later." _

"_Of course you will," Daphne spat out. She couldn't believe them. They weren't even trying to hide their affair or whatever the fuck they called it. How dare they and to invite Hermione over for the weekly family dinner…it was too incredible. Daphne wished she could bring herself to hex them. They certainly deserved it. _

"_Hermione," Minerva prompted the young woman again, trying to get her to move. She needed to get Hermione away from Daphne before her anger overpowered her better sense once more and she attack Hermione again. "Please." _

_Hermione nodded, reached for some floo-powder and walked into the fireplace stating her destination she threw the powder. _

"_Daphne," Minerva turned toward her now crying daughter. _

"_Don't…I'm going to see dad." _

_It was the last she heard before the flames engulfed her. _

Hermione brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed a mouthful. She didn't know if Daphne had really gone to see Professor Harris that night. She didn't know anything that happened after she left, actually. Minerva hadn't shown up at work until Wednesday, she had looked at her once before lowering her gaze, but it hadn't been fast enough to hide the sadness from Hermione. After that she hadn't looked her way again despite her words that night they had yet to talk about what happened.

She tried to understand. She tried really hard because she knew that life for Minerva had to be incredibly complicated at the moment, whether or not Daphne told her father, but Minerva had to understand that she needed to talk to her. Hermione needed to know why Minerva had kissed her, what had happened after she'd left, but above that she needed to know if Minerva was all right. She desperately needed to know Minerva was fine and, more selfishly, that she wouldn't snatch away the comfort of her friendship from her once more.

She threw the bottle across the room at the fire. "Damn it! Damn you Minerva. Damn you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

A moment later she wiped them off, "No, God please I didn't mean it…I was just angry. I want her to be all right. Please just…just let her talk to me before I go completely crazy. Please, I just need to talk to her."

[]

Gulliver sat on the lone armchair by the bay window in their bedroom looking out at the darkness beyond. His wife lay against the pillows on the bed looking at him. The past twelve days were a blur to him.

He had come home every night after _that_ night, and not once since that night had he been able to talk to her, hell he could barely look at her. That night he had flooed home with Daphne still not fully believing what his daughter had told him, but one look at Minerva's guilty face and he had known it was true. The fight that followed had been the worst they'd ever had. Despite being in their room at the time he knew their children had heard ever hurtful word he had thrown at her, he felt bad about some of the things he said, but Minerva didn't try to stop him, never tried to defend herself or deny it, and that infuriated him more.

Since then he hadn't spoken to her again, but had still come home. Why? It was a question he asked himself often, and he never liked the answer. He came home to make sure she was there too. Despite his anger and his pride, he loved her. Whether that was enough for their marriage to survive _her_ he didn't know. He didn't even know if he wanted to stay married. For now though it was enough to know Minerva was there instead of with...

"I'm going to turn the lights off now if that's ok with you?"

She'd never asked before this week and the question was starting to rake his nerves. Why didn't she say something substantial? Why didn't she fight? Was her guilt so bad that she couldn't even bring herself to talk? Gulliver could only think of one reason for that amount of guilt…no he didn't want to think about that. For now knowing Minerva was with him was enough.

[]

"I'm not going back."

"What?" Gregory asked unsure of what his brother was talking about.

"To work. I'm not going back."

"Good" Daphne said at the same time that Gregory again asked "What?"

Collin directed himself to Gregory, "I can't go back." He looked down as his beer. "There isn't much to do at the moment anyway. I'll go back in January."

Daphne looked up startled at Collin's words. "I thought you were going to quit."

Collin put his beer down forcefully on the table, spilling some of it. "I can't. I don't want to quit my job. I like my job."

"But you work under her. How can you go back to work for her?"

"I'll ask to be transferred to a different committee. It's no big deal it happens all the time."

Gregory knew what he was about to say wouldn't go over very well, but somebody had to behave like an adult. "Collin you love this project too much. You said Hermione was…."

"Do not say her name!" Daphne exploded, drawing more than a few eyes towards their table.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Daph, stop being so childish."

Daphne glared at him, "You didn't see them. Neither of you did maybe that's why you care so little about what's going on."

"I care a great deal and I'm taking this very seriously, but I'm not ready to demonize Hermione because of it. Did you forget that a kiss usually take two people? Mom…"

"Stop it. Don't bring mom into this Gregory," Collin said into his beer.

"I'm not bringing her into it, she got into it all by herself. It's been what three weeks, its high time both of you stop being angry and start thinking about this rationally."

"Rationally? It's our mother we're talking about. Our parent's marriage is on the line here and you want me to be rational."

Gregory shook his head. His baby sister was unbelievable sometimes. "Yes, Daphne, I do. I expect you to act like the adult woman you are and remember that we love mom and dad, and should therefore be concern about their happiness instead of just our own. Mom apparently isn't happy."

"Don't…"

"No, let me finish. Mom isn't happy with dad anymore. I don't like it, but I have to accept it, and if Hermione makes her happy then…"

Daphne stood forcefully sending her chair backwards tumbling to the floor. "I'm getting another drink."

"…who am I to judge." He finished in a whisper.

"You're her son, remember?"

He looked at his bother. He looked broken. Where Daphne couldn't get over her anger at both their mother and Hermione, Collin was just hurt. Gregory knew of the three he had become the closest with Hermione, they saw each everyday at work and all, and so he could understand the obvious betrayal Collin felt. Still it was no excuse for the way he was behaving. "You shouldn't transfer."

"I have to Greg, if I stay there I'll do something stupid."

"No you wouldn't, you're the most level headed person I know when it comes to their careers."

Collin shook his head. "No, not this time. I want to hurt her. I…she…"

"She didn't do this to hurt you, Collin, or any of us." He looked up to see Daphne sipping her beer at the bar eyeing them. "If there is one thing I'm sure of is that Hermione is a true friend and didn't plan this. Whatever else, neither she nor mom would ever want us to find out this way."

"Somewhere I know you're right but right now I just can't."

[]

Hermione picked at her salad.

Ginny had asked her to join her for lunch in the Ministry's mess, and seeing how she didn't want to be in her office anyway she'd agreed. Now though she was starting to think that eating alone in her office, the blinds down so no one would see her misery, was a better option. Ginny was trying to be a good friend, she knew that, but light conversation wasn't high on her fun things to do list at the moment.

"Hermione did you hear what I said?"

She focused on the redhead, "No sorry I sort of spaced out for a minute."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ginny's blue eyes looked at her with a hint of apprehension. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, what were you saying before?"

"Oh…I was just wondering if you'd gotten your invitation to the Harris Christmas party yet."

Hermione tried to hide her surprise at Ginny's words. She was such an emotional havoc at the moment she'd forgotten the fast approaching holiday. Good God was Christmas only four days away. "The Harris party?"

Ginny nodded as she bit into her burger.

She knew she wouldn't be getting an invitation to Minerva's annual Christmas party but she couldn't tell Ginny that. If she did her friend would only ask questions that Hermione couldn't, wouldn't, answer and that would only lead to more question from Ron and Harry. "Not yet." She lied.

"We only got ours yesterday and I was hoping you'd gotten yours too so we could go shopping."

She had to think fast because Ginny expected her to attend the party and she had to find a way to get out of it without revealing anything. "Actually, Gin, I'm not going to the party this year."

"What? Why on earth not? I thought your parents were going on their usual holiday?"

God, her parents' trip! She had agreed to take them to airport and had complete forgot about it too. She made a note to call them. "They are, but I already have plans."

"Who with?"

The lie took form in her mind a minute before she uttered it. "I'm spending it with Sally."

"But I thought you broke up." Ginny's tone conveyed her confusion.

"…We did, but I really like her so I want to start over. I thought a romantic dinner on Christmas, just the two of us would be a good start."

"You could bring her to the party. I'm sure Aunt Minerva wouldn't mind. Come on Hermione…we had fun didn't we last year?"

Hermione thought back to the last Christmas, to spending the night talking and dancing with her friends…of sipping champagne while she laughed with Minerva and Lily…to how beautiful Minerva had looked that night in her green dress…how happy she'd been then and how sad she was now. "We did Gin, but I really want to get back together with Sally and I can't start off by dragging her along to some party even if I want to. It wouldn't be fair to her, putting her second to my job and friends again."

"No I guess not." Ginny relented. "I guess we could always spend Christmas Eve together. You know have dinner and stuff, just the old gang."

Hermione agreed with a small smile. "Of course we can. I'll cook if you want. Besides my not attending the party doesn't mean I can't help you pick a dress for it."

"Right." Ginny said lighting up considerably. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

[]

Flicking her wand Hermione moved the last of the previous night's plates to the sink to be washed. Her flat was finally looking like a bit tidy. The 'gang' as Ginny liked to call them had all gathered at her flat for a night of food, drink, and laughter.

It had been nice to have people she loved around her when things seemed so bad.

One of Luna's comments about the some strange animal or other had pulled the first smile of the night onto Hermione's face, and others had soon followed. She had smiled and laughed more last eve than in the last three months. Hermione had to admit that it had been fun, really fun. She hadn't thought once about Minerva, Daphne, or what could be happening at the Harris home.

Still that had been yesterday. That morning from the moment she opened her eyes, her green-eyed boss had been on her mind. Hermione didn't want to spend Christmas in tears and she had made a to do list to stave them off. It was only midday however and she had just finished the last thing on the list.

"Damn it," she said and reached for the nearest wine bottle.

One bottle turned into three and by four in the afternoon she was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

**January**

When she'd moved back to England she'd had very clear vision of what her life would be like. Hermione had a plan, one that she had promised herself she'd stick to. She would land the best job any recent graduate could get, she would moved out of her parents home, and she would find love. If Ms. Perfect didn't show up on time, well she could wait. Casual-dating wasn't a dirty word after all.

Yes, Hermione had a plan. Twenty months ago it had seemed perfect, now she knew better.

Now, alone on New Year's Day, just like she had been on New Year's Eve and Christmas, she couldn't deny the fact that her plan had failed miserably. Well that wasn't fair. She did land the job and that job had led her straight to love. The only problem was that it hadn't led to the happily ever after she thought came after finding _the one_. No the only thing it had led to was sitting in her apartment totally alone with nothing to do and nowhere to go, sad to such a degree she was beginning to think she was depressed, and with a bottle in front of her, something that was happening too frequently.

That particularly was bothering Hermione a hell of a lot.

She had sat there in front of the fire emptying the last bottles in her pantry since the sun had set the previous eve and she'd finally reached a conclusion. It had to end. This thing that was making her ashamed of herself, that was making her into a weak person, into a drunkard, it had to stop. She needed to end it.

Loving Minerva wasn't good for her. Love was supposed to make you happy. It was supposed to fill you and make you a better person, but none of that had happened to her. If anything the opposite was true.

Loving Minerva had brought her only hurt, and it had to end. It was time. Hermione was tired, more than that she was emotional exhausted. She was ready for it to end. She was ready to breath easily for the first time in months. It was the right to do for her.

The only one way to do was to stop seeing Minerva. Out sight, out mind, right? At least that's what she hoped.

Hermione stood from the sofa on unsteady legs and went to her desk, took a quill and began to write. When she was done she read it over to make sure it was purely professional then sealed it and left it there.

In a few days she would give it to Minerva. In a few days it would end.

[]

She sat looking at the parchment before her as if it was in ancient runes instead of plain English. It couldn't be right. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening.

Hermione couldn't resign. She just couldn't.

Minerva stood grabbed the letter and headed towards Lily's office.

"Did you know about this?"

Lily watched the friend curiously. It was a strange question as she had been the one to tell Minerva that Hermione had left it for her before heading home early. "If you mean if I know its contents then no."

"She didn't tell you?"

Lily became more concern as Minerva's voice began to creep to a higher register. Something she only ever did that when she was truly agitated. "No, she didn't. What's wrong?"

Minerva wanted to shout, she want to cry, and she wanted to tell someone what was going on with her…with them. She wanted, needed, to tell someone or she was going to loose it. Who better than Lily?

"Everything. Everything is wrong."

Lily rounded her desk and poured her a glass of water. "Here, drink this." She guided Minerva into one of the chairs and sat in the other. "Now tell me," she said when Minerva had drunk a few sips, "what's going on?"

Minerva's hold tightened on the parchment crumbling it a little. "She's quitting."

"What! Why?" She had known Hermione was a bit unhappy over the last few months but she had never thought it had gotten that bad.

"Because of me."

"Hermione is a professional Minerva she wouldn't just quit because you two stopped being friends."

Minerva nodded. "No she wouldn't."

"Then why…"

"We weren't just friends…"

Lily fell back into her seat absolutely stun. "Are you saying you were romantically involved?"

"In the worst possible way," Minerva swallowed and prepared herself to finally admit to her feelings, "we fell in love."

She couldn't believe it. No that they were in love, that part Lily had seen coming, but that they would do something about it was too incredible. Minerva simply wasn't that sort of woman. "You cheated?"

Minerva looked up startled. "No. Yes."

"Yes or no?"

"Not in a physical way, but I gave away my heart. Isn't that worst?"

Lily didn't know what to say. What could she say? "Yes, I suppose it is, but I don't understand if she loves you why would she resign?"

"Because I've given her no reason to stay, because I hurt her. I've hurt her deeply. I've ignored her completely. I basically acted as if she didn't exist. I didn't just do it once. No I did twice. Twice. I let her down."

"Is that what she said?"

Minerva felt the sting of tears. "I haven't talked to her in while."

"I don't pretend to understand what you're going through…or know what you're planning to do, but I think you should talk to her."

Minerva looked into Lily's green eyes. "I know."

"Then what in god's name are you still doing here, Minerva, get going."

She shook her head and smiled at her best friend, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I don't exactly feel great about the advice I'm giving you."

Minerva nodded and hugged her, "Thanks anyway."

[]

Hermione dropped the spoon in the saucepan when someone knocked on her door loudly. She wasn't expecting anyone. In fact she had made it a point to be alone that night. After handing in her resignation she had come home with plans to regroup. She would have dinner, watch a soppy romantic movie to cry over, and have a glass of wine…one last night before starting over in the morning. Come dawn she would plan her next move, and start looking for a new job.

Whoever it was knocked again, louder this time. She sighed and walked to the door. "Minerva," she was surprised to see the other woman when she opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

Minerva waved a piece of parchment in her face before forcing her to take it. "You couldn't even delivery it yourself?"

The anger was obvious in Minerva's stands, but beyond that there was hurt over her resignation. Hermione could feel it coming off the older woman in waves. A brief look into emerald eyes was enough to confirm that Minerva was hurt. She lowered her eyes towards the parchment not wanting to dwell on Minerva's feelings. She had her own feelings to worry about. She took the letter and walked away from the door. Not inviting her former boss in but not deny her entry either. "I thought it best that way."

"Really? And here I was thinking it was simply the easiest way out for you."

Hermione watched Minerva drop her bag and coat on the back of an armchair and moved back to the kitchen. "Nothing about this has been easy for me."

"Neither has it been for me."

She tasted the sauce and tried to focus on what she was doing because the statement made her so angry that if she said anything at all to Minerva at the moment she would only hurt her. Truly hurt her, and she didn't want to. There were so many reasons to avoid hurting each other, the least of which was that she was supposed to be starting over…leaving all of this mess behind. Leaving Minerva behind.

"It wasn't, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and turned towards Minerva. "I know." She moved around and poured a second glass of wine and offered it to Minerva. "Here, if we are going to talk about this you might as well get comfortable."

It definitely looked like they were going to do it. They would have the conversation Hermione had wanted to avoid by not delivering her resignation. There was no point to it, Minerva was married and wanted nothing to do with her. Still she couldn't simply ignore Minerva, besides it could ultimately be good for them both. It could give them a bit of closure.

Minerva nodded and sat at the bar looking at Hermione for a moment. She hadn't expected Hermione to be calm never mind cordial. The brunette's attitude calmed her a bit. She took the wine before starting again. "Why are you resigning? What good could come of it, Hermione?"

"I can't keep going like this. I've been going insane for the last two months and it's not good for me Minerva. This not knowing business, not being able to talk to you, it nearly killed…I can't even begin to describe what I've been through. I have to stay away from you."

"Why?"

Hermione could see the confusion and pain in Minerva's eyes more clearly now. She realized there was no way to avoid it… as much as she wanted to spare Minerva she couldn't. She could no more spare her than she could spare herself the pain. If they were going to talk, really talk about them and get it out of their system then getting hurt was going to be an unavoidable thing.

Still as the green eyes she didn't want to look away swam with tears Hermione realized Minerva wanted to be spare. She couldn't believe Minerva would ask to be spare but there it was plain as day. Hermione shook her head, anger rising inside her. After everything had happened…everything Minerva had done to her…she couldn't expect Hermione to…_Damn you! _"Because I love you Minerva. Ok! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, there I've said it!"

She watched Minerva slide off the bar stool and move to where she stood. "You're right I did want to hear it, but not with so much anger in your voice."

Hermione was so angry she barely heard her. "What did you expect after kissing me and then telling me we'd talk and then never looking at me again? After walking away from me in August? After ignoring day in and day out for months!"

"I don't want you to resign. Please, Hermione."

Hermione rubbed her neck, feeling the tension building quickly in her muscles. "What would you have me do? Tell me what do you want from me?"

"Right now?" Minerva asked with a hint of a smile despite the seriousness of the situation and the sadness in her heart.

Hermione nodded. "Tell me."

She shook her head and instead showed Hermione what she wanted. Minerva pulled the younger woman to her and kissed her. It was soft and slow. It was too brief for either of them to savor properly, yet they both sighed when they pulled apart. That short sweet kiss filled Minerva with warmth that added fuel to a fire that had ignited months before. She wanted nothing more than to pulled Hermione back to her.

"That's not fair." Hermione told her. "Kissing me is unfair."

"Hermione…"

"No! You kissed me and then basically disappeared from my life and I was left in agony. Agony! Minerva you have no idea what this last months have been like for me." Tears broke loose over Hermione's cheeks.

The sight of them mixed with the knowledge that she was the sole cause of them nearly broke Minerva's heart. "I'm sorry," she said before pulling Hermione into a tight hug, "I never meant to hurt you Hermione. It's just very complicated at my end right now, and I was trying to sort out what I wanted to do. But please believe me, I never meant to hurt you."

They stayed like that for a while. The warmth of Minerva's body and the tightness of the embrace soothed Hermione. "I know," she said many minutes later.

Minerva looked at her and smiled. "Now about you resigning…"

"I really think it's for the best. Collin works there and if something happens and people find out…"

"My children will have to learn to live with whatever we decide to do about us. As for work I will not allow them or even myself to influence you, Hermione, it's not right."

"What have you decided to do about us?" Hermione asked almost too scare to hear the answer.

Swallowing, Minerva braced herself to take what could be the most important decision of her life. "I love you, and as complicated as I know things will become…I want to be able to love you, Hermione, I want to be able to show you."

Hermione smiled, wiping away the last of her tears, "Will you stay the night?" At Minerva's wide eyes she continued, "I have dinner and…I want to be held. I just…"

This time Minerva's heart really did break at the sheer vulnerability Hermione was showing. "Yes." She said despite knowing that her absence at home would be noticed immediately and that Daphne would certainly go in search of Gulliver. That didn't matter at the moment, however, Hermione needed her and she owed it to her for the past two months and all the time since August when they should have been trying to work this out together.

For all the time she had left Hermione alone.

"Ok, dinner will be done in ten minutes tops."

Her enthusiasm was palpable and Minerva fell in love with her all over again. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Hermione smiled, nodded, and leaned into her. Minerva did the same.

[]

"Here you go." Hermione handed Minerva a coffee cup. "Black, two sugars."

Minerva smiled as she took a sip of the dark liquid. "Perfect."

"It's not going to be too weird is it?" Hermione asked look out at the bullpen. "For them I mean. Is this reconciliation too fast? Will they get suspicious?"

"We stop talking abruptly, so this sudden reconciliation will seem in character. At least I hope so."

"Okay, because I don't want this to affect our work. We let it before and I really don't want do it again. I love my job and I really don't want to find a new one."

Minerva nodded, "I agree. We should stay as professional as possible, but that doesn't mean we can't be friendly Hermione. We were before. And under no circumstance will you be leaving your post, you are one of best assets the Council has at the moment."

Hermione was flattered, but the issue remain that they had to be careful. "I know it's just that's it's been a while, I guess I just got used to not being bale to talking to you." She shrugged trying to hide the fact that the very thought of their time apart hurt her. Their reconciliation was too fresh for it not to hurt, for it not to show.

"Hermione…I'm sorry." Minerva apologized for the umpteenth time.

"I know. Please stop apologizing."

Minerva was about to say something when her office door opened. She stopped as her eldest son walked in.

Collin looked at the women briefly before fixing his gaze somewhere above his mother, unable to look at either of them. "I need to speak to you."

"Of course,"

"Alone if you don't mind." He said turning his head a bit to direct himself to Hermione.

"Sure thing. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Minerva and Collin watched her go before turning to each other. "What can I do for you?"

Collin set down a form on her desk. "This is a formal request to transfer to a different department."

She looked at the form and then at her son, but he wouldn't look at her. "Collin…"

He interrupted whatever she might have said. "Please, don't try to change my mind or argue with me about this. I can't stay here and you know the reason why. Sign it, please."

Minerva swallowed down the lump in her throat and pulled the form towards her. She signed. "You'll be out in the field."

Collin ignored the comment. "I'm also looking for an flat and should be out of the house by the end of the month."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "Collin?"

"You're decisions have repercussions, mother."

"This is my punishment?" Minerva said trying not to choke on the lump that seemed to have tripled in size.

"No…I just can't stay there anymore."

Minerva handed him the form. "Good luck. I love you."

He took it, nodded, and was gone.

Minerva sat down heavily and closed her eyes. Her daughter wasn't talking to her, and now Collin was moving out. He didn't need to tell her that her decisions had consequences, she was acutely aware of it.


	19. Chapter 19

**February**

Ginny took a sip of water as she watched Hermione walked into the café. It was a miracle she'd been able to get a hold of Hermione at all, she almost given up except she'd had to tell her the news and fire-calling just seemed to distant for this. "Hey."

"Hey, Gin. Sorry I'm late we are pretty busy right now and since Collin's transfers…"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

She sat and called the server over. "Is that what this lunch is about Collin?"

"Hey, there what can I get you ladies?"

"Cesar salad please."

"Make that two."

"To drink?"

"Lemonade?" Hermione asked Ginny who nodded in response.

"Alright I'll be right back."

"No it's not about Collin." Ginny told her friend as the server moved away. "I've got news."

Hermione looked at her with interest at the elation in Ginny's voice. "Well, what is it? Out with it Gin?" She couldn't help smiling in return to the brilliant smile on Ginny's face.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione was stunt. "You are?" Ginny nodded. "Oh, my God…congratulations."

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Wow, what did Harry say?"

Ginny laughed, "He nearly fainted."

Hermione joined her, "I'd paid to see that. When did you find out?"

"When we were helping Collin move into his new flat. Where were you by the way? That day I though you'd be the first to volunteer to help him, you being his best friend and all."

Hermione looked down at her hands and stayed silent. Losing Collin's friendship, she was sure, was just the tip of the iceberg. Even though they had been through so much already, she knew that they were just beginning to see the consequence to being together. The worst was that, she wouldn't be the one suffering the most. That would be Minerva, but then she wouldn't get off scot-free either…God only knew what her friends would say when she told them she was sleeping with their Aunt.

[]

Minerva put the last pin in her hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She wanted to look good. It was St. Valentines' Day after all and she had dinner plans with Hermione. She made her way to the stairs and into the sitting room, to floo over to Hermione's flat.

"Where are you going?"

Minerva dropped the floo-powder back in the pot and turned to face her daughter. "Dinner." Honesty. Minerva had decided on honesty being the best course of action with everyone involved, even her tempestuous daughter.

"Really, with daddy?"

The hope in Daphne's voice, made Minerva feel sorry for her. "No with Hermione."

Daphne's features morphed into something almost like a snarl. "How sweet, the lovebirds are spending St. Valentine's together."

Minerva didn't say anything, knowing from the sarcasm and anger in Daphne's voice nothing good would come from it.

"Are you aware, how ridiculous you're going to look carrying on like a lovesick idiotic teenager? Carrying on with a home wrecker, a whore. She is nothing more than a whore, mother. I suppose you don't care about that since you're just like her."

Minerva could feel her body pulse with anger. Her daughter had just called her a whore. Her usually sweet-perky little girl was looking at her with a dark contemptuous look on her pretty face after having called her a whore. She moved her body forward until she was almost toe-to-toe with Daphne. "You are lucky that I'm your mother and that I love you _very _much because if you were anyone else I would be hexing you right about now."

"Mum!"

She stepped back at Gregory's alarmed voice and turned towards him. "I'm having dinner with Hermione. Don't wait up." She watched him give a subtle nod. Grabbing a handful of floo-powder she stepped into the fireplace.

A moment later she was standing in Hermione's living room. The woman in question peeked out around from her bedroom door, a warm smile instantly upon her lips when she saw her. "You're early! I'm not ready yet."

Minerva felt her lips inched slightly upward despite the anger still cruising through her. "I'll wait."

"I put a wine bottle and a few glasses on the bar."

"I guess I'll pour."

Hermione nodded and went back to getting ready, while Minerva opened the bottle trying to focus completely on what she was doing instead of the confrontation with Daphne.

She wasn't very successful. She had known from the moment she realized she had kissed Hermione in her sitting room that her life would be turned upside down. That included hard decisions and hurt feelings for everyone, but she hadn't thought her children would react so badly to the situation. She wasn't naïve, she had never thought they would in anyway embrace it, but she had never thought Collin would transfer departments and then move out of the house as a result or that Daphne would end up calling her a whore.

"Here you are," She placed the wineglass in front of Hermione and sat on the bed nursing her own.

"Thanks," Hermione turned from the vanity where she was finishing her makeup and took a good look at Minerva. The older witch looked lovely in her black evening gown, but her expression was somber. "Are you all right?"

Minerva looked up and tried to smile, but failed. "No."

At this Hermione moved to sit next to Minerva. "What's wrong?"

"I got into an argument with Daphne."

"About us?" Hermione asked though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes, about us."

Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about the obvious sadness in Minerva's eyes. They stayed quiet for a few moments and she regarded Minerva who seemed to be in another place entirely.

"We don't have to go to dinner if you would rather stay in."

Minerva blinked and looked at her. "No, we are going to dinner as planned because I will not let anyone, not even Daphne, ruin our very first Valentine's Day together."

Hermione leaned in and place a short sweet kiss to Minerva's lips. "It's not the very first." She said standing and offering the older witch her hand. "We celebrated it together last year."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, but last year we were only friends now we're lovers."

They weren't yet, at least not in the literal sense of the word. Hermione had hoped that it would happen tonight, but now it didn't seem like such good idea. "True."

"Let's go then."

Hermione had made reservations at a muggle restaurant hoping for a bit of anonymity. They were together, but she didn't think Minerva would appreciate ending up on social page of the Prophet. It seemed to have been the right call, by the time they had finished their main course Minerva had relaxed and even perked up a bit.

"What happened with Daphne?" She asked interrupting Minerva's perusal of the dessert menu.

"Nothing much."

"I'm sure it was something. When you arrive at my flat you were pretty sad Minerva, and angry too which I found confusing. So, something important must have happened."

"Hermione I'd rather not talk about it."

"We are in this together Minerva. I know we are not in the same situations, that you have a hell of a lot more to lose, but I want to be here for you."

Minerva nodded, "She called me a whore."

Hermione almost choked on her wine.

"She said the same of you, and I felt like killing her."

"What?"

Minerva nodded. "I swear if it had been anyone else…"

"I'm so sorry Minerva. I can't believe she would say something like that about you."

"A lot of things I've never thought would happen are happening. I suppose I will simply have to get used to it."

Hermione reached over grabbing Minerva's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I love you." She said knowing that as true as it was and as much as Minerva loved her too, love could not take away the pain Minerva was feeling.

Minerva's lips twitched ever so slightly, "Do you want to skip dessert?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Minerva was by far the most tenacious woman she had ever met.

They arrived back at her flat some ten minutes later and Hermione offered Minerva a nightcap, which was accepted readily. She nursed her scotch as she tried to put her thoughts in order. She needed to help in some way. Hermione just couldn't let Minerva lose herself in her thoughts of her argument with Daphne. Even though she knew that Daphne would not appreciate it, Hermione needed to make Minerva see that Daphne didn't really mean any of it.

"She is hurt, Minerva, and we can't blame her for that."

Minerva looked up sharply. "I can understand that, Hermione, I even understand that she has every right to feel angry or betrayed, but I cannot approve of her way of dealing with it."

She sighed because truthfully she agreed with Minerva. Daphne shouldn't have said what she did, but then Daphne was always passionate in everything. Asking her to deal with this quietly was to ask her to be someone she was not.

Minerva stood shaking her head and finished her drink. "Why does she think that I am choosing my happiness at the expense of hers? They're my children and I love them completely. Why can't they do the same?"

"They do. They love you, Minerva." Hermione answered without hesitation. Daphne, Collin, and Gregory might hate Minerva's decision, but they still loved her. If they didn't they wouldn't be so hurt, they wouldn't care.

"Perhaps, but they most definitely do not respect me. Not anymore."

Minerva said this with absolute conviction and this time Hermione couldn't argue with her. How could she argue that Daphne respected her after today?

"I thought I would be ending my marriage, instead I find that I've broken my family."

It was a whisper, but Hermione felt every word hit her like a slap. Did Minerva regret choosing to pursue this already? "We don't have to do this. You can still save your family Minerva, you can save your marriage."

Minerva looked over at Hermione completely shocked by the younger woman's words. How could she ever think that she would want that? "I love you. That is why I'm here. Love is why I can't go back. I wont."

Hermione felt relief at Minerva conviction. She was sure about the path they were walking. There would be no going back. Not anymore. She walked to where Minerva stood by the fireplace and lightly kissed the soft skin of Minerva's cheek. "Thank you."

"Please don't thank me Hermione. I need you as much as you need me. This is a selfish choice."

"Still," Hermione told her and kissed her lips, "thank you."

Minerva shook her head and wrapped her arms about Hermione's waist. She studied Hermione's face, taking in every beautiful feature. "I want to make love to you."

Hermione was surprised at Minerva directness and incredibly excited by it too. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I told you earlier I wouldn't let Daphne ruin our night, and I had planned on showing how much I love and want you tonight."

Hermione's heart rate seemed to triple in an instant at the realization that they had both planned this for the same night. They were both on the same page, and they were both ready.

"I love you." Hermione said and leaned in to kiss Minerva's rose-stained lips.

The kiss was quick and soft, a promise of more to follow. It made both women smile.

The feel of Minerva's hands as they trailed up her sides, made Hermione smile wider. It felt incredible to have Minerva so close. To feel her light caresses, as she snaked her arms around Hermione's body sliding over the silk of her gown.

Hermione dropped her head forward onto Minerva's shoulder. Her whole body tensed as the older woman slowly undid the zipper and her fingers touched her bare skin. They stayed like that for a moment, before Minerva's hands moved again and sliding the dress of Hermione's shoulders.

She couldn't hold back a sigh of pleasure as Minerva kissed each shoulder reverently. She could do little more than stay upright as Minerva kissed and caressed her.

Hermione's closed her eyes as Minerva kissed her way up her throat, as the older witch's hands pushed her dress further down her body and off her hips. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin, but didn't move. She didn't want to interrupt's Minerva's exploration of her jawline.

Minerva stopped it herself. "You're cold."

"It's fine." Hermione answered quickly, desperate to feel Minerva's lips on her skin again. "I'm fine really."

Minerva pulled back even further. "You'll be warmer in bed."

That was a much better idea. She nodded, grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her along to her bed.

Hermione leaned back against the pillow and watched as Minerva quickly took off her dress. Brown eyes remained glued to the other's woman's long fingers as they eased the bra straps off milky shoulders. "You're beautiful." The words rushed from her mouth before she could think about them but it was true. Minerva McGonagall was beautiful inside and out, and Hermione knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"So are you," Minerva said and moved to her.

She smiled, ran her hands up Minerva's arms and wrapped them around her neck. "Maybe, but you are exquisite."

Minerva laughed, "We'll have to agree to disagree on that, because I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes own."

Hermione smiled once more, "You're not going to turn everything into a competition are you?"

Minerva shook her head a big smile on her lips.

"Good." Hermione pulled Minerva down forcing their bodies into full contact for the first time. Minerva skin was hot and she felt herself flush in response, while every inch of her skin pushed itself closer to Minerva.

She wanted, needed, the contact.

Skin on skin, heat on heat. It was easy to forget about everyone and everything outside those four walls. As Minerva slim body pressed onto her own, Hermione could think of them as simply two people in love. She forgot about the complications and the pain they were causing the people they both cared about deeply. She forgot that Minerva was still _very_ married and that their relationship was illicit.

Hermione forgot that the ring on Minerva's left-ring finger made her the _other_ woman.

Her mind could process nothing beyond that moment. She thought of nothing, but Minerva's soft skin and the sensuous combination of her vanilla perfume and their arousal.

When Minerva slim fingers slipped inside of her Hermione could only think of one thing, the way she felt for the woman in her arms. She only thought of that love, and she let it fill her.

Her body fell in sync with Minerva's. The other witch setting the rhythm and her body following, letting Minerva's finger and mouth lead the way.

Hermione followed at times with her eyes opens at other closed. At times urging Minerva to hurry her pace, all the while wanting the incredible feelings building inside her to last. But with her body aching for release and with Minerva's tongue on her it was impossible, so she gave herself over to it. Hermione let her body go, leaving every other thought behind. She thought of nothing, could say nothing, but the name of the woman beside her, inside of her body and heart.

"Minerva…" Eyes shut tight.

"Ah. Please Minerva." Hips arched off the mattress and fell, and then arched higher.

Seconds or minutes later her muscled tensed and her whole body stopped. "Minerva . . ." It was a whisper.

[]

Ginny leaned against the counter and studied her little cousin as she refilled her wineglass for the fourth time in under an hour. "So, are you finally going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

She watched Daphne's deep blue eyes cloud over. She couldn't understand what was making Daphne so gloomy. "Well are you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me okay?"

"You kidding right? Daph you've been so angry for the past few months and I don't want you take this the wrong way, but you've been drinking an awful lot."

Daphne didn't look up; instead she took another gulp of wine.

"Not to mention the fact that you haven't been smiling at all lately, not even at work. I mean come Daphne you've been different. When I went by last month you didn't smile at a single patient, and you've always done that. That's why they love you at St. Mongus."

"Look nothing is wrong, so bloody well leave it."

Ginny frowned down at her. "No I bloody well won't. There is something wrong with you and I'm not gonna rest until you tell me."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you."

Ginny gave in for the moment and change the conversation. "Do you know what's going on with Hermione? She hasn't been around much lately."

"I don't fucking care what happens to her!"

Ginny jumped at the outburst and stepped back from the counter. Daphne's face was bright red, redder than Ginny's hair, and her anger was palpable. Well now at least she knew whatever was wrong with Daphne had to do with Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

**March 2005**

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone knocking incessantly on her door. She had no idea who it could be. Turning over in bed to get out on the far side, she quickly ran into something. When she opened her eyes she looked straight into beautiful if sleepy green eyes.

"Tired of sharing the bed already?"

"Sorry, it's just the knocking startled me." Hermione rolled her eyes when the knocking on the door turned to pounding. "Can you hand me my robe please?"

"Of course," Minerva reached for the robe and held it out for Hermione, when the young woman reached for it she pulled it back. "Kiss please, and a 'good morning' wouldn't go a miss either."

Hermione smiled at the teasing tone, and pecked Minerva's lips. "Good morning. I'm going to get the door now."

"I'll start getting ready."

"Ok."

Hermione headed out of the bedroom and went to the door. She opened it slowly. "Can I help you?" She said before looking up at her visitor.

"No, you can't. I'm looking for my wife."

She was sure her eyes couldn't have gone any wider than they did at that moment. "Professor Harris…"

"Daphne told me she was here."

Hermione couldn't even begin to figure out what she was supposed to say to him. Thankfully just when she thought she would have a nervous break down right there and then, she heard Minerva's voice.

"Gulliver? What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for my wife." His tone was harsher than when he had spoken to her and Hermione began to feel really uneasy. "I still have one don't I? Even if she is never home."

"Hermione would you give us a minute, please?"

She turned towards Minerva letting it show that she thought that wasn't the best idea possible. "Please."

"Of course, I'll be in the other room if you need me." She said it as much for Minerva as for Professor Harris. She didn't know how angry he was at the moment or his intentions. Never mind the fact that she would be furious in his place.

She just hoped that under all that anger he was still the great man Hermione remembered from school. _Please, god let him still be a good man._ She thought as she closed the door to her bedroom.

"It can't believe you Minerva." Gulliver said as soon as he heard the door to what he assumed was the bedroom close. "I couldn't get away when Daphne first told me, but I didn't worry too much. I thought she was overreacting. I thought you were at Lily's house or working late. I _wanted_ to give you the benefit of the doubt! But what do I find instead? You shacked up with her!"

"Gulliver, keep your voice down."

"I can't believe you! My wife is shacking up with a twenty-something little girl who probably doesn't even know what she wants out of life, ruining our family, and I'm supposed to keep my voice down! No. I wont. You can't do this. We've been married twenty-eight years Minerva, you just can't throw all of that away."

"Gulliver!" Minerva shouted to be heard over his tirade. "Stop."

"How long has it been since you've been home? Have you been home at all in the last two week?"

"Gulliver…"

He huffed and turning his hands to fists. "No, Minerva just answer the goddamn question!"

Minerva lifted both eyebrows at the venom in his voice. "Whatever for Gulliver? You have already decided to condemn me as a villain." She watched his face turn an interesting shade of red.

"You're not, she is. You let her turn your head."

Despite herself she smirked. "Really, Gulliver, do you think so little of me that you think I let someone _turn my head_? I'm not stupid, Gulliver, and I am an adult. I'm here because I want to be here. Hermione is not to blame."

"Don't defend her!" He looked about to burst. He had trusted her, cared her, and invited her into their home. He had treated her as a daughter and she had broken their family. Of course she was to blame.

"Then don't bring her into this." She retorted just as angry. "You want an answer, I've been home every single night except last night."

He seemed to deflate a bit at that.

"Anything else you need to talk to me about will have to wait, until tonight when I will be home again."

"Minerva…"

She shook her head and glared at him. "No. You've said enough for now. We'll talk tonight."

"I have rounds."

Her glare intensified. "Then pray tell what exactly do I need to be home for?"

"Are you telling me you're moving out!"

"I have no idea Gulliver, that is something I need to discuss with Hermione."

His face became darker than the first time and Minerva could see him shaking. "I only have one question Minerva, after that we wouldn't need to discuss anything else."

She nodded and waited.

"Do you love her?"

Minerva hadn't been prepared for that question. It wasn't that she didn't know the answered. It was more she wasn't ready to for what giving the answer would mean for her personally and for her family. She heard Hermione moving about in the room and squared her shoulders. She couldn't, wouldn't deny it. "Yes."

He seemed shocked, and the part of Minerva that had shared so much with him couldn't help but feel for him. "Gulliver, I'm…"

His eyes flashed. "Don't. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Minerva sighed and watched him go slamming the door as he left. "Wonderful start to the day." Minerva said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Minerva's waist from behind.

"I'm sorry for him too, but it had to done."

When Minerva turned to face her, Hermione could see the fresh tears that she was fighting back.

"Do we have time for breakfast?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll cook while you get ready."

"Thank you," Minerva said before pulling away and heading to the bedroom.

Hermione watched her go. As much as she wanted to help Minerva through this, to be there for her, she just couldn't share everything. Breaking the heart of a man whom she had loved was something Hermione couldn't help Minerva with.

[]

Hermione was going through the newest reports from her team on the different plans of implementation for the new regulations that would go into effect at the end of the month. Her team had always been wonderful, she was blessed with a committee of hard working people who believed in improving the law, but since Collin's departure a month before they seem to have lost some steam. Hermione wished she could talk to Minerva about her suspicion that the team was responding to her own behavior, but she didn't want to remind Minerva of Collin's departure. Still it was great lost to them both personally and professionally. She might not have lost her son, like Minerva, but she had lost her right-hand man at work and a very good friend.

A knock drew her attention to the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Hermione nodded and watched Gregory step in. She was surprised to see him. She hadn't had any contact with Minerva's children since that fateful night in November. Frankly she hadn't expected any of them to want to speak with her after everything that had happened. Hermione was well aware that she was the other woman and therefore the one to blame in their eyes. "What can I do for you Gregory?"

"Hermione, I hope that after a year we could be a little less formal with each other."

Some of the tension left her as he smiled at her. "I'll try."

"I know you're wondering why I'm here so I'll cut to the chase."

"Ok."

Gregory smiled again. "I'm here because I want you to know that we still love you Hermione."

She couldn't help but snort. "I doubt that."

"No don't, they are hurt and angry but only because they love you so much. Both Collin and Daphne love you. They just need time."

"How much time? Not for me, I understand their point of view, but for your mother. She needs you, all of you."

He nodded, "You're right and we need her too. We're family Hermione and eventually they'll come around. Until then I ask that you give them a little time, and after that my advice is that you try to talk to them."

"I don't think they'll want to hear anything from me."

"Look, I know they are making this really hard for you and mom, but it is only the hurt that's making them act this way. In time they'll calm down and then they will want to know what happened. They feel betrayed by both you and mom, for mom it will be complicated but for you I think they only need to know what happened."

Hermione closed her eyes, "You really think that will be all it takes."

"Yes. In a couple more months you should talk to them."

"Gregory I don't…"

He looked right at her. "I know the task may seen daunting to you, but mom will need us to be as before and for that to happen you will have to be on speaking terms with Collin and Daphne."

Hermione felt a headache coming on. Gregory was right. For Minerva's sake as well as the friendship that bound them, Hermione would have to face them. How, she didn't know but she would. "I promise to try Gregory but you'll have to help or else I'll never know when they would be receptive."

He smiled warmly at her, "You have my help Hermione and though I know you don't need it, my blessings."

"Blessings?" Hermione asked though she thought she was correct in his meaning.

"You and mom, have my blessings for your relationship. I just ask that you love her Hermione, and make her happy. She deserves to be truly happy."

Hermione didn't quiet know how to respond. "I'll do my best."

"Good, I wouldn't take anymore of your time." He stood, "Except to invite you and mom out to dinner."

"When?"

"Next Saturday I, " His smile turned shy, "want you to officially meet Amber."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "So you are finally admitting that she is your girlfriend?"

Gregory nodded, "I'm going to propose in a few months so I want her to meet the family. You know that way she'll know what she is getting into."

She felt her heart swell with happiness for Gregory and gratitude towards him. He thought of her as family even after what had happened. She was family, if in a new capacity but she was still family.

"Will you tell your mother or should I relay the message?"

"She is not in at the moment and I have to get to work so if you don't mind."

She smiled again, "Don't worry I'll tell her."

"Alright, see you then."

"See you, oh and Gregory, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

[]

Ginny looked up to find Daphne standing in the doorway of her office. "Hey what's going on?"

"Can I come in?"

Daphne's voice sounded hoarse and she almost expected to see bloodshot eyes looking back at her but instead she found dull blue orbs. Concern she stood and walked around to Daphne envolping her in her arms. Daphne didn't cry though just stayed limply in her arms until Ginny moved away. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone and I just…"

"Of course you can tell me anything."

Daphne nodded and sat down. "Mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"What!"

"Divorce."

Ginny shook her head. That was impossible, her aunt and uncle had been married for ages. They were in love why else would you stay with someone for so long. "Are you sure?"

"Dad told us yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Ginny was.

"Hey, Ginny do you want to go to lunch?"

Ginny looked up to see Hermione in the doorway. Daphne looked enraged at the sight of her. She knew they were fighting but really Daphne looked about ready to kill Hermione.

"God, sorry I'll come back later." Hermione left before she could say anything.

"She is having an affair with mom." Daphne said before Ginny could say anything shocking her completely.

"What?"

"You heard me. That's why they're getting divorced."

Ginny shook her head that was impossible. "No, Hermione would've have told me. We're best mates. She wouldn't keep something like this from me or Harry and Ron. She…"

"Is a bitch."

"No Hermione wouldn't do something like that, Daphne are…"

"I saw them kiss. They kissed in my house after having a 'family dinner'! After laughing with dad and us! They kissed and I saw them. So yeah I'm sure. Beside mom…she's been staying at Hermione's a lot."

Ginny had a hard time believing that Hermione would… "We're best mates. She wouldn't just…"

"Yeah I thought she was my mate too, until she seduced my mother."

[]

Hermione leaned back against the sofa cushions the newly refilled wineglass in hand. A few feet away stood Minerva, leaning against the fireplace, staring at dying embers. It had been a remarkably quiet dinner. It had been obvious from the moment Minerva stepped out of the fire that she wasn't in the best of moods. Hermione knew Minerva needed space and had made a point to skip the small talk. Still, she had thought that by now the older witch would have said something about what was bothering her. Hermione was fairly sure it was about the meeting Minerva had before flooing over.

"So, what did Gulliver's lawyer say?"

Minerva didn't look up immediately, in fact she barely acknowledge her words. It worried her. Though Minerva was the silent type, keeping emotional problems to herself, she usually only needed a little probing from Hermione to open up. Hermione had gotten used to it over the past two months, having Minerva trust her, confine in her.

She waited as patiently as she could for any response, but after a few minutes she knew none would come. Hermione sighed and moved to where Minerva stood. "If you want to talk about I'll be in the bedroom," she lightly rubbed her hand on Minerva's back as she spoke. She hoped the touch would reach Minerva even if her words didn't.

Minerva reach out just as she moved away stopping her. Her emerald eyes stared into Hermione's for a while, before pulling their bodies together. She was about to ask if everything was all right, when Minerva's mouth quickly descended on her own.

Hermione respond instantly, wanting to connect to Minerva, to pull her out of whatever rot she found herself in. She was just at the point in the kiss when her brain stopped thinking rationally, when Minerva pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good company tonight. I should go."

She held on as Minerva tried to extract herself from their embrace. "No, you shouldn't." Hermione light kissed her once more before pulling Minerva towards the sofa. "Tell me what's wrong."

The older woman shook her head in the negative, "Nothing to tell. It was just a first meeting."

Her unsure tone, told Hermione that it was a lie. It was clear, though, that Minerva really didn't want to talk about it so she tried to change the subject. "The first ten regulations are due to go in effect next week."

"I heard, congratulations."

She smiled her thanks, "We also have a clear bill to continue the overhaul."

"Yes, I read the paperwork. I'm very happy for you, but please remember not to overwork your team too much. Last time they seemed about ready to drop."

Hermione laughed, "It wasn't that bad."

"That's not what Collin told me." The words left Minerva without much thought.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. They had rarely mentioned Collin and Daphne, as both women felt guilty, angry, and sad about their current attitude.

"Gregory fire-called earlier," Hermione changed the subject, "he invited us out to dinner again."

"Hermione, the way I feel…" Minerva looked away.

Hermione felt bad, really bad about whatever had happened that evening at the meeting that had Minerva in that state, but she couldn't let her bail on Gregory. "He is going to marry Amber, and he wants us to be part of it."

Minerva stiffened at that. It was still ridiculous to think that they could ever be part of a family function again, or that a family function could happen again period. Hermione wasn't a fool. She knew that it was much too soon, but if Gregory wanted them involved, if he was willing to reach out to them, then she would grateful accept.

The other witch didn't answer and Hermione didn't know what she could say anymore. She had nothing more to say for the night.

Minerva stood slowly and extended a hand to Hermione, who took it. "Come to bed."

"Minerva, I…"

She shook her head, "Not tonight. We'll talk about tomorrow."

"It's just…"

Minerva tugged her too her feet with a great deal of force, and crashed her lips to Hermione's silencing her for the second time that night. "I'm not shutting you out. We can talk about it tomorrow over lunch or whenever you want, just not tonight. I want you."

Minerva dropped one hand onto Hermione's rear and pulled them closer. Hermione's arousal was instant.

* * *

_AN: I hope that even if it has been too long since I updated that you are still enjoying the story. -xio_


	21. Chapter 21

**April 2005**

Ginny turned over in bed for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked. His wife was usually a sound sleeper. She got into bed and it was like turning a light off, she was always asleep in minutes.

She had thought about sharing what Daphne had said with him for the past few weeks, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was strange keeping something like this from him. Harry was part of the family long before they married. Minerva was his godmother for heaven's sake. "Aunt Minerva is getting a divorce."

Harry closed his book and stared at her. "What?"

"Daphne told me. Do you want to know why?"

"Ok." He put his book on the nightstand and gave her his full attention.

"She is having an affair…with Hermione."

Ginny waited for the shock, for the questions and denials. He said nothing, and more importantly he didn't even look surprised.

"What do you know, that I don't?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing. I don't know anything, but…"

"But, what? Tell me."

He sighed and tried to explain. "They got so close so quickly. Hermione always seemed happy around her, you know. It was strange because none of us has ever been that comfortable with Aunt Minerva, but Hermione…she was different. She looked at Aunt Minerva and saw past the job, family, and age. That must have been alluring. Imagine how long it's been since Aunt Minerva had that type of attention, that kind of connection."

"They were friends I get that. But an affair? Hermione isn't that type of girl Harry. We all know that. She just wouldn't. Not with a married woman."

"Look all I know is that when they're together they're happy. My mom told me something happen at the end of last summer. They had a falling out, and Hermione was miserable. Do you remember Christmas? It took most of the afternoon for her to really relax. She was so sad."

"But she is married!"

Harry shifted to lay on his side so her could look at her face. "I know, which probably made it even harder for them."

Ginny hated to admit that Harry had a point. As much as she hated it, it made since. "Do you think she loves her?"

"Hermione?"

Ginny nodded.

"I think Hermione wouldn't get involved with a married woman unless she was the love of her life."

Ginny snuggled into his side. "Yeah, that's what I think too. I just don't get why she didn't tell us."

Harry hugged her. "You should ask her."

[]

"Hello stranger."

Minerva looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk to the redhead at the door. "Something wrong?" She asked surprised at Lily's hello.

Lily walked in closing the door behind her. "Absolutely my best friend has been in a love induced comma for the what more than two months and I'm terribly curious to know what's been going on." She sent a playful look at Minerva.

She got a smile in return. "Is that right?"

"I'm dying here."

Minerva shook her head but smiled wider at Lily's antics. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything…well not everything." She couldn't hide the humor in her voice. She really had missed spending time with Minerva, though she knew the other witch needed time to sort out her life at the moment. Still she wanted to stay abreast of what was going on in case Minerva needed someone to talk to.

"You are incorrigible." Minerva admonish lightly.

"So you keep telling me. Now spill." Lily said sitting down. "How is Hermione?" She asked to getting Minerva talking. She was happy to see her friend light up at the mention of Hermione.

"She is wonderful."

"And?" The redhead probed.

"I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. She compliments me well. She is completely in tune with me, it's unexpected and exhilarating."

Lily laughed. "Sounds like you're in love." Minerva blushed lightly. "So everything is rosy?"

"Between Hermione and I, yes. The family is a different matter."

"Because you chose love."

Minerva nodded, "Gulliver started divorce proceedings."

She didn't really know what to say. Lily knew Minerva wouldn't like the idea of having an affair and that she would eventually seek a divorce, but to have Gulliver beat her to it…she didn't know if Minerva would be glad the decision was out of her hands or not. "What happened?"

"He asked if I loved her and I couldn't deny it, not even for the sake of my family."

Neither says anything for a while, until Minerva breaks the silence again. "Not that it's the most pressing thing at the moment."

"Oh?"

"We are having brunch with Hermione's parents."

Lily laughed at the anguished look on Minerva's face. "Really?"

"Hermione wouldn't take no for an answer." She shrugged. "Besides I would have to meet the sooner or later, might as well be now."

"You're worried." Lily stated serious once more.

"Of course, it's her parents…and what are they going to think about me? A woman much too old for their daughter, with three grown children, and married."

"Separated."

"Semantics." Minerva countered.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them you love Hermione and the rest will fall into place." She got a dubious look from Minerva.

[]

"So are you living together then?"

Hermione dropped her fork. What had she been thinking having brunch with her parents? It was turning into a nightmare. Her father didn't say much and her mother didn't stop interrogating them though for some reason her questions were always directed at Minerva. "Sort of."

"Oh?"

When Hermione made no move to elaborate Minerva jumped in if only to keep the situation as tension free as possible. "I commute between the house and Hermione's flat."

"And is that to be the permanent arrangement?"

Minerva looked at the brunette beside her for help but non came as Hermione absolutely refused to do anything than send mild glares at her mother. She couldn't think of a more incredibly awkward situation. "We haven't discussed it yet."

Jean raised an eyebrow at the smooth sidestepping of the issue. "What have you discussed?"

"Mother please," Hermione admonished at the same time her father gave a cautioning _Honey_.

"I am only trying to get a clear picture. Surely you can understand that, Minerva."

Minerva nodded in the affirmative but Hermione wasn't about to give into her mother. "That's all well and good, but I brought Minerva here so you could get to know her not…"

"That is what I'm doing." Jean protested.

"There is a difference between getting to know someone and interrogating them mother!"

Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's forearm trying to calm her. "Your curiosity is understandable, unfortunately given my current divorce proceedings Hermione and I haven't made any plans for the future."

"Is that unwise?"

Hermione stared at her father. "Why would that be unwise? We are waiting for the dust to have settle so we can start our life as a couple."

"But you're already living _your life as a couple_".

Minerva nodded again at Jean's words. She was right they had been putting off making any real plans. Minerva had thought it was the sensible thing to do given her uncertain family life, but perhaps it had been before she had decided to live her life with the young witch. It wasn't anymore. "You're right, but we haven't discussed anything so we can't give you any answers at least not to those questions."

Jean was pleased by Minerva's acquiescence. She knew she was asking far too many questions but if she didn't push them to define their relationship and look to the future then who would. Hermione was her only child, her little girl, and she wasn't going to let them live in limbo forever. "Then perhaps I've been asking the wrong questions."

"Oh mum, please just lets have a nice conversation on something else. Anything else."

"It's perfectly all right, we came here to tell them about us."

"Yes but not like this."

"There is no other way, my darling." Jean said shaking her head at her daughter. "Some things you just have to do the hard way and then you can move on."

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "What do you really want to know?"

"Do you love our daughter?"

Hermione looked towards her father confused by the directness of his question, though she supposed that was exactly the type of questions they would be getting for the rest of the visit. She felt Minerva's eyes on her and turned to look at the emerald pools.

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing else to discuss." Jean spluttered looking at her husband. "You love her and will take good care of her?"

"Yes." Again Minerva's answer was absolute.

"Good. So how has work been?"

Hermione smiled at her father. She was beyond thankful. "Great, my team is making real progress. Everything is wonderful."


	22. Chapter 22

**June**

Hermione looked around the Ministry café in search for a familiar redhead. She smiled when blue eyes caught hers accompanied by a wave. She walked to the table where Ginny sat. "Is that mine?"

Ginny nodded pushing the tray towards her. "Ham and Swiss."

"Thanks, am starving."

"Been working hard or playing hard?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow. It was a strange thing to say. "Working hard, the board wants another ten laws rewritten and implemented this year. I told them it was impossible but they insisted as if that would make it happen."

"Won't it?"

She shrugged. "It just might. Not that I don't enjoy having an excuse to leave the office but I was surprised. We haven't lunched in a while."

Ginny tried not to let her guilt show. She was ashamed to say she had stayed away from Hermione since Daphne had told her about Minerva. She had needed the time to come to terms with it. Now that she had she wanted to let Hermione know she understood. "We've all been busy lately, 'lots been going on." She left the dialogue open hoping Hermione would tell her something. "I hear a lot has been going on in your life." She said when it was clear the brunette would say nothing.

Hermione looked closely at Ginny and realized from the intense look in those blue eyes that Ginny knew something. "Who told you?"

"Daphne and I have to say I'm hurt. I thought we were best mates."

"But it involved the family and I thought…"

Ginny shook her head. "What? That we wouldn't understand? That we would hate you?"

"Something like that."

She shook her head harder but this time with a smile on her face. "We love you. And that is not dependent on who you share your life with."

"Not even when it's your Aunt Minerva?"

Ginny leaned in with a mischievous expression. "According to Gregory Aunt Minerva looks incredibly happy now a days. I suppose you have everything to do with that."

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Thought so." Ginny smiled too. "You love her and you make each other happy. There is no reason why any of us would hold that against you. You can't help whom you love Hermione and we wouldn't expect you to."

She sighed a bit in relief. It would be so much easier if she could talk to her friends about their relationship, if she no longer had to hide it. "Thanks Gin."

"No tell me everything. You know how fascinated I'm with Aunt Minerva."

Hermione chuckled. "Are you sure? She is your aunt."

"She is also my best friend's girlfriend, now spill. She a good kisser?"

[]

"Hey darling I'm home." Hermione announced closing her apartment door. Silence answered her and she sighed. "Guess not." She dropped her bag and toed off her heels making her way to the kitchen for a glass of wine. A little silent magic and the apartment filled with music. Hermione hummed to the song as she sipped away. It wasn't actually that bad…being alone. She flopped on the sofa. "Just not used to it anymore."

She was used to coming home either with Minerva or to find Minerva at the apartment working on something or the other while she waited for her arrival. Dinner for two had become the norm four or five nights a week and she just hated the idea that she would have to eat alone. It simply didn't feel right anymore. Her father had been right about one thing they were a couple and had been living as one for months now without ever making anything official. It certainly felt like it was time to starting making some of those plans. She'd speak to Minerva at the office. Except…what if Minerva wasn't ready to make plans? What if they weren't official yet because the other witch didn't want to be? "Don't be silly, Hermione." She chastised herself.

[]

Minerva dropped her quill and accepted the cup of tea from Hermione. "Thank you."

"I thought I'd come to you, since I didn't see you all weekend."

She smiled at Hermione. "You could just say you missed me." She teased the young brunette. There was a small glare but it only made Minerva feel better about taking the weekend away from Hermione to deal with some of the family issues. "I missed you."

"Good." Hermione said because it was good to know. It made the small feelings of neglect disappear.

"I spoke to Gulliver and the lawyers on Friday and we came to a very good deal."

"Oh?" Hermione asked her curiosity peaked since she had no idea Minerva would see the lawyer again.

"I gave up the family home to Gulliver and the kids."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked confused now because Minerva's tone had suggested that something good had happened at the meeting.

"I got the beach house." Minerva said with a big smile.

"Wow," Hermione was excited for Minerva who was so obviously happy about it. "So you have a new permanent residence."

Minerva looked straight into the intense brown eyes. "I hope it can be a permanent residence for us."

She saw the younger witch gasp in surprise and obvious delight. Minerva couldn't have been happier. "What about my flat?"

"Well I thought we could move now and let the flat sit empty until the lease is up. There wouldn't be any extra expenses for us…You do remember the beach house don't you?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you want to live there?"

Hermione nodded again and Minerva smiled. Lily had been right everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

_AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter but I thought it was better to update than wait until I had reached the usual length. Hope you enjoyed-xio_


	23. Chapter 23

**July**

Gregory sat the two steaming cups of coffee on the café table and sat in front of his sister. He sipped at the hot liquid and watched Daphne for a bit. She looked remarkably better than the last time they had really sat down together, three months before. That conversation had ended in much the same way as the one they had in January, Daphne acting like a rebellious child and he having to eat his words in order to appease her. He hoped she no longer so very angry with everyone. "So, how are things at St. Mungo's?"

Daphne put her cup down and was glad he had started out with something mundane. Maybe she could keep her temper in check better if she could relax before talking about anything difficult. "Good, except I'm on the night shift again. Rotations." She shrugged, "This time though I'm in charge."

"You got promoted?" Gregory asked enthusiastically. Happy that at least something in Daphne's life was going according to her plans. That there was something she could be happy about.

"I did. I got an extra two thousand Galleon raise."

"That is wonderful news, Daphne. I'm really happy for you. The way you're going you'll be ready to be administrator in five years."

Daphne smiled at him, it was good to not be so angry with him for once. It was nice to just sit and talk about them instead of their mother and_ her_. "How's Amber?"

"Good, we're decorating the house. It's still mainly boxes but at least the bed is clear."

She should have been there to help him move in but Daphne couldn't help feel like everyone was abandoning her. First her mother, then Collin, and now Gregory was gone. It was just her father and she now, and he came by the house less and less. "Not to worry, you've still got almost a month before the weeding you'll have it ready. How are the wedding plans coming by the way?"

"Good, Hermione has been helping Amber out with the last few details." Gregory watched Daphne tense at the name. He hated to lose the relax atmosphere but it was as good a segue into the conversation they really needed to have as any. "I know you don't want to talk about her but she is part of our family now."

"No she isn't. She is the reason we don't have a family anymore." Daphne said with more sadness that anger.

Gregory sighed, "Oh, Daph, for the love of God stop being so obtuse. Their marriage was obviously not working. Hermione's only sin is that she met mum before mum worked up the courage to end it."

"You really think it was that bad?" Daphne asked with the beginning of tears in her blue eyes. She knew Hermione wasn't a horrible person, she'd always known that deep down, but the blame had to be on someone's shoulders and she really couldn't hate her parents. "That mum would have left eventually?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember when we were younger how dad used to make her smile and laugh constantly. Lately she only smiled when we were entertaining, never when it was just the two of them."

"Maybe we didn't see it anymore, because we have our own lives now." Daphne said desperate to hold onto to part of the dream family life she had always relied on.

"We lived in the same house, Daphne, if we didn't see it its because it wasn't there." He said it kindly, softly, hoping that finally some of the anger and resentment she had towards the woman that had been their close friend had ebbed away.

"Amber likes her, then for maid of honor?"

Gregory tried a small smile, "No her sister is doing that, but Hermione will be in the party with you."

"But she does like her?"

"Yes, she likes Hermione. You liked Hermione once too. She was your go to person once."

"I just don't know how to act around them, either of them."

Gregory nodded and stayed silent for a bit giving Daphne a minute to process the step to reconciliation she had just taken.

[]

Hermione sat down on the sofa waiting for Amber to emerge from the fitting room. "Are you alright?" She asked Hannah, Amber's sister, who hadn't stopped fidgeting with her clothes since Hermione had transfigured the bright blue robes into muggle clothing.

"It's just strange. It's very fitting. I'm not used to it."

"Sorry, but we would have been very obvious with robes. Muggles haven't used anything so loose in a long time."

"Are you saying wizarding fashion is backwards?" Hannah asked astonished and maybe a little affronted.

Hermione was about to answer when Amber appeared wearing a beautiful wedding gown. It was an eggshell color and in the style of the 1950s. A breathtaking dress the likes of which Hermione had always dreamed of wearing herself.

Amber however didn't step up to the mirrors to look at herself but looked instead in the direction of the door of the shop. "Hello, Daphne."

"Amber, Gregory told me we were getting our dresses today."

"Yes, we all are. You know Hermione of course, but not my sister Hannah." Amber said as Daphne stood a bit stiffly by the sofa. "Hannah doesn't have a date for the weeding yet," Amber looked pointedly at Daphne, "I hear you don't either."

"No I don't."

"Good," Amber smiled broadly, "you can go together."

"Amber," Hannah hissed.

Hermione hid her smile. She didn't want to antagonize Daphne in anyway. She thought laughing at her would certainly accomplish it.

"What? You really want to go to your sisters weeding stag?"

Hannah huffed. "No, I was going to ask Hermione actually."

"Hermione's is taken." Daphne said without looking at the brunette beside her. "Aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Daphne, her brown eyes wide with surprise before turning to Hannah, "Yes am I."

Amber shook her head from the platform looking at them through mirrors. "Didn't I tell you, Hannah, Hermione is with Minerva? Sorry, I've been a little distracted."

"Minerva McGonagall? Gregory's mum?" Hannah asked both impressed and very shocked.

"Yeah, with our mum." Daphne answered before Hermione could respond, but not as hostile as she'd been a moment before. She felt very strange jumping in to defend her mother's relationship with Hermione, making sure Hannah's interested gaze turned away from the brunette.

"Hermione would you help me with this?" Amber asked putting on the veil and Hermione moved to help her.

"Sorry, about that." Daphne said to Hannah. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Hannah shrugged it off. "It's alright she's with you mum, I get it. I'm just like that when anyone hits on my sister-in-law. So, do you want to go to the wedding together?"

[]

"How did it go?" Minerva asked as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen illuminated by the setting sun.

"Exhausting. Wedding planning is horrible."

Minerva looked up from the stove sympathetically. "Hungry?"

Hermione nodded, "How could I not be I just spent an afternoon helping Amber pick out a dress and then trying on about twenty dresses myself until she decided which she liked for the bridesmaids."

Minerva placed a glass of wine on the countertop. "Here, it'll make you feel better."

"Oh, it wasn't bad," Hermione said taking a drink, "just a bit tiring. Daphne was there."

Green eyes became wide with worry. "What happen?"

Hermione smiled, "Nothing."

"Hermione," Minerva probed.

"Well nothing bad at least. Actually I think she is finally coming around."

"Really?" Minerva asked hope lacing her voice.

"Really." Hermione assured her.

"Well that is definitely worth a drink." Minerva picked up her own glass and touched it to Hermione before taking a sip.


	24. Chapter 24

**August**

Hermione walked into the bedroom with two wine glasses in hand to find Minerva just exiting the bath. "Thought you might need this." She said setting one of the glasses on the night table.

"Thank you." Minerva said distractedly as she towel dried her hair.

She sipped her wine. It wasn't what they usually did, drinking before going to a party but she thought Minerva could use a little liquid courage to relax. Honestly Hermione did too. The rehearsal dinner would be the first time they faced the family as a couple. Everyone would be there, Gulliver, Minerva's children, her friends, all the Weasleys, and the Potters. It was a lot to prepare for. Hermione hoped it wouldn't prove too exhausting. Everyone would be on their best behavior at least she hoped so.

"Penny for them."

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about, love? You look worried." Minerva said stilling her hand as she brushed out her hair.

"Just tonight, and tomorrow."

"Nothing will happen. No one will want to ruin this for Gregory and Amber. Stop thinking so much, relax. Just this once."

Hermione nodded as Minerva resume getting ready. Minerva was right she should stop thinking, or she would drive herself crazy and arrive at the dinner completely stressed. She sighed and relaxed her body sitting back enough on the mattress that she had to hold her weight on her arms. She did the one thing she knew would always stop all rational thought she watched the green eye witch move around her bedroom. It didn't take long for Hermione's mind to clear and for her to be transfixed by Minerva. The woman's movements were graceful, flowing one into the other…sensual. Hermione couldn't help appreciating the view in front of her. She enjoyed watching for as long as her wine glass lasted, by the time she finished it she'd had enough of watching. She dropped the empty glass on the floor and moved to Minerva, encircling the other witch in her arms from behind.

"Hermione," Minerva warned lightly, "we are going to be late."

"No we wont, I just need to touch you." She let her hands travel under the towel to the moist skin underneath. "It'll relax me, and you."

"I doubt that."

"Trust me, it will."

"We can't." Minerva tried to protest, but as Hermione's hand drifted over her curls and over her mound fingers curling as they reached her center, she couldn't help dropping her head back onto Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll be quick, promise." She dipped her fingers into Minerva's heat before the woman could respond. Sighing at the wetness she found there. It was always wonderful to touch Minerva. The woman turned to putty in her hands and it gave Hermione the most incredible high. She moved her fingers quickly each stroke bringing a new soft noise from Minerva and driving Hermione higher and her fingers quicker. It was intoxicating.

"Hermione," It was a moan this time. Hermione gave Minerva what she needed.

[]

Unfortunately for them both, Minerva had been right and they were late enough that their entrance didn't go unnoticed. Still they made the most of it. Minerva steered the brunette towards the happy couple, who were still mingling. "Sorry, we're late love."

"No worries, I glad you're here. I was starting to wonder if it might be too much for you." Gregory said into his mother's ear as they hugged.

Minerva shook her head as she looked into his blue eyes. "I won't miss this for the world. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." He told her before turning to Hermione and giving her a hug in welcome. "The Potters having been asking after you."

"I'll go say hi."

"Don't," Amber said turning towards them after giving the head server the all clear, "we were just waiting for you to sit down. You could speak with them there."

"Sure."

"You'll be sitting with the family near us, so it might be a bit hard for now to speak with anyone not directly related to one of us." Amber gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's fine."

Minerva didn't agree. "Actually, I don't think that's the best idea do you?"

"It's ok mum, I've checked on the sitting arrangements. Dad will be next to me with Collin and Daphne between you and Hermione. Besides dad's given me his word to avoid any and all conflicts tonight."

"Let's hope he keeps it."

Hoping as it happened didn't make things come true. Gulliver kept looking at them through dinner, often glaring at them. Though Minerva didn't like the idea of censoring her affection for Hermione she did for two hours while the family ate and laughed. By the time the music began flowing loudly out of the ceiling Minerva had enough. She took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor as soon as the first moderately slow song came on.

"You look about ready to pop out of your skin."

"I am." Minerva's anger dissipated as Hermione's arms wrapped around her more securely. "I thought I'd be better at this, but I can't stand the way he looks at us."

"Ignore him. Tonight is about Gregory and Amber, you said you yourself."

Minerva nodded. "You're right." She said dropping her forehead onto Hermione's shoulder for a moment, before remembering that could create a whole different issue tonight.

As the night wore on Minerva began to regain her balance, a few glasses of wine, just two so that she could stay in control, and more than a few dances with Hermione seem to do the trick. Hermione, bless her, had in fact relaxed to the point where she was flirting which did wonders for Minerva's mood. "We should sit this one out." She told the brunette as the melody change to something deep and soulful.

"No, I like this. It's Etta James. We have to dance."

"We've dance to the last two songs in a row, we should sit." Hermione smiled that extra sweet smile that insinuated innocence and wickedness all at the same time, and Minerva relented. She slowed their movements to a gentle sway and let Hermione tuck herself completely into her arms.

She stood a little straighter, unwelcome tension sipping into the muscles of her back, as she caught sight of Gulliver walking towards them. "Hermione," She tried to warn her, but he was upon then. Standing right beside them, his physical presence stifling the last bit of their relax state.

"May I cut in?"

Hermione straighten as well, surprise written on her face along with barely concealed rising panic. Minerva could see the same the same panic in those that had noticed his approach. Lily and James all but stopped dancing. Gregory and Collin gave her anxious stares from one corner of the room, while Daphne, Harry, Ginny, and Ronald seem to freeze mesmerized by the scene before them. She supposed it was like a train wreck, you simply couldn't pull your eyes away.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione recovered, and even managed a small smile as she pulled away from Minerva.

Minerva stepped into his arms, and almost felt the whole room let out a sigh of relief. "This is unexpected."

"I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight. You look ravishing."

She dropped her gaze more uncomfortable with him then than she'd been all night.

"Those robes are tailored made for you, Minerva. You reminded me of how good we are. Look at us, we're more in step than Gregory and Amber."

She swallowed down her nerves and rising anger, and pulled the hand dropped onto her arse back to her waist. "Twenty odd years of dancing together will do that."

"Exactly, we fit together perfectly Minerva. We are tried and true."

Minerva couldn't think of a way out of the uncomfortable situation. She only prayed the song ended long before their conversation end in an argument. "We were good, once, but that was a long time ago Gulliver."

"We can be good again. Just say the word."

"I'm in love with someone else."

He laughed, "It you can call that love. She is little more than a girl. Daphne's age."

"She loves me."

"What does she know of love? A girl. What can she give you that I can't? It wont last with her, but with us…"

Minerva sighed trying to keep her composure. "Gulliver, please, let's just put on a good show for the kids and leave it at that."

"You're my wife."

"You're ex-wife, who no longer loves you, and who hadn't been happy at your side for a long time." She could see the anger in his eyes just waiting to break free. Thankfully the melody finally stopped and she was able to fake a smile and get away.

She found Hermione with Daphne and the others. "Are you all right?"

Minerva nodded, trying to get her heartbeat under control. That was a situation she didn't fancy on repeating. "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Daphne handed her a cup of water and glared at her father who had already made it to the bar. "He is a right mess. I don't know what his thinking, but his been glued to the bar since dinner ended."

"He has, so we'll have to put on a brave face and forgive him his foolishness." She melded into Hermione's embrace.

"Are you ok?" Gregory asked, Collin a step behind him.

"Yes, please don't fuss over me. I'm fine. It was just a dance. Now go enjoy you're last night as a bachelor."

"You sure?"

"Yes," She told him and got a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to check on Amber and I'll be back." He promised.

"Mum..."

Collin began, but Minerva took hold on his hand stopping him. He nodded, draping his other arm around Daphne.

"You sure you're all right?" Hermione whispered close to her ear.

"I will be." She told her leaning a bit more into Hermione's embrace. With her family beside her she was sure she would be.

[]

Hermione laughed, pulling away from Daphne's arms as the other witch tried to pull her onto the dance floor once more. It was almost like before. Before Daphne had seen them kissing by the fireplace. Before Minerva had finally admitted to sharing her feelings. Before Daphne had said so many things... It felt good too have her friend back. Hermione almost wished it didn't feel so good, because she should be mad at Daphne for all of those things she did and said over the last ten months, but she couldn't. "I'm going to check on Minerva."

"Are you sure she's all right, after last night..."

"She's fine, like she's told you about a hundred times already today."

"I know but I still worry."

Hermione smiled into the blue eyes. "I know, but you don't need to. I'll look after her."

"You will won't you?"

Hermione wanted to give a flippant answer, but she sensed there was more to Daphne's question than met the eye. "Of course I will, I love her...Now go find you're date."

She watched Daphne go as she moved to the table where Minerva was sitting alone. When she'd gone to dance two or three songs before Lily and James had been keeping an eye on Minerva. They were all taking turns to not leave her alone, to keep her away from Gulliver in case he should feel the need to repeat last night performance. Though, Hermione, now realized they didn't need to. Gulliver had apologized repeatedly before the ceremony, had kept a respectful distance from Minerva throughout the wedding, and had apologized again about half a hour before when he left the party. "Penny for them..."

"Oh no, we could get into a great deal of trouble if you plan on repeating yesterdays afternoon activities."

Hermione slipped into the chair next to Minerva and leaning over to kiss her lightly. "Are you all right, though? Truthfully."

Minerva kissed her more fully before nodding. "Look at them, he did that."

"I don't understand."

"Whether he meant to or not, Gulliver, gave me my children back last night. Look at them, my family behaving like a family again. He did that."

Hermione smiled in amazement. "So you forgave him already?"

"If I'd been more of a Gryffindor...had the courage to tell him what I was feeling before I met you or afterwards when I fell in love with you, things would have been very different."

"We might not have ended up here."

Minerva shook her head, "I almost certain that as soon as you came into the picture this was the only outcome for us."

Hermione sighed content, leaning into Minerva's side as they watched the festivities.

"I want to give you this."

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "A party?"

"A wedding."

Hermione laughed. "Are you serious?"

Minerva kissed the top of her hair. "Not tomorrow, next month, or next year, but one day."

She turned to face Minerva, looking directly into her green eyes. "I don't need a ring and marriage license to know that you love me. I've been yours for two years Minerva. All this time months and months before you ever knew it...What difference will a marriage make in that?"

"It would make it officially," Minerva said with a laugh, "but like I said one day. Not today."

"Minerva..."

"I don't need it either Hermione. I know you love me and I love you. I don't need it, but I want it."

Hermione kissed her lightly, savoring the feel of Minerva's lips as she did in each and every kiss. "One day, then."

**END.**

* * *

_AN: That's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Hopefully the ending wasn't too simplistic for you. I enjoyed writing it a great deal. I've started on the next MM/HG story already, so there should be something new from me soon. - xio_


End file.
